Dusk: The Dixon Legacy
by SOA loving mom
Summary: The sequel to 'Daylight', the governor is dead and the prison is lost. The Dixon brothers take their families on the road to find a safe haven. Follows them from growing their families, trials of marriage, unknown dangers, their deaths, and the continuing of their legacy. Joint story with Athlete Girl. Cover Art by HGRHfan35.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1….The Run

**Welcome! Athlete Girl and I thank you for joining us on this second part of our journey! If you haven't read 'Daylight' please do! The new video is now up on youtube for this one, I used the classic "When a Man Loves a Woman for this one" So I hope you enjoy it! It's under Reedus Renegades! **

**Now when we last left our two lovely couples they were on the run, looking for a new place to call home. Beth had some shocking things she needed to tell Merle and Daryl and Carol were dealing with being new parents and having a teenager. So the combination makes for some stressful traveling in those cars! **

**Now Dusk will jump around and follow both Dixon households as they find and settle down. It will also cover a LARGE span of time, so bare with us. We will let you know the time jumps when they happen. **

**Thank you from the bottom of both our hearts, Kaye **

**-Dusk-**

Daryl looked over at his wife and daughter again; the tension in this truck could be cut with a fucking knife. Things were going fine, until Tanner got hungry an hour ago and started screaming like all get out. Carol had pulled out her breast and started to cover herself and Tanner with a blanket when Sophia got super pissy with her mother, "JESUS! Do you have to do that now?"

Carol's eyes snapped up to her daughter's, "Where would you like me to feed him at Sophia Lynn? We're on the move; I can't stop the whole damn group to feed your brother!"

Sophia rolled her eyes, looking out the window, "This is such bullshit."

Carol was on the edge; Daryl could tell she was close to snapping at the girl, "WHAT'S BULLSHIT?"

Sophia figured she had stepped over the line and she just crossed her arms, muttering under her breath, "Sorry momma."

That was an hour ago and now Tanner was sleeping quietly in Carol's arms, but Carol was wired like a cat on a hot tin roof. Daryl was afraid to say anything for fear his wife's anger would be turned toward him. He saw Rick flash his lights and they started to pull over. Carol looked at him, "What's the matter?"

Daryl gave her a soft smile, running his knuckles down her cheek, "Nothin' woman, just need gas probably stay close to the truck you two."

Sophia nodded, slamming open the door and making a bee line for Carl who was standing with his dad. Carol growled as Daryl grabbed a full gas can from the back and he and Merle started filling up the vehicles. Carol just got more and more pissed as she watched Sophia laugh and talk with Carl. She walked over to Beth who had just came back from her hundredth bathroom break, which she was going to address soon, but right now she wanted to kill her oldest child. "Can you take Tanner for a minute? I need to kill my daughter."

Beth chuckled, "Sure, you sure you want to do this?"

Carol nodded, her head, kissing Tanner on the head, "Oh yeah."

Sophia saw her mother coming and she looked around hoping that her dad was the one that was going to get the rage she saw burning in her eyes, but her dad was nowhere to be seen. She grabbed Carl's hand, "Hide me." She whimpered as Carol stopped in front her cocking her head to the side. Her mother said nothing just pointed to the nearby woods.

Carl called weakly after them, "Be safe in there."

Sophia turned giving him a weak wave afraid it might be the last time she saw him. When they got a ways out from the cars, Carol turned pointing at her, "I DON'T GIVE A SHIT THAT YOU'RE ON YOUR PERIOD AND YOUR HURTING! Guess what princess so is mommy and I won't have you talk to me like that EVER AGAIN! DO. I. MAKE. MYSELF. CLEAR?"

Daryl had just come into the clearing and he was stunned speechless, his wife was scary when she was pissed and he had never seen her fury given to Sophia. He had seen them take off and was pissed that they were out there alone, so he had followed them ready to give Carol a piece of his mind. But looking at her face, he wasn't stupid enough to do that now. He swallowed hard as Carol stepped right into Sophia's face, "ANSWER ME!"

Sophia nodded, "Yes momma, I'm sorry ok. It's hot and sweaty in the truck and Tanner screams all the time and Daddy smells awful." Daryl's head snapped up he lifted his arm sniffing, ok the kid had a point.

Carol stared stony eye into her daughter's eyes, "Yeah well if ya didn't get the memo the world ended and shower are in short supply. Not to mention YOUR FATHER works his ass off to care for this family. Your brother is a baby and he can't help it! NOW YOU STOP THIS SPOILED LITTLE BRAT SHIT!"

Sophia nodded weakly, wiping quickly at her eyes, "I know, I'm sorry momma. You're right."

Carol huffed, pulling her daughter into a tight hug, "That's better." Carol released her storming back toward Daryl. She whipped out her gun from the back of her pants, growling at him, "I got it covered Dixon."

Daryl just nodded, not wanting her to take her rage out on him. He walked over to Sophia, "Ya alright?"

Sophia nodded her head, wiping at her tears, "She's real mad daddy."

Daryl went to pull her in for a hug, but thought better of it since she thought he smelled bad, so he patted her shoulder, "It's alright peaches, she cranky too, but ya got to watch how ya talk to your momma. She's not in a mood to be messed with right now. She's scared and worried and someday when you have kids you'll understand. Now come on, she's probably settled down by now."

Sophia nodded, hugging her dad around his waist, "Sorry I said you smelled daddy."

Daryl huffed, walking with her tucked under his arm, "It's alright I do. I'll clean up first chance I get before your momma kills me about it." They laughed as they made their way back. Carol was already passing out food with Beth to the other cars; gas was filled so they would be moving on.

When they got back into the truck, Sophia looked at her mother, "Momma, can I have some pain relievers, my back is hurtin'."

Carol sighed, giving her daughter a sympathetic smile, "Sure honey." She handed Tanner off to his dad for a minute and Daryl sat there making faces at his son, trying not to listen to the conversation going on next to him.

Carol dug through her small bag and pulled out a bottle of pain reliever and gave Sophia three, "Here honey this will help."

Sophia hugged her mom, "Thanks, momma, is the flow always this bad?"

Daryl was done, he threw open the truck door and stomped back to Merle's truck with Tanner in his arms, Carol and Sophia fell into a fit of giggles. Carol looked at Sophia, "Did you do that on purpose?"

Sophia nodded her head, "He gets so red when we talk about it, I couldn't help it momma."

Carol chuckled, "Alright go get stinky and your brother and tell them we're ready."

Sophia laughed getting out of the truck and heading toward her father. Daryl was leaning on the door of Merle's truck talking to his brother, he looked up and pointed back to the truck, "GO ON, BACK IN THE TRUCK you little she devil."

Sophia laughed tears coming down her face, "Sorry daddy, love you, even if you do stink."

Daryl growled as Merle laughed, he looked down at Tanner who was cooing and smiling, "You love me right pal, because these women are killin' me." Tanner let out a sound that sounded like a laugh and Daryl rolled his eyes getting into the truck with his family.

**-Dusk-**

That night they found a small spot near a stream and as luck would have it they found a camping store earlier that day so they now had tents for everyone. Almost everyone was happy but Merle, he had to share a tent with the Greens and Glenn, but he wasn't leaving Beth's side so he grumbled but he didn't say anything. Hershel couldn't help but laugh, slapping him on the back, "Oh come on son it's just like boy scout camp."

Merle glared at his father-in-law, "Ain't never been a boy scout." That only made Hershel laugh harder.

Once Carol got everyone settled in for the night she eased out of her tent and went in search of Beth. She had noticed the young woman was stopping a lot to use the bathroom. She found Beth by the fire watching Merle who was on watch with Dale. Carol smiled, "Can I join you?"

Beth nodded her head, "Sure, I'm not much company tonight."

Carol sat down next to her, casting glances at the young woman, "How are you feeling? I'm sure it's not easy in her condition to be on the run."

Beth looked at her and went pale, "How did you?"

Carol smiled, "A woman knows. Maggie hasn't noticed because she hasn't had a baby yet. Patricia I think suspects and so does Michonne. Have you told him yet?"

Beth shook her head, looking down at her hands, "I haven't taken a test yet and I don't want to make him more on edge."

Carol grabbed her hand, "They're all on edge, it's what happens when they try to keep us safe when we're out in the open. He'll be happy, I know he will."

Beth shrugged, "I don't know. I know he said he really doesn't want kids, because of their daddy."

Carol nodded, squeezing her hand, "I understand. Daryl is the same way and look what a good dad he is. You have to give him a chance. You need to tell him. It will be easier to keep you safe, if he knows. You know that you could be pushed up to the front if there's an attack. What if you're sick when that happens and he finds out later and blames himself. Just tell him and know I'm here if you need to talk. Us Dixons need to stick together."

Beth hugged her and watched as Carol disappeared into her own tent. Beth looked over at Merle, who was in total soldier mode. She sighed, tomorrow, she would tell him tomorrow.

**-Words to My Heart-**

When Carol came into the tent, Daryl rolled over and looked at her, "Where ya been?"

Carol smiled, after checking on both kids she eased into the two person sleeping bag, her husband wrapping his arms around her. The scruff from his chin resting on the top of her head, "Where were ya?"

Carol kissed his neck softly, "Talking to Beth."

Daryl grunted, "She alright?"

Carol nodded, her hand ghosting over the hard muscle of his chest, "Yes, she's just fine. Just checking on her is all. Why aren't you sleeping?"

Daryl smirked, bucking his hips into hers, "Wanted to spend some time."

He kissed her slow and lazy, like they'd done it all their life. His hand going up under her shirt to squeeze her full breasts. Carol moaned, running her hand down the front of his pants, working on his hard shaft, she whispered against his lips, "I can't, but I can…."

Daryl rolled her over, his eyes scanning to make sure both kids were still asleep, once he knew they were, he smiled down at her, "It's been awhile woman; I don't give a shit about that. I just want to make love to ya."

Carol nodded, a tear falling from her eyes, her hand going to his cheek, he turned into the touch, closing his eyes and kissing her hand, "You still want to after…."

Daryl looked down at her, running his hand over her cheek, "He didn't do anything woman, nothin' you're mine, even if he did do somethin' you'd still be mine and that's all that matters. But I love ya more every fuckin' day. Now shut up and let me show ya."

Carol smiled as he kissed her long and hard, both of them trying like hell to keep quiet with the kids in the tent with them, but they needed each other. Carol quietly slipped her shirt off, giggling softly as Daryl latched onto her breast, drinking in her breast milk. He looked like he had died and gone to heaven. He moved to the other breast, smirking up at her, when he released her breast he made a popping noise and snickered, "Love me some milk."

Carol rolled her eyes, "Dirty bastard."

Daryl shrugged, "Your dirty bastard and don't fuckin' forget it."

He pulled off his shirt and threw it over with hers, both of them working under the cover of the sleeping bags to get their pants off. Once they were lying completely naked, chest to chest, he entered her slowly. Carol groaned, the sensations were incredible; it had been a long time since they had been together and she needed him. He kissed her slow and deep as their bodies moved together, trying to be quiet as they both came closer to the edge. When they finally came, they both bit into the other's shoulder to hold back the moans. When Carol came back down, Daryl had his head resting on her chest and she looked over at the kids who were still asleep.

Daryl grinned up at her, "Damn woman, it's been too fuckin' long. Thought I might throw ya over the side of the truck earlier when ya went all she devil on 'Phia, hot as hell."

Carol giggled, "Very funny, now come on we need to get cleaned up."

Daryl wiggled into his pants and made a face at the mess he was, Carol gave him a look, "Don't complain you're the one who couldn't wait."

Daryl huffed, "Damn woman always tempted my ass, makin' me do shit. Rapin' me in the tent with our youngins."

Carol slapped at his bare chest, "Watch it Dixon, or I'll kick your ass."

He pulled her into him, kissing her, "Might like that."

They chuckled as they got dressed. Once they were outside the tent, Daryl jogged over and asked Merle to keep an eye on the kids. He nodded, sending Carol a sly grin; she waved at him not even caring. They were married and she was proud she had a husband that couldn't wait to touch her. Daryl came back to her grabbing her hand, "Come on woman, that water is gonna be fuckin' freezin' and I want ya to keep me warm." She laughed as he drug her down the path. At least they were together.

**Alright, a little fluff to start us out! Hope you enjoyed….Poor Daryl dealing with two women at that time of the month in a crammed truck. Let us know what you think! Hugs, Kaye**


	2. Loss

**Chapter 2….Loss**

**Hey Kaye here! TISSUE WARNING!**

**Hi, thanks for the opportunity to do another guest chapter! Enjoy this dear reader because I took a vow to never marry these two off or make them have kids but I can't deny dear SOA Loving Mom her feels so here we go. I've got a funny one thought up for later :) Athlete Girl**

Loss

When the storm hit and the tents started leaking some of them moved to the vehicles. Beth woke up in the back seat of their car. Somehow she and Maggie had been able to get into the back seat together and Maggie was still sleeping. It seemed really hot and stuffy in the car and Beth was overwhelmed with claustrophobia. She sat up and her head spun. She could smell death all around and the bile rose in her throat. "Oh no," she said and flung the door open. She stumbled out of the car and tripped, vomiting in the mud on her hands and knees. Everything she saw and smelled made it worse and she dry heaved through tears until she could heave no more.

Maggie and Carol were picking her up by her arms and the men began to surround her. Carol looked at her with understanding and said, "Daryl, go get me a wet rag." Maggie was panicking, "Beth, are you OK? What did you eat honey? Do you have diarrhea?" Beth shook her head faintly and heard Merle on the other side of the camp yelling, "What the fuck? She sick?" She started to cry as he approached and she looked at Carol pleadingly, her face dissolving. Hershel was at her side asking questions about what she had eaten and feeling her head for a fever. Carol cupped her face and wiped it off while Merle barked a lot of questions that no one answered.

Beth's eyes never left Carol's, she was terrified and her eyes pled for help. Carol pressed her lips together and wiped Beth's tears. "She just needs some ginger ale," said Carol quietly. Hershel's head snapped up and he looked at Carol and she silently affirmed his question. "No, Beth," he said gravely. Beth collapsed into Carol's arms sobbing and Maggie's hands went to her mouth. "Oh my God no Beth," she said, beginning to cry.

"She gonna be OK?" yelled Merle, aggravated that he was being ignored. _Why the hell is she cryin'?_ he thought. Rick put his arm on Merle's and said, "Congratulations man, it's the best thing ever." Carl gaped. "Beth's PREGNANT?" he asked. Carol put her hand on the back of Beth's head as the sobs racked her body. Carl snorted in derision and walked off. He had always had a crush on Beth and the thought of Merle being between her legs disgusted him. He needed to go kill something.

Merle hadn't moved and his face was a mask. "I'm so sorry," wailed Beth into Carol's shoulder. "I've endangered the group, I'm so sorry. I can go off by myself, I don't have to stay." Carol shushed her and said, "You're not going anywhere without me sweetie," which made Beth cry even harder. Rick patted her on the back. "We'll make it work Beth, you need to take care of yourself now."

Daryl slapped Merle on the back then on the chest, "Congratulations brother. Makes two of us," he said in a voice filled with emotion. Merle didn't take his eyes off of Beth. Maggie and Hershel had encircled her and were talking to her in low tones. "Be happy Beth, you always wanted kids," said Maggie. "I get to be an auntie now. Auntie Maggie! I'm happy Bethy!" Hershel was rubbing her back. "I didn't expect to be a grandfather so soon," he said, "But now I've got something else to live for. It will work out Beth, the Lord has blessed us this day." Tyreese and Michonne patted her back as they walked by but Beth was inconsolable.

"Merle doesn't want kids," Beth sobbed. "When the governor attacked I forgot to take a few days of my pill. It's my fault and now I'm going to lose him." Three heads rose up and looked at Merle who was frozen on the spot. He swallowed. "Y'aint gonna lose me," he said, "It's my kid too." He walked to her and Carol transferred Beth to him. She was crying furiously into his chest and he awkwardly patted her back with mechanical movements, but his eyes were a million miles away.

TWDTWDTWDTWDTWD TWDTWDTWDTWDTWD TWDTWDTWDTWDTWD

Carol watched Merle stalk into the forest alone. She knew very well the look in his eyes. It was the same look that Daryl had whenever he felt cornered but where Daryl's had a fearful edge Merle's was hard. She sighed over the crackers she was opening for lunch. She couldn't predict this one. Merle had a cruel streak that Daryl didn't have. Daryl took off when Carol had told him she was pregnant but he did come back. Merle might not. Would Daryl be enough to keep him here if he rejected Beth? She shook her head and frowned. It would kill Beth, she'd never be the same again even with the support of her family. She wasn't sure Beth could live without Merle. She didn't know if it worked the other way around.

"Whatcha thinking about so hard?" asked Daryl who had snuck up on her for the millionth time in their relationship. She sighed. "Merle," she said. "I'm not sure he's taking it well." Daryl nodded. "Yeah, I thought that too. I'm gonna follow him after awhile." Carol frowned harder. She had hoped that Daryl would say it would all be OK. Nobody knew Merle like he or Beth did. If Daryl was concerned the situation was bad. He pinched her ass as he turned to follow Merle. "I'll go find the fuckhead," he promised.

TWDTWDTWDTWDTWD TWDTWDTWDTWDTWD TWDTWDTWDTWDTWD

Beth helped Carol open cans of baked beans for lunch. She was quiet and sad and every once in a while Carol would rub her back to make her smile a little. "Do you think you'll have a girl or a boy?" asked Carol. Beth tried to smile and shrugged. "I don't know. For me a healthy baby is all I could ask." Her voice trailed off and the implication was clear. For Merle no baby is what he would ask. At lunch she picked at her food as she looked around for Merle. Her family clustered around her and talked about happy baby subjects.

Daryl found Merle killing walkers about a mile from camp. He watched for a minute then said, "We could use your fuckin' ass at camp." Merle turned around and Daryl could see that his eyes were ice cold. He hadn't seen this since Merle's drug days. He stood his ground. "Yer family needs ya." Merle smiled, "Yer all the family I got little brother. And we're here together so if ya need me spit it out." Daryl lashed out at him, "Quit bein' a fuckin' coward and get back to your pregnant wife. Ya can't run from this problem Merle."

Merle approached him, pointing the bayonet at Daryl's face. "I ain't got no wife," said Merle. "I got a little bedwarmer who couldn't remember somethin' so simple as takin' a pill every day. Don't see how that's my problem." Daryl saw red, "You mean the one who didn't take her pill because she was SAVIN' YOUR ASS? Her name is Beth and you told me ya loved her. You're responsible for half a that kid Merle, ya didn't complain when you was fuckin' her. You knew the risks!" Merle's face was inches from Daryl's and he spat, "She fucked up, now she wants to saddle me with some snot-nosed brat that's gonna get us all killed? Uh uh."

Daryl took a few steps back, stunned. "Brat?" he asked. "You mean like Sophia and Tanner? That what you mean Merle?" Merle wavered, "Them's different." Tears sprang to Daryl's eyes before he could stop them. "You think we planned Tanner? You think we planned a kid, much less a handicapped one? I wouldn't trade him for NOTHIN' Merle. Most of all you." Daryl turned on his heel and walked back to camp.

TWDTWDTWDTWDTWD TWDTWDTWDTWDTWD TWDTWDTWDTWDTWD

Carol and Beth were getting dinner ready when Merle returned with two skinned rabbits. He put the rabbits down on the fold out picnic table and approached Beth. Carol shot him a warning look. "Need ta talk to ya," said Merle. Beth didn't look up from her work when she said, "We can talk right here." Merle fidgeted. "In private," he said. Beth raised her eyes to his and he saw something new there. His little angel had gone mama bear and she wasn't going to budge.

He ducked his head then looked at her. "I shouldn't a acted that way earlier. I was surprised, didn't see it comin'. I know that the kid is my responsibility and I'm gonna be here for it. And you. I ain't goin' nowhere and I ain't gonna leave ya." Beth's chin quivered and she set down the cups she was holding. This is what he had to say to her?

"That's what this child is to you? A responsibility Merle?" she said in a soft voice. All around camp people's heads turn because no one had ever heard menace in Beth's voice before. He stared back at her and fidgeted. She nodded and willed herself to stop crying. She put her hand on her stomach, she was two now and she would protect at any cost.

She had to choose and she did it without delay. "You get your wish, I'm setting you free Merle. From now on this is my baby and it's going to come into a world filled with love and family. This baby doesn't need you and neither do I." With that Beth unconsciously rubbed her belly and walked into her family tent. There was the sound of a crinkling air mattress but what was missing was the sound of tears.

TWDTWDTWDTWDTWD TWDTWDTWDTWDTWD TWDTWDTWDTWDTWD

For two weeks Merle lived on the fringe of the group. Daryl glared at him and restricted Sophia from visiting him and Carol wouldn't even look at him. There was always someone around to come between him and Beth if they happened upon the same space and when they traveled the others made sure to fill up the car Beth was in before Merle could get there. Beth ignored him and she spent a lot of time sitting with her hand on her belly with a soft smile. Her family clung to her and made plans for the baby. Hershel looked at him with undisguised malice. Rick was more on edge than usual, they not only had to fight for their lives but the race was on to find a safe place for Beth to have the baby.

Two weeks was long for even Merle to be mad. He heard her vomiting every morning and he heard her singing to the baby at night. As she lay down to sleep she told the baby 'I love you' and her family took turns saying the same. Merle missed Beth like hell and he wanted to talk to his baby. His baby. Those words scared the hell out of him but they were getting less scary. He didn't know how to do this shit. Somehow Daryl had figured it out. _I'm too far gone_, thought Merle as he watched Daryl and carrying Tanner around like a football while Carol admonished him.

He tried to talk to Beth and she thawed a little but he could see in her eyes that she was protecting their baby from him. How the fuck was he supposed to tell her just how much his daddy fucked him up? Not garden variety fucked up but lifelong fucked up. He couldn't imagine how to even start. He went hunting with Daryl and finally got him to talk and when they got back Daryl let him hold Tanner. Merle looked at the baby. He had a messy little topknot of wild hair like Daryl's and calm eyes like Carol's. What would his baby look like? He could only imagine the worst. Daryl patted him on the back. "It'll be alright," he said.

He was surprised when Patti sat down next to him at the fire late one night. The rest had gone to bed and he was on watch with Dale. She looked at the stars and started to talk. "Otis always said he didn't want kids. Said he hated kids, said he could never be a good daddy. He was so insistent on it that when he came back from the army he had a vasectomy. It broke my heart but I stayed because I loved him. Then Maggie was born and when Hershel put that sweet baby into that big man's arms he cried his eyes out. He said he'd never seen anything so beautiful and he spent the rest of his life regretting the decision that affected every aspect of our lives. He was inseparable from Maggie and Beth as they grew up trying to make up for it. I know it's the last thing he thought of when he died."

Merle's nostrils flared and he turned to look at her. She stood up and said, "He had a bad daddy and thought he would be one too. It turned out to he had nothing to worry about. He wasn't his daddy. In any way."

That morning Merle found Beth alone. "Can...can I touch it?" he asked. She looked at him with gentle eyes and nodded and lifted her shirt a few inches. He slowly reached his hand out and put it on her stomach, swallowing hard when he touched her. "Will I feel it?" he asked, hating the break in his voice. "No," she said. "Not for a few months. I haven't felt anything down there, just up top." He nodded and stared at where his hand lay. Somewhere under there was his kid.

"Our daddy beat the shit outta us," he said thickly. Her eyes caught his. "You're not that way and neither is Daryl," she said. "I wouldn't be in love with you if you were." He nodded faintly looking back down at her stomach. "Can he hear me?" he asked. She smiled and said, "I like to think so." Merle got down on his knees and put his lips close to her stomach. _What the fuck do I say?_ He cleared his throat and said, "Hey, this is yer pa. Ya keep cookin' in there and I'll learn how not to be an asshole." Then he pulled her close, buried his face in her belly and sobbed, asking the baby to forgive him. Beth stroked his hair relieved to have the love of her life back.

That night they slept in the back seat of the car for privacy. Merle didn't want to have sex because he was worried that it would hurt the baby but Beth ended up convincing him with a few moves she had thought of during their separation. Afterwards he sat sideways with his back against the door and pulled her into his lap so she could stretch out. She covered them both with a blanket and they fell asleep, her hand on her belly and his hand covering hers.

TWDTWDTWDTWDTWD TWDTWDTWDTWDTWD TWDTWDTWDTWDTWD

"Damn it," Rick cursed. They had been traveling for days and still hadn't found a suitable place. He worried about walkers, the weather, babies, illness, fresh water, food, gasoline and just about everything else. He, Daryl and Glen pored over the Georgia road map tracking their progress and charting places where roads were blocked. He looked at the group, they were stretching their cramped legs and heading behind trees to use the outdoor bathroom. "We stay here tonight," he sighed.

In the morning they cleaned up camp. Beth as usual had vomited that morning but she was feeling different than usual. She had a headache and felt crampy. _My uterus is expanding_, she thought. Her breasts had become so sore that Merle wasn't allowed to touch them anymore. _Being pregnant isn't easy_. She secluded herself behind a tree and noted that she had diarrhea. _Great._

Merle drove the car with Patti, Hershel, Dale and Beth. As the morning wore on Beth felt worse and she decided to sleep it off. She woke up when they stopped for lunch and noted that the cramps were worse and she still had diarrhea. She made sure to drink plenty of water to hydrate herself and settled back in the car. That afternoon the abdominal pain became markedly worse. Beth tried to ignore it and pretended to sleep, not wanting to alarm the others.

The pain became bad enough to squeeze tears out of her eyes and she had a strong urge to push against it. She had leaned against Patti trying to absorb strength from her when an overwhelming pain seared her abdomen. "Oooooh," she groaned holding her midsection. Everyone turned to look at her and saw that her face was grey from pain. "Stop the car!" ordered Patti. "What's goin' on Bethy?" Beth groaned again, crying. "It hurts," she said, pushing to try to make the pain go away. Merle waved his arm out of the window and swerved to the shoulder, stopping the car abruptly.

He got out of the car and ran to the other side. He opened the passenger door to see Beth hunched over in pain. "What's wrong angel?" he said. She gasped, "Stomach flu I think." He looked at her face and it was screwed up in pain. He motioned to Carol and Hershel but Hershel couldn't manage the incline on the shoulder of the road. Carol moved Merle out of the way. Maggie opened the door on the other side and was asking what happened.

"All you guys, go over there. You too," she said to Merle, motioning at the car behind them. She soothed Beth and tried to examine her. "Patti, hold her head on your lap, we need to get her stretched out," said Carol. When Beth sat up and lay down on Patti, Carol saw the blood. "OK honey, I've got to get your pants off OK?" Carol said reassuringly.

Merle paced back and forth in front of the car, glaring at the car in front of him. He couldn't see Beth at all. Carol yelled, "Michonne, please get us a blanket." When Michonne delivered the blanket she saw the scene on the inside of the car. She looked at Carol grimly and Carol stroked her arm before she turned back to Beth.

Suddenly they saw Maggie collapse to her knees with half of her body in the car and they heard Beth scream. Merle ran to Carol, registering the keening cries of the women in the car. Carol turned to him holding Beth's bloody pants and her eyes were full of tears. "I'm so sorry Merle," she said. "Nobody did anything wrong. It just wasn't meant to be this time."

Dale and Glen struggled to hold up Hershel who was sagging against the hood of the car behind them and Daryl looked at the ground, overcome with sorrow for his brother. Carol moved out of the way and Merle moved into her place. Beth was crying over and over, "My baby, my baby," and Patti and Maggie were hugging her and stroking her face. Merle gasped for air. His child was dead. He had never felt so much pain. Seeing Beth's horror made it all the worse.

Later Merle sat in the back seat holding Beth while the others gave them some privacy. They grieved the loss clutching at each other. "I'm gettin' you that farm," vowed Merle, "And we gonna have them babies ya hear me?" Beth nodded weakly, spent from the horror of the day and they fell asleep together parents no more.

**It's OK to hate me. Please review!**


	3. Fort Davis

Chapter 3…..Fort Davis

**Guys you rock it! Thanks for all the love for our little story! Please make sure you send love to Athlete Girl! She really killed my feels with that last chapter in a good way. It hard to write such a moving sad chapter but I think she did it. My hat is off to her! It was moving! And well done**

**Ok, well the group is starting to really take some hits on the road. Looks like things might be getting better for our little rag tag group of survivors.**

**Thanks as always for your love for this story! You make our hearts beat a little harder! Hugs, Kaye and my much more beautiful cohort in crime, Athlete Girl**

**-Dusk-**

Carol stood near the bed of the truck washing her hands over and over again. She felt like she would never get them clean. Today had ripped at her heart; she just hoped that Merle would find the words to help Beth through the loss. She had seen his face; she knew he was destroyed too, as were most of the group.

Daryl had gone off into the woods to try and find some meat for dinner; they needed to make sure that Beth kept her strength up. Sophia and Carl were sitting under a nearby tree playing with Tanner; both of them seemed to understand how horrible the day's events had been. Carol felt her eyes well up as she stared at Tanner; it could have been him, so easily been him. She walked over and got into the cab of the truck, turning her back to the door, she pulled her knees up to her chest and cried. She cried for Beth, Merle, their baby. She cried for her own children who were living on the run again and Carl. She cried for all the people they had lost. And she prayed. She prayed that God would see fit to shine down on them and give them a safe place.

Daryl couldn't handle his thoughts. When Carol had turned around and told them that Beth had lost the baby he needed to get away. He stood in the woods letting a few tears fall from his eyes. He knew how badly losing that baby had hurt his brother, Merle was just afraid of what kind of daddy he would be. Daryl knew and so did Beth, that Merle wasn't there daddy, he would make one hell of a daddy someday.

When Daryl finally got back he handed four squirrels and two rabbits to Patricia, who nodded at him. Daryl scanned the group seeing Sophia and Carl who were gathering wood for the fire. Maggie was holding Tanner talking to him as the little guy drank a bottle. Daryl looked at Patricia, "Where's Carol?"

Patricia sighed, "She needed a minute. She's just a little shook up darling. Merle and Beth haven't left the car, but Hershel checked on them, they're both asleep."

Daryl nodded, stopping at Maggie, who waved him off saying she wanted some time with Tanner. Daryl sighed when he got to the truck, he could hear her crying inside the cab. She must have been at it for awhile because the windows were steamed up. He walked around and opened the driver side door. She looked up at him and his heart fell, "Jesus woman." He got in and shut the door motioning for her to come to him, when she did he held her hard against him, kissing her softly on the forehead, "It's alright woman, she's fine."

Carol wasn't making much sense; he couldn't understand a damn thing she was saying. He sighed, rubbing her back, "Woman ain't gonna be able to help ya if ya don't settle the fuck down. Now come on, you're scarin' me." He stopped and thought about it, fear tickling up his back; he pulled away and looked at her, "Ya ain't pregnant again are ya?"

Carol let out a half laugh half sob, "NO!"

Daryl let out a big sigh, pulling her back into her chest, "Thank Christ. Now ya need to calm the fuck down, gonna scare the fuckin' walkers with all that."

Carol sighed into his chest, her breathing and tears settling, her man always knew how to calm her down. She took a shuttered breath, tracing the small chest hair sticking out of his shirt, "I'm scared for all of us. What happened today….the pain….we need some place for the kids….for all of us."

Daryl sighed, "I know woman, we're workin' on it. We need some place with walls, someplace we can really build up fortify."

Carol sat straight up staring at him. Daryl was worried again, "WHAT? WHAT DID I SAY?"

Carol just shook her head, opening her door, "COME ON!"

He sighed, the last time she had that look on her face, he ended up naked on her living room floor. He chuckled running after his head strong woman.

**-Dusk-**

Rick stood there listening as Carol rattled a shit ton of information at him and Daryl. They had the map out on the hood of Rick's truck. Rick smirked at Daryl, "She always like this?"

Daryl groaned, "You have no idea."

Carol took a deep breath pointing to the corner of the map where Georgia, Tennessee, and Alabama met. "Right here! It's where the Battle of Davis was. There was an old Confederate Fort; they trained new recruits before sending them to Savannah. If it's still there…I mean it was a museum. But it had high walls all the around. Officer's housing, a school for their children, a large mess hall. I remember my daddy took me there once when I was little. Rick this could be it, I remember right outside the Fort was a small lake. We have to try!"

Rick nodded, looking over at Daryl, "Well we'll ask the others and see what they think, but if it's there like you say, we might be finally have luck on our side. Come on let's talk to the others."

Carol beamed at Daryl, her cheeks still stained with tears from earlier. He came up to her and ran his thumbs over her cheeks, smirking at her, "Really good woman, ya know that? You're fuckin' brilliant!"

**-Dusk-**

Rick gathered everyone; even Merle carried Beth down to sit by the little fire. Rick took a deep breath, "Carol here has an idea that might be worth a try. She remembered an old Civil War Fort, Fort Davis. If it's there we would have walls and space to spread out. Maybe build a life there."

Glenn sighed, "What if someone else is already there?"

Maggie nodded, "We don't need to run into another lunatic."

Tyreese shook his head, "It's better than running around like we are now. How far away is it?"

Rick looked at Daryl, who swallowed hard, "Rick and me think it'll take us about three days to get there, takin' the back roads. But it might be worth a try. Worse comes to worse, we can head out of Georgia, start over someplace."

Rick nodded, "It's a group decision though. So we'll vote on it."

Dale looked over at Patricia taking her hand, "I don't think we need to talk this over. We're running scared right now and if today has shown us anything we need to protect our family. And that's what we are, family. I say we back Rick and Daryl on this. I visited Fort Davis before; it's perfect for us if it's still standing."

The others nodded in agreement. Rick nodded to Daryl and Carol, "Alright let's eat dinner. We make for Fort Davis in the morning."

**-Dusk-**

Carol got Sophia and Tanner settled in the tent, Daryl was on watch and she wanted to check on Beth before she went to bed herself. She tiptoed to the small tent that her and Merle were sharing. Merle opened the flap giving her a sad smile, "What's wrong little sis?"

Carol gave him a tight lipped smile, "I just wanted to check on her tonight."

Merle looked back into the tent and then back to Carol, "Yeah, I'm gonna check in with Daryl and take a piss. Angel I'll be right back." Carol watched as he leaned down giving Beth a soft kiss and then he left.

Carol crawled in next to her; the young woman looked so tired and pale. Carol sat down and Beth put her head into Carol's lap, her voice barely a whisper, "When will it stop hurting?"

Carol brushed at her hair, "I don't know sweetie. I can tell you this from experience, you won't ever forget that baby, it will stay with you always, even though God took it from you."

Beth looked up at Carol with tears in her eyes, "You've lost a baby?"

Carol nodded, "Ed….it was for the best. I almost lost Sophia near the end, but she's a fighter that one. You're time will come sweetheart, I promise."

Beth nodded, tears streaming down her face, "I'm glad you're my sister Carol."

Carol hugged her, "Me too sweetie, me too."

**-Dusk-**

The first day was uneventful, Sophia read, Daryl drove, and Carol played with Tanner. That night they slept in an old gas station because the rain was heavy off the mountains. The second day, Sophia rode with Rick and Carl, even though Daryl wasn't happy about it, he agreed, trusting Rick and Michonne to watch over Sophia if anything happened.

But the third day was awful. They ran into a large herd which caused them to get cut off from the highway so they had to double back. Tanner was whiny because of being in the stuffy cab all day, which made Sophia grumpy, which made Daryl start. By the time they pulled up to the small camp site just outside of the Fort, Carol was ready to pull her hair out.

It was agreed that the men would go together with Carl and get the lay of the land on the Fort. Carol fidgeted next to the truck as Daryl gear up, the sun was close to setting and she knew they'd have to work quickly if they would make it back by dark. Sophia had tears running down her face, as she stood against the truck watching her dad, her arms crossed, "Why do you always have to go Daddy?"

Daryl frowned, kneeling down in front of his daughter, "Come on peaches, you know the drill. This is to find you, your brother, and your momma somewhere safe. I'll be fine. What's it I always say?"

Sophia groaned, "Nothing can kill a Dixon but a Dixon."

Daryl chuckled, "That's right peaches. Now stand up and give your daddy a proper hug."

Sophia stood up and wrapped her arms around her father's waist, hugging him tight like it was the last time. Daryl kissed the top of her head, "Now go say good bye to your little boyfriend, but no kissin' or my bow might accidentally go off and shot him in the ass."

Sophia growled at her father but headed toward Carl who was getting ready with his dad.

Daryl walked up to Carol and Tanner, his son reaching out for him grabbing his finger. Daryl stood there staring at their son, "Ya know this is for the best, don't cha?"

Carol nodded, trying to smile, "I know. Just be safe."

Daryl nodded still looking into his son's face, "I will be, ya just keep them both close to ya till I get home, ya hear me?" He looked up and cupped her cheek, "I love ya, ya hear me?"

Carol nodded, quickly wiping at tear, "I know, I love you and I'll take care of things here."

Merle walked up behind Daryl, "Carol….." He nodded toward Beth who was crying holding onto her father.

Carol nodded, "Don't worry we got her, it'll get easier, it's just the hormones."

Merle looked sick, "Alright, let's go baby brother."

Daryl leaned in kissing her, Carol didn't want to let. When they pulled away, she knew he didn't want to leave her either, his voice cracked, "I'll be back woman."

Carol nodded, "I know." He gave her one last nod and turned climbing in the bed of Rick's truck and then they were gone.

By sun down everyone was on pins and needles. They ate in silence, Dale and Maggie keeping watch. They kept close to the fire, trying to stay warm. Carol finally put Beth in their tent with Sophia and Tanner; Hershel had given her something to sleep. They were all worried, Carol stared at the moon, closing her eyes, she prayed, twisting the cross necklace in her hands, please let them be alright.

By morning, Hershel and Dale came to Carol, there had been no sign of them and the others were starting to stir. Hershel frowned putting his hand on her shoulder, "Carol, Rick and Daryl said if they didn't make it back by sun up that we were to move everybody back to the rest stop."

Carol pulled away from him, "NO, that was a whole day's drive away. I won't leave my husband and I know Beth won't leave with Merle, what about Maggie with Glen?"

Dale sighed, "They knew they could be walking into something bad. Daryl said I had to keep you and the kids safe. The fort is only ten miles down the road, if they were fine they'd be back by now."

Carol shook her head, "NO, I'm starting breakfast; you'll have to knock me out to get me to leave."

The two men watched her as she stormed toward the fire, getting ready for breakfast. They were just getting ready to go and try to talk to her, when they heard a vehicle approaching. Maggie and Dale both picked up their guns. But then Carol saw them, Daryl smirked as the truck came to a stop, he was covered in walker guts from head to toe, he looked exhausted, but she thought he was the most beautiful thing ever.

She ran to him and he caught her as she wrapped herself around him, muttering into his neck, "I was so scared. So scared."

Daryl chuckled, looking over at his brother who was kissing Beth to beat the band. Daryl closed his eyes, taking in her scent, "Ain't ever have to worry woman, I'll always fine ya, no matter what. Come on woman let's pack up the kids and go see our new home."

**Alright! They made the Fort! I hope you are all doing a little happy dance right now! Hugs! Kaye**


	4. The Little Things

Chapter 4…..It's the Little Things

**Well we've gotten to the Fort, now I did lots and lots of research was ticked that all the cool Forts in Georgia are of course in Savannah. I'm from Ohio y'all so not well versed in the placement of Forts from the Civil War in Georgia. So I got to thinking about battles, so I picked the Battle of Davis which was fought in that little space right where Tennessee, Alabama, and Georgia meet up. So I'm making up my own Fort. Luckily I am a history buff. But I'm sure I'm adding things too…LOL…because it's fan fic and I'm a funny woman that way. So bear with me! **

**Thank you guys for all the support and reviews. If I didn't get to you, I'm so stinking sorry and THANK YOU from both of us!**

**Ok, we don't own the Walking Dead, but if we did…..LOL….oh it would be on late night cable!**

**-Dusk-**

Carol held on tight to Tanner as they drove the truck through the gates of Fort Davis it was just like she remembered. The thing that shocked her was the amount of walkers that were stacked up in smoldering piles. She looked at Daryl and he gave her that half cocky smirk, "Looked like they were doin' one of those reenactin' things when shit went to hell. Had to fight a fuckin' army to get ya a place woman, but we did it."

Carol felt tears in her eyes, "This is why it took you so long to come back."

Daryl nodded, "Come on, we got the old bunk house cleared out for us. It'll be the base of operations till we can secure the rest of this place. The officer's quarters had walkers in them and we need to clean shit up a bit before we start dividing living space."

Carol nodded watching as Sophia got out of the truck twirling around, "Oh momma there's so much room!"

Daryl chuckled, putting his crossbow on his back, "Yup little peaches, it's great ain't it?"

Sophia nodded, hugging into her daddy's side, making a face, "Oh daddy you're covered in walker guts."

This only made Daryl laugh harder as he pushed her into his side, "Good for your skin."

Sophia shook her head pulling away from him looking at her clothes mortified, "I'm never gonna get that smell out of these."

Carol laughed, slapping her husband on his arm; she hadn't seen him this happy in a long time, "Be nice to her."

Daryl grinned, following behind the others as Rick led them into the bunk house. The bunk house was large; it at one time had held almost fifty men. There was plenty of room to spread out and the families did just that. Daryl pushed two bunks together, wiggling his eyebrows at Carol, which made Sophia make gagging noises. Carol blushed, setting down Tanner on the bunks. She looked around and smiled as she saw Beth and Merle take bunks near them, Merle pushing theirs together also. Beth smiled at her man sadly and Carol heard him mumbling to her to lie down and rest.

Near the door, Michonne took a bunk by Rick and Carl. That was an interesting development that Carol would file away for later. Then Maggie and Glenn, cuddling into each other's side. Hershel took a bunk in-between his daughters near Tyreese and Andrea. While Patricia and Dale took bunks together, they had made it through hell and Carol just hoped that they'd finally found their little bit of heaven.

She was snapped out of her thoughts by Tanner who rolled over onto his belly pushing up on his arms. Carol smiled; he was growing so big, so fast. She looked up at Daryl who looked sick, he walked around and grabbed Tanner off the bed, "Damn it woman, he could fall. Ya can't let him go rolling around like that, he can't see right, he could hurt himself."

He thrust Tanner into her arms, clearly pissed at her, as he stormed off he called over his shoulder, "Goin' to unpack the fuckin' truck."

Carol sighed, kissing Tanner on the head, whispering to him, "It's alright baby boy, momma won't let you get hurt."

**-Dusk-**

Carol didn't see him the rest of the night. She helped Patricia make dinner and tried to keep herself busy, but once she got the kids ready for bed, she went in search of her husband. She found him sitting on top of the brick wall, his elbows on his knees, staring into the horizon. She hugged her thin sweater to her arms, "Room for two here?"

Daryl looked up at her and smirked a little, nodding his head. She sat down next to him and knew that he would talk when he was ready. She sighed, wondering what was going on in his head.

Daryl had lost it when he saw Tanner pulling himself up on the bed. He knew he should be excited but it just reminded him how much harder his son was going to have to work to survive in their world. In plain terms it scared the hell out of him. He had waited his whole damn life to have a family that loved him and the thought of losing just one of them, terrified him. He glanced over at his wife, chewing on his thumb nail, "I don't know what to do for 'im."

Carol turned to look at him, "Tanner?"

Daryl nodded, "Ain't been a daddy before, hardly had a year with 'Phia before he came along and I've been fuckin' that up left and right. I just do what I think is best and sometimes it ain't enough."

Carol reached over taking his rough hand in hers, "It's all we all can do. They don't come with a secret manual that tells us what to do Daryl. Tanner will be fine, you're doing great."

Daryl shook his head, standing up he paced back and forth in front of her, "What if a walker comes up on his blind side Carol, what if. I mean what if I'm not there and it's too late when I get there."

Carol stood up she had heard all she could; she stood in his path, her grey blue eyes staring at him hard, "DARYL MATTHEW DIXON, that's enough! For God sakes, he has you for a father. There is no better tracker alive and you'll teach him how to work around his problem. You'll teach that boy how to survive. He's blind in one eye, MAYBE we don't even know how much damage has happened to that eye. From what I've read it can give them excellent night vision, it's the light that really affects them. Anyone of us could get bit, not because of something you did, but because it was just their time. Hell, I got scratched and should be dead, but YOU SAVED ME! Now if you're going to sit up here and second guess everything then I won't listen to this. Our children are in bed, I'd like you to join me, but if you don't see fit to do that, then….well…FINE!"

Daryl stood there slacked jawed as she stormed away. He sighed, leaning against the brick wall looking out into the night. He saw a few walkers milling around the lake and sighed. Carol was right; he could teach Tanner what he needed to know to survive. He was being silly. He finally got the courage up to go down and get into bed with his pissed off wife, hoping she didn't kick his ass when he did.

When he got to the bunk house, Dale was on watch. Daryl nodded to him and made his way over to their spot, Sophia and Tanner were both sound asleep and Carol was curled on her side, facing their son who was in his portable playpen. Daryl took off his bow and toed off his boots, climbing into the bed. He snaked his hand up into her bunks covers and pulled Carol tight against him. When he did he heard her sniffle a little, he kissed her neck, whispering into her ear, "I know, I freak out. Damn it Carol, my worst nightmare would be showin' up too damn late for any of y'all. I can't lose you now that I got ya. Do you understand?"

Carol nodded her head, turning into his chest; he could feel her hot tears soaking his shirt, her voice a whisper, "You don't think I don't panic. I'm the one who got pregnant Daryl, I've subjective this baby to a harsh cruel world. HE could die from so many things, walkers being the least of my worries. He hasn't had shots, I don't eat well, so is he getting enough food from milk. I'm a mess all the time, but I don't say anything. Then what if something happens to you? Then I'm alone with both of them and heartbroken. How would I go on? I can't lose you; you're the only person that has ever really loved me besides the kids."

She sobbed then, letting it all out. Daryl held her, patting her back. He looked up and saw that Merle was sitting up on his bunk, Beth's head in his lap, brushing the girl's hair. The two brothers nodded silently to each other, vowing to do everything in their power to give the women in their lives all the security they could.

**-Dusk-**

Rick led Beth and Carol into one of the Officers buildings. They had been at the Fort for over a week and they were slowly clearing out spots for them to live in. Maggie, Glenn, Hershel, Patricia, and Dale were staying in the command's old quarters because it was closest to the Clinic. Rick, Carl, Michonne, Andrea, and Tyreese had decided to stay in the old bunk house, since none of them were paired up. So that left the old captain's quarters for the Dixon family.

Beth made a face as she stepped into the living room, "This is going to take forever to clean out."

Carol nodded her head, the bodies had been drug out, but there was walker blood everywhere. They both sighed, then looked at each other and laughed. Beth groaned, "Merle thinks we'll be able to move here tonight."

Carol groaned, "Well there's a study and a bedroom, we need to move the desk out and get a bed for in there. Do you mind taking the study since it's a little smaller since we have Sophia and Tanner?"

Beth smiled shaking her head, her eyes were sad though, "No, it's fine. Merle said they want to start building real houses as soon as they can."

Carol squeezed her arm, "Ok, let's get some muscle to move things around while we scrub. If we get the bedrooms cleaned I think we can be in here tonight. Leaving the living room for last, it really is gross."

Beth laughed, "Yes and if Merle's a pain in my ass I can make him sleep out there."

By bed time they had cleaned both rooms, Daryl and Merle found a bed tucked away in one of the other areas of the Fort and the two women set up Merle and Beth's room. Sophia was happy with one of the bunks from the bunk house, saying that way she could have Carl stay over with her which made Daryl mutter under his breath about having to kill some asshole.

Carol sat on the bed the sun had gone down and everyone was exhausted. They were keeping watch but the yard to the Fort was very secure, the ten foot brick wall going all the way around. Even in spots where cannonballs had broke through the wall, the holes weren't big enough for a walker to get in. So Daryl and Merle had gone to walk the perimeter with Rick and Glenn leaving them alone for the first time in their new home.

Carol looked at the pale blue walls and the ran her fingers over the thick quilt on their bed. The Fort has been used for a long time as a place for reenactors to stage battles and because of that a lot of the furnishings in the Fort were new or refurbished. Carol sighed pulling down the quilt. They just may have found a place to truly call their own.

She didn't even know she had drifted off to sleep when she felt strong rough hands sneak up under her tank top and pull her back against him. Daryl smiled against her shoulder as he kissed it, "Welcome home woman."

Carol smiled, "Welcome home baby."

**I know a lot of setting the scene here. You have to picture this Fort in your mind. If you've been to one of these they always have a big bunkhouse, an armory, a few nice apartments that were for the officers and their families, and of course a clinic and mess hall. So I needed to lay the ground work for that and Carol and Daryl's insecurities about parenting during the raise of the walkers. I throw it back to Athlete Girl and then we have our first time jump which is Merle and Daryl building Merle and Beth's house. So I hope you liked this and thank you all for reading this far! Hugs, Kaye and Athlete Girl**


	5. Growing Pains

Chapter 5….Growing Pains

**This is just a short little chapter to keep you excited about this little story! Athlete Girl is travelling across country so we have this little chapter to keep us going! I know we haven't seen much from Carl and Sophia so I snuck them into this! **

**I hope you all enjoy this! The response to this little story has been overwhelming**

**We don't own anything but if we did, Sophia would be alive and Carl won't be crazy!**

**-Dusk-**

Sophia wiped the sweat from her brow, she had been hanging wash for the last hour and she was starting to get pissed. There was Carl, Rick, her Uncle Merle, and her daddy standing up on the wall, all three of them were laughing. Here she was with her momma, Aunt Beth, and Patricia hanging THEIR laundry while they screwed off!

She pinned the shirt in her hands and growled. Carol laughed, glancing at the men on the wall, "Something wrong honey?"

Sophia waved her arm at them, "THEM! Do they realize that getting skid marks out of their under pants SUCKS! I mean I haven't seen them do a damn thing all day momma! It's not fair."

The three women chuckled, Patricia crossing her arms eyeing Carol, "Maybe we should send our little union rep up there to remind the men that maybe we need some down time too?"

Beth huffed, "Good luck with your Uncle Merle, he can't even pick up his dirty boots, and it has nothing to do with his hand."

Carol nodded her head, eyeing her daughter, "Go ahead sweetie, give them hell."

Sophia beamed, "Really? Oh momma, I'm gonna set them to rights!"

As Sophia stormed across the field toward the wall, Patricia put her hand on Carol's shoulder, "That little woman is gonna run this place one day."

Carol reached up and squeezed Patricia's hand, laughing, "Oh yes, I think she just might!"

**-Dusk-**

Sophia climbed up the ladder and came to stand in front of the men, who all turned to look at the pissed off little mini-woman. Daryl chuckled, "What's wrong peaches?"

Sophia huffed, pointing at him, "Don't you peaches me! Y'all listen and ya listen good! We ain't your damn slaves. We're down there in this sun sweating our asses off while y'all stand there and laugh your asses off! How about you come down and give a hand since ya all seem to have so much time on your hands! I mean it won't hurt any of you to clean your own damn underwear."

The men just stood there and said nothing, but Carl being inexperienced in all things woman was the one to stick his foot in his mouth. Carl huffed, "That's woman work! We would never lower ourselves to that kind of work."

The other men groaned at the kid's stupidity, taking a visible step back from Carl, he was now on his own. Sophia took a step toward him, poking her finger into his chest, "FOR YOUR INFORMATION CARL DAVID GRIMES, IT IS NOT MY JOB TO SCRUB THE SKID MARKS FROM YOUR NASTY UNDER WEAR! I have NEVER wanted to hit someone so bad in my life! DON'T EVEN! Think to talk to me again! You….you….you…asshole! And the rest of you! Better get down there and help out!"

After Sophia had stormed away, Merle chuckled, looking at the miserable face that Carl was making, "Oh boy ya really opened your mouth and stepped into that shit. I guess we best go take care of our women before we're all in the doghouse like this one."

Daryl and Merle climbed down the wall, heading to their wives figuring helping with the laundry and maybe making some dinner for their women would get them lucky that night. Carl stood there his mouth open still staring at Sophia's form by the clothes line. He looked at his dad, "What did I say?"

Rick laughed, throwing an arm around his son's shoulders, "Oh son, we better take a walk maybe I can help ya get out of the dog house."

**-Dusk-**

That night Sophia smiled as her daddy put a plate of canned vegetables and grilled rabbit. Even her Aunt Beth who had been really quiet since she lost her baby was smiling as Uncle Merle and her daddy bickered while they made dinner. They sat down and her daddy looked at her momma taking a bit of her food, her momma groaned closing her eyes, "This is wonderful you two. Thank you for making dinner."

Her daddy beamed reaching over to kiss her momma's cheek, "You're welcome woman."

Beth smiled leaning over to kiss her Uncle's cheek, "I'll pay ya back later." Her Uncle Merle smirked, reaching under the table, Sophia didn't want to know what was going on, but her Aunt Beth squealed and slapped at his hand which made her Uncle Merle laugh hard.

They were almost done with their dinner when a soft knock came to the door. Carol got up and went to the door and almost laughed at the sight before her. Standing there in fresh clothes looking like he just stepped out of a shower was Carl. He had a handful of colorful wildflowers in his hand; Carol looked over and saw Rick and Michonne watching him from a ways down the field. Carol smiled at Carl, "Well hello there, what can I do for you?"

Carl was sweating bullets. His dad had a long talk with him this afternoon about how to make a girl like you and telling them what was women work wasn't the way to do it. So here he was cleaned up and scrubbed from head to toe, with flowers in his hand, standing in front of Carol. "I…..I was….can I talk to Sophia?"

Carol smirked, "Sure I'll get her."

Carl waited at the door for what took forever; Sophia came to the door her arms crossed, "What do you want?"

Carl could hear Daryl snort in amusement, Carl took a deep breath, holding out the flowers, "I pick these for ya to say I'm sorry for earlier. I was hoping that you might take a walk with me, dad, and Michonne."

Sophia nodded her head, "Momma, Daddy I'm going for a walk with Carl, alright."

Daryl appeared in the hallway with Carol behind him, "Ya be back before dark."

Carl nodded his head, "Yes sir, Dad and Michonne are going with us."

Daryl almost growled, "Be sure ya don't wander off alone."

Carl nodded his head, "No sir, with them the whole time."

Sophia smiled at her parents and walked out the door shutting it heading on her walk with Carl.

**-Dusk-**

After dinner, Carol and Daryl took Tanner outside so he could sit on the grass and enjoy the cool evening air, besides the noises coming from Beth and Merle's room was mind blowing. Daryl made a mental note to make sure they build Merle and Beth's house first.

Carol smiled at him as she handed Tanner a rattle, "She's fine you know."

Daryl grunted, his eyes on his daughter as she walked with that BOY, "Yeah she's not the one I'm worried about! Damn kid needs to find something else to keep his ass busy and stay away from my daughter."

Carol chuckled, scooting over so her head was on his shoulder, "I think she's the one that's going to give him a run for his money. Jesus she's a tough one like her daddy." She leaned up kissing his cheek.

Daryl huffed, looking down at his wife, a dirty little smirk playing on his face, "Oh that right, I'm tough huh?" She nodded and he leaned down to kiss her firmly on the lips, their tongues starting to caress the other when Sophia cleared her throat.

Carol giggled a little as they pulled away, "Yes honey?"

Sophia smiled, "Can Carl stay over? We can camp out in the living room?"

Carol looked at Daryl who rolled his eyes and groaned, Carol nodded her head, "Yup, just remember young lady separate sleeping bags and no funny business."

Daryl felt sick, "FUNNY BUSINESS! Jesus! Sophia, CAROL? Is there somethin' I need to know?"

Carol shook her head, "NO! I'm just setting rules. Just calm down. Yes, Carl can stay, go on and tell him."

Sophia smiled kissing both her parents on the cheek and running toward Carl. Carol laughed, picking up Tanner and kissing Daryl on the cheek, "You're gonna be fine daddy."

Daryl pulled her into his side, "I'm gonna be fine, but that boy might wake up tomorrow with arrow related wounds." Carol laughed hard as he pulled her into the house, thinking to herself that Carl and Sophia would be a sweet couple, if Carl lived long enough to marry her.

**Ok, hope you enjoyed! Just a little fluffy! Hugs! Kaye**


	6. Love: Meth

Chapter 6…..Love

**My dear Athlete Girl has helped my mood so much! I hope you like this one! I know I did….Glenn has one of the best thoughts EVER! Enjoy and PM the hell out of her! **

Love

Rick's group was tired but optimistic. Day by day more improvements appeared in the fort and Daryl and Merle had even drawn out a cabin plan and marked out the foundation on the ground. They passed their days hunting and planning the materials that they were going to need. Beth did her best to be useful to the group within the limits her father had mandated for physical activity. He had ordered no sex for six weeks, a mandate that wasn't a problem at first because they were grieving and there were few opportunities with the group sleeping in the same room. As time went on though she hungered for Merle's touch and caught him gazing at her hungrily. She needed more than comfort from him. They both became preoccupied and testy.

A sudden heat spell took a toll on the group. They had been working feverishly to clear the other buildings so they could split up into families but the day heat sapped them and at night the fort was stuffy and it made sleeping difficult especially with Tanner fussing. Everyone was stripped down to the barest essentials they could manage while preserving decency. Beth went to bed with just a camisole and a pair of panties and Merle grumbled about having to wear shorts because he'd happily hang his shit out in front of God, Jesus, the sinners and the saints. It was too hot to cuddle and it oppressed Beth.

One night a heat storm popped up and a blessedly cool breeze wafted over the sleeping people. Beth woke up suddenly with her hormones crashing, Merle was nude on top of her thrusting against her panties and her tank top was thrown to the side. He was feasting on her tits and her legs were locked around him. A primal moan escaped her, yes this is what she needed. She ran her nails across his back and bucker her hips against him when...

"Bethany," her father's voice rang out. "You're risking a pelvic infection and that I can't fix." Beth shrieked and rolled out from under Merle who fell onto his stomach with a colossal hard on. She fumbled with her tank top and once it was on she ran to the utility closet and slammed the door. To get caught having sex by other people was embarrassing. To get caught having sex by her father and for him to admonish her during the act in front of the rest of her family was the most humiliating thing that had ever happened to her. She sat on the floor and sobbed uncontrollably into her knees. She imagined that she and Merle would never be able to have sex again. She imagined that she could never be in the same room with her father again.

"Fuck," muttered Merle on his stomach. He punched the pillow and yelled, "FUCK" and jerked his shorts on over his painful dick. He sat up and rubbed his eyes. "Hershel we just woke up that way," he said tiredly. Hershel's voice came out of the dark, "Then you know what you have to do to fix it. An infection could kill her or sterilize her. What's worse Merle?" In the meantime Maggie ran to the closet and when she opened the door everyone could hear Beth's frantic sobs. Maggie entered and shut the door behind her, squeezing in to sit next to Beth. She held her sister and tried to calm her. "We just woke up that way," gasped Beth. Maggie shushed her. "I know honey. It's been happening to us too. It's hard."

Merle opened the door. "C'mere sugar," he said. "No," wailed Beth. Maggie stood up and moved past Merle to exit. When she was gone he entered and shut the door behind him. "You gotta stand up, ain't enough floor for me to set," he said. She wiped her nose and stood up falling into his embrace. He hugged her tightly. "You gonna sleep with Maggie until we're clear," he said. Beth clutched him with her fingernails and exploded in a new round of tears. "No, I have to have you. I can't do this without you," she cried. He kissed her tears. "I can't leave ya be," he said. "It's bad enough durin' the day but at night I can't keep off ya. We gotta do this angel if we want more babies." Beth suddenly felt angry. "I hate this life. I want to go back to Woodbury. We had a life there," she protested. He thought back to their apartment. It seemed like a million years ago. What he would give for that little space to themselves again. He rubbed her back. "It's gonna get better. I promise." Beth nodded reluctantly and she held him tightly, absorbing his strength.

Once she calmed he led her out of the closet to their space where Maggie waited. Beth lay down with Maggie and buried her face in the pillow. Merle looked over to Maggie and Glen's spot where Glen looked at him expectantly. "In your dreams short round," groused Merle and Glen muttered, "Thank God". The idea of waking up being spooned by Merle was more than he could handle under any circumstance short of a nuclear winter. Merle sat up against the wall near Tanner's crib, sighed and closed his eyes still smelling her on his skin.

TWDTWDTWDTWDTWD TWDTWDTWDTWDTWD TWDTWDTWDTWDTWD

No one complained but they all wondered how they were going to make it another few weeks. Merle was on a hair trigger and roared at everyone except Beth and Beth cried herself to sleep every night. During the day she tried to get into the routine but frequently ran to the closet to cry everything out. One thing was for sure, everyone appreciated Beth's sweet and sunny disposition now that it was gone. They'd never take it for granted again.

Merle was outside shirtless and he was swinging a scythe to cut the long grass surrounding the foundation markings. He swung a lot harder than needed to bleed off his volcanic sexual energy. He cleared one side and stopped to wipe his forehead then he decided to cut another length on that side. He revealed a small depression in the grass and stopped to get a good look. He scratched his head and for the first time in weeks he laughed. He had a solution to all their problems.

TWDTWDTWDTWDTWD TWDTWDTWDTWDTWD TWDTWDTWDTWDTWD

Beth was helping Carol, Hershel and Patti sort through the clinic. A lot of the supplies were fakes but of the drugs an instruments were real and could be used. There was a knock on the doorjamb and they looked up to see a hot and sweaty Merle standing in the doorway with his button shirt hanging open to reveal his dirty white wife beater. Beth thought he looked like a god with the sunlight at his back shining through his short brown curls.

"Hey there angel," he said. She smiled at him wiping her forehead and said, "Hey big man". He rolled his tongue around in his mouth and his eyes crinkled. Something was up. "Gotcha a present," he said with a devilish smile. She looked up hopefully then looked down at his crotch and approached him. "We can't," she whispered. He laughed and said, "Ain't that, though mine's the best gift any woman could hope for." She looked at him mistrustfully. "It's on me," he said. "Ya gotta find it."

Beth's interest was piqued. She looked him up and down curiously then walked around him, lifting his shirt to see if anything was stuck in the back of his pants. She came back in front of him and asked, "How big is it?" Merle smiled and worked his jaw back and forth, smiling. She still hadn't seen it. "Golf ball. Baseball mebbe." She moved to check his pants packets and he said, "Don't unleash the beast angel. It's above the belt."

She raised her eyes to his front shirt pockets. She got close to him and rose up on her toes. Both pockets looked like they contained something small. Merle was full on grinning. Hershel, Carol and Pattie were all watching with fascination. She lifted the flap of one and peeked in but it was a dark colored shirt and she couldn't see anything. She moved to put her hand in then stopped. "Merle it better not be a snake," she said seriously. He shook his head, looking into her eyes and daring her to do it.

She gently put her hand in and felt something soft. And warm. And breathing! She gently pulled it out. "Oh!" she breathed. "Oh little baby." She cuddled the tiny baby rabbit to her chest. "Oh look at you," she whispered. She gently exposed its belly and looked between its legs then cuddled it back to her chest. "Oh you sweet little girl," she cooed. The others came over with curiosity and the women exclaimed, "Awwww," when they saw the tiny brown bunny with huge eyes twitching her little nose at them.

"Y'aint done," smiled Merle. Beth handed the bunny to Patti and rose up on her toes to gently explore the other pocket. "Oh," she said as she pulled out another baby and examined it. "Hi little boy," she said. "Oh Carol, look at his sweet little ears!" The women all ooo'd and ahh'd over them. The bunny snuggled into Beth's chest and looked around with big eyes. Beth unconsciously rocked him and cooed. She looked up and said, "Oh Merle, I love you so much." She bounced up to give him a soft kiss on the cheek and beamed at him. "I did get ya TWO presents," he reminded her. She smiled mischievously and kissed his other cheek then a long kiss on his mouth. "God I love you," she breathed.

"I'll build ya a hutch," he said. "You can breed 'em for meat." She nodded and cuddled her little bunny boy. "We're not eating these two though," she said as she stroked his cute little ears. "They're going to live a long life with lots of sex and babies."

TWDTWDTWDTWDTWD TWDTWDTWDTWDTWD TWDTWDTWDTWDTWD

When the group met that night they marveled over the babies. Hershel in particular felt great. He had examined the rabbits and he reveled in the use of his veterinary knowledge. He smiled down at the baby bunnies that had completely transformed his daughter. And they were perfectly healthy - as long as people left them alone they'd be fine. "Beth these babies are likely not weaned. You'll need to feed them once at night on their backs, then you need to use a soft cloth to stimulate them to urinate and defecate." Beth nodded in rapt attention. She had helped her daddy care for hundreds of animals and she was up for this.

"But where will we get milk?" Beth asked. Slowly every eye in the room turned to Carol. Carol was changing Tanner and cooing to him, she had only half heard the conversation and when she felt the silence she looked up. She recalled the last words of the conversation and looked up at the group then took a double take. She laughed, her eyes sparkling. "Sure, why not," she giggled. Daryl glared at her. "You gotta be fucking kidding me. You're going to nurse bunnies?" Carol tried to keep a straight face. "Yes Daryl, the plus side is that if I keep the bunnies attached to my nipples they'll keep my milk warm."

Everyone in the room burst out laughing at Daryl's astonished expression and Carol laughed. "Honey, I'm just going to squirt out some milk into a cup for them. They'll feed the babies with an eyedropper." Daryl glared at all of them, said "Pfft" and walked out the door. Carol handed the baby to Patti and went out to soothe his ruffled feathers with a quick fuck in the clinic.

Hershel gimped over to Merle who was leaning on the counter watching Beth lining the nursery box with soft cloths and showing Carl how to tuck in the babies. Merle's face was expressionless but he didn't take his eyes off her. Hershel leaned on his crutches and said, "Merle." Merle turned to him and Hershel said, "Son, I'm going to hug you." Merle swallowed and tried not to stiffen when Hershel embraced him. Merle even awkwardly patted Hershel's back. Hershel didn't speak and neither did Merle. They turned to watch Beth.

Rick smiled as he watched Carl helping Beth manage the bunnies. The hard edge was gone from Carl's face. For a little while he was a kid again. Rick treasured the moment and etched the picture into his heart.

Later that night everyone went to bed with smiles on their faces for a change, especially Merle who was dragged into the closet for the blow job of his life.

**OK. Did you like it? Athlete Girl**


	7. Sometimes Alone is Better

Chapter 7….Sometimes Alone Is Good

**Well, Athlete Girl really did awesome last chapter. Who doesn't love Merle with two baby bunnies! Why did I feel my ovaries explode a little? Too stinking cute! I'm hoping you like this chapter! **

**Just a reminder that we own nothing just a deep love for Merle/Beth and Carol/Daryl. We do own two baby bunnies and any offspring that our couples have! Tanner was the idea of the wonderful Braztek.**

**Ok, here we go**** Poor Daryl….that's all I'm going to say….poor Daryl.**

**-Dusk-**

You never know when a day is going to go to shit under it happens. That what happened to Daryl. He got up like every morning, Carol was already up with Tanner and Sophia was half in and out of her bed still sleeping. He chuckled dressing quickly, he slipped into the small kitchen area where he heard Carol humming as she feed Tanner. He stood there watching her; he still couldn't believe that she was his. She looked beautiful sitting there feeding their son from her breast. She looked like a damn goddess, his goddess. She looked up and smiled at him, "Morning, coffee is ready and there is some left over biscuits from dinner last night."

He nodded, leaning down to kiss his son's head, then kissed his wife. He growled at her as he pulled away, "Wish 'Phia was gone, I'd skip huntin' and do bad things to ya."

Carol giggled, "You sir are a bad, bad man." He sat down across from her and smiled when he felt her bare foot trail up his leg, he wiggled his eyebrows at her as Merle came stumbling into the kitchen.

Carol dropped her foot and smirked at him, "Morning Merle, there's coffee."

Merle grunted, always the charmer first thing in the morning. Beth came out smiling at everyone, her hair a mess; they really had fallen into a normal family routine.

After he and Merle ate they headed outside the Fort to the woods nearby. There was nothing better than walking into the woods with his brother. By mid day they both had bagged a deer, they drug them back into the wall and set them up skinning them and slaughtering the meat. He and Merle were happier than they had been in years. What they hadn't thought about was the trail of blood they made with the deer. As they were finishing up with the deer, they heard the screams and went running.

**-Dusk-**

Carol had been working in the yard, Hershel and Dale had worked all morning on tilling up the ground the day before and now Carol and Beth were planting some seeds that Rick and Michonne had picked up on their last run. Tanner was laying on the ground near her, crawling around cooing to himself. Patricia and Andrea were nearby beating rugs they had found in the clinic.

They didn't hear the walkers until they were almost on top of them. Carol let out a scream as she ran for Tanner, pulling the boy to her chest. She reached for her knife, but she didn't have it with her, she had grown lax behind the large wall of the fort. The first walker reached for her and she kicked it in the chest while keeping Tanner close to her chest as it fell to the ground. Carol stood over it, kicking it as hard as she could in the head until the skull caved in. An arrow whistled through the air, Daryl was running toward her full speed, "GET YOUR ASS IN THE FUCKIN' HOUSE!" Carol nodded running as fast as she could Beth right behind her with Sophia.

They slammed the door to the small house and Carol scanned the room, "Beth take the baby. I need to check the house."

Beth nodded, pulling Tanner to her, Sophia stood at the window watching as her father, Uncle, Glenn, and Rick took down the remaining walkers. But it was too late Andrea was on the ground, with Tyreese kneeling at her side. Sophia covered her mouth, "MOMMA!"

Carol came running into the room, "What?" Sophia pointed out the window and she froze when she saw her friend out there lying on the grass blood pouring from her neck. Carol let a sob rip from her chest, Andrea was her friend, she had been with them since the quarry.

Beth put her hand on Carol's shoulder, "Go on, I got them." Carol nodded, hugging her, then she placed a kiss on Tanner's head and kissed Sophia.

She opened the door and ran across the field sliding to her knees next to Andrea. Andrea looked up at her and smiled, the fever already working through her body, "Hey, glad you're here."

Carol sobbed, leaning her head down on her friend's chest, "You can't go, what will we do without you?"

Andrea smiled, "It's alright, I'm going to be with Amy and my parents. Hold onto your family Carol." Carol nodded her head, "I will, I promise. Thank you for being my friend."

Andrea coughed, looking at Tyreese, "Tell Michonne I'll miss her and thank you."

Tyreese nodded his head, looking at Carol, "We have to….I don't know….I can't…"

Carol nodded, reaching for the gun in his hand, Carol bent down kissing her friend's cheek, whispering to her, "Safe journey."

Andrea nodded, closing her eyes, the blood loss making it hard for her to keep her eyes open. Carol put the gun against her friend's temple and pulled the trigger. The lone gunshot echoing off the brick walls of the fort. Carol thought she heard Tanner scream from inside the house, but she was lost in her own grief as she sobbed into her hands.

**-Dusk-**

By the time Daryl got to Carol she was sobbing. He dropped down next to her, pulling her into his arms, "It's alright woman, it's fine….she's at peace now…..come on we need to get ya inside….with the kids…"

Daryl walked his wife into the house, setting her down on the couch. Sophia was pacing with Tanner who was screaming his head off. Beth went to Carol, with a wash cloth cleaning the blood off her hands and arms; she looked up at Daryl, "Go, Sophia and I will take care of both of them."

Daryl sighed, taking Tanner for a minute, "Come on little man, settle down a minute, Momma ain't feelin' good."

Carol reached for the baby and Daryl handed her him, it worried him how quiet she was. Beth motioned him toward the door and he headed out the door.

Rick was pacing back and forth, looking at the fallen walker bodies; he looked at Merle and Daryl, "HOW DID THIS HAPPEN?"

Merle shook his head, "Gate was closed tight when we came in, don't have fuckin' clue."

Rick looked over where Dale and Glenn were putting Andrea's body in a sheet, Michonne and Tyreese were already digging a grave for her, "Come on we need to figure this out."

When they got to the small door by the gate, it was open. Daryl looked at Merle and then to Rick, "We used the gate not the door."

Rick shook his head, "We need to check this place from top to bottom and make sure we don't have any unwanted visitors, also need to make sure there aren't any more walkers. Then we'll bury Andrea and then we need to figure out who opened this damn door." Rick sighed, "Carol alright?"

Daryl sighed, "Not really. But Beth is with her."

**-Dusk-**

After two hours they had searched the whole Fort, taking down a few more walkers. By the time they got down to the field, the others had gathered and were getting ready to lay Andrea to rest. They found a place near the back East wall of the Fort. It was peaceful here and some wildflowers grew there. Michonne walked over to Rick silently slipping her hand in his, but she didn't cry, but he knew later when they were alone she would. Andrea had been her best friend.

Beth sang 'Amazing Grace' and Hershel spoke a few words, then Dale broke down but what worried Daryl was how silent Carol had been. She stood there holding Tanner tight against her and stared straight ahead.

That night Rick made sure that there were at least two people on the wall at all times. He was nervous; worried that someone might be sneaking in trying to tear away at what they had. Daryl didn't care as long as his family was safe.

Carol had come back from the funeral and Beth had guided her right into their room laying her down. Daryl and Merle had gone out to take first watch on the wall, pacing back and forth. Daryl hadn't even had time to talk to Carol and make sure she was alright. She almost seemed in shock from the events of the day. He sighed hoping that things weren't going to go bad. They all needed this place to be good, to be safe. He sighed turning around to pace back the other way, his eyes kept going to their small officer's quarters where he knew his woman was hurting, he hoped his watch went fast.

**-Dusk-**

Carl felt sick as he lay in his bed. He could hear Michonne crying in the next room and his dad muttering soft words to her. He had been stupid. He saw Daryl and Merle head out and he wanted to go with them, so he had followed them. His dad was a great man, but he wanted to learn how to be like a Dixon for Sophia. He hadn't meant to leave the door open that let the walkers in. He was just trying to get pass the two men before they saw him. Now he couldn't stand the fact that because of what he did, Andrea was dead. People were sad, and that was all his fault.

He pulled himself from his bed and walked out into the small sitting room where his dad and Michonne were. His dad had Michonne cuddled up into his side and the usually strong woman was crying. Rick looked up at his son, "What's the matter Carl?"

Carl had tears in his eyes, "Dad, I left the door open."

Rick sat up, Michonne pulling away from him staring at the boy, "YOU DID WHAT?"

Carl let a tear fall, looking at the ground, "I wanted to see what Daryl and Merle did when they hunted. I didn't mean to let the walkers in, I just wanted to … I wanted…..and then Andrea…..and it's all my fault she's dead…" Carl was sobbing he fell to his knees crying his heart out, the guilt of what he did too much for him.

He was surprised when soft, dark hands pulled him up and into them. Carl wrapped his arms around Michonne's waist as he sobbed, he clinged to her, "I'm so sorry….she was your friend…..I would hate me …..it could've been Sophia…..I'm so sorry….You should hate me."

Rick was frozen; his son had been responsible for the death of one of their own. He couldn't believe that Michonne was standing there in her own grief soothing his son. Michonne hugged him tighter, "Alright now that's enough." She kneeled down in front of Carl, "Carl, accidents happen. You did something foolish but Andrea would never want you to hate yourself. She died saving Patricia, that was what she cared about, helping others. This has to teach you to pay attention, follow the rules that your dad and Daryl set for you. It's not to be mean but to keep everyone safe. And if I hear about you going outside the walls without someone with you, no matter how old you are, I'll kick your ass. We clear?"

Carl nodded, tears still falling down his face, he looked around Michonne to his dad, "Dad?...do you hate me?"

Rick stood up coming over to his son, pulling the boy into his chest, "No son, could never hate you, but Michonne is right. She doesn't even go outside the wall alone. Daryl and Merle always go together. We have rules Carl. We don't know what kind of people are around here. I'll talk to the others, Andrea's death happened, but you have to be extra careful. What if it had been Sophia or Tanner? How would you have looked at Sophia if Tanner had died? What about Carol? She had to put Andrea to peace today. Son you have to think before you do things, but no one will hate you. I love you; let's get you back to bed."

Michonne grabbed Rick's hand, "I'll go with him. You go let Daryl and Merle that we don't need the guards on the wall."

Rick nodded, heading to get his gear on. When he stopped at Carl's door, Michonne was laying on his bed on top of the sheets, with his son cuddled into her side; the boy had cried himself to sleep. Rick watched as Michonne kissed the boy's head and pulled him in closer to her side.

**-Dusk-**

Merle and Daryl met Rick when he climbed the wall, Merle slinging his rifle over his shoulder, "What's up officer friendly?"

Rick sighed, fidgeting with his belt, "Carl left the door open. Kid's sick with guilt. We don't need the watch, at least not from outsiders, this was an inside job."

Daryl wiped a tired hand over his face, "Fuck. He just thought to tell ya?"

Rick nodded, "Yeah he's feeling the guilt now. He's hysterical, Michonne is lying with him, got him to sleep. I know this almost cost you today Daryl and Christ knows you aren't crazy with the attention that he's been paying Sophia, but he really is sorry."

Daryl wanted to sprint across the field and beat the little fucker's ass but he knew it could've very easily been Sophia that left that door open. He sighed, "We need to have a long chat with everyone about the importance of locking a fucking door. We could've lost a lot more people today."

Merle nodded, "We were just lucky we didn't. Come on brother; let's go see to our women."

**-Dusk-**

Carol hadn't come out for dinner, she feed Tanner and got him to bed, but she didn't feel like eating. Sophia had curled up on the couch reading with her Aunt Beth, the two of them giving Carol all the time she needed. Daryl and Merle came in and Beth stood up fast, "What's wrong?"

Merle waved her down, "It's alright sugar, relax. Ain't no need for guards just yet. Looks like the door got left open by Carl."

Sophia's hand went to her mouth, "Oh no."

Merle nodded, "Yeah, Rick came and told us. What the fuck happened out there anyway?"

Beth sat down on the couch fidgeting with the hem of one of Merle's button downs she had on, "We didn't take our weapons; we thought we were safe, we were stupid. Tanner was playing on a blanket while me and Carol planted seeds. Carol fought hard, but a walker went right for Tanner. She pulled him into her chest and kicked it's skull in. That's when you two came. She hasn't said anything since we got back. She feed Tanner but she's distant."

Daryl nodded, "I got her. Can ya keep an eye on 'Phia and Tanner?"

Beth smiled sadly, "Yeah go ahead."

Daryl went to the door of the bedroom and stood there staring at his wife. She was still in the same clothes, her shoes were off, but she was just staring there into space. Daryl walked over and grabbed his bag pulling in a few things. He walked over to the side of the bed crouching down in front of her, "Come on woman we need to move."

Carol looked at him, her eyes still full of tears, "What? Is it more walkers?"

Daryl shook his head, "Nope, just need ya to follow me. Come on."

Carol stood up going to Tanner's crib, but he stopped her, "Merle and Beth got them. Just come on."

They walked in silence, Daryl a little behind her as he guided her to the damn door that Carl had let open earlier that day. Daryl made sure it was locked up tight, Carol hadn't said anything, but he knew she would when she was ready.

He took her hand, "Come on." Walking her down the path that led to the little lake outside of the Fort.

Carol looked around, "What are we doing?"

Daryl smirked, pulling his shirt over his head, "Gettin' cleaned up what's it look like to ya. Come on woman." He gently pulled at her shirt, helping her undress. He tried to keep his eyes from roaming all over her body, but he fucking loved her body. He hoped the cold water would help his erection that was building up. This wasn't about sex; this was about needing to be close to her, needing to help her through the shit that happened earlier.

Once they were both undressed they waded into the water until it was up to their chests. Carol took the soap and wash cloth and started scrubbing, but Daryl took it from her and gently started cleaning her back. Neither of them said anything, but he saw her head drop and her shoulders slump. He knew she was crying. He turned her around and let her cry into his chest, whispering into her ear, "It's alright woman ya did what ya had to do. Andrea didn't want to go, but she didn't want to be a fuckin' geek. Ya did good woman, ya protected our boy, need ya baby, need ya to snap out of this. Come on woman."

Her arms went around his neck, her head fell against the crook of his neck, "I was so scared. They were so close."

Daryl wrapped his arms around her, holding her tight against him, "I know baby. I know, but ya did it. Ya took care of Beth, Sophia, and Tanner. Ya took care of your family. Ya had to trust that someone else would take care of the rest of us. Come on baby…" He kissed her cheek, then the corner of her mouth. She moved her face kissing his lips, their tongues making them melt into each other. Daryl was shocked when she laced her legs around him and pulled herself up with his shoulders, lowering herself onto him.

Daryl growled, "Woman, what the fuck?"

Carol stared into his eyes, "I just need you. Please make love to me. Remind me why we keep going."

Daryl nodded, kissing her deep as he thrust into her; the only sound was their own moans with the sound of the water as they moved together. Carol groaned, burying her head into his neck, her tongue licking out to taste his neck. He caressed her, holding her gently against him, as their bodies became one, he needed her too, sleeping in the same room with your kids didn't give you much privacy and he had been dying to be this close with her.

When he felt her clench around him and she arched her back squeezing him, he buried himself to the hilt cumming hard. Daryl's legs went weak and the two of them went under the water. When they came up they were both laughing, he loved to hear her laughter when he came up and it made him love her even more.

Carol smiled swimming toward him; she wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing him, still panting, "Thank you."

Daryl nodded, giving her a half smirk, "Anytime woman, Anytime. I love ya."

Carol smiled, leaning her head on his shoulder, taking in the moonlight on the lake. Her man in her arms there wasn't anywhere she'd rather be, "I love you too."

**I hope you liked it! Let me know**** Hugs, Kaye**


	8. Fall Changes

Chapter 8…Fall Changes

**Well now we get to our first time jump. Athlete Girl is taking a few days off to recharge her batteries. The woman has been travelling like crazy and she needs some down time, so I'm doing a little jump and adding a bit of Meth in this chapter to keep you all going**** Things are getting ready to change for our group. They made it through the summer and have made a lot of changes to the Fort, which is called Fort Chance now. They have had several new survives come in and now their numbers are up to thirty, so new families for our group to interact with.**

**So Tanner is now walking and toddling around, not quite a year yet and Winter is heading toward them. I hope you enjoy**

**-Dusk-**

Daryl had the longest day he could remember in ages. He was glad for the people to help with some of the heavy lifting, but he and Rick still worked twice as hard as everyone else because they were in charge and didn't want anyone to say they didn't pull their weight. Beth and Merle were still staying with them, but their little house was close to done. Daryl was itching for them to be out on their own. He wanted to fuck his wife in private without their kids sleeping inches from them, though the two of them had gotten real fucking good at being quiet.

He grinned when he saw the plate on the table covered for him. He sat down hard on his chair and started eating his cold supper. He knew Carol hated it when he wasn't there for dinner, but they had several walkers get close to the wall that they took out and then they had a few of the new people to set up in the old bunk house. Things had been quiet since they had lost Andrea over the summer.

Daryl heard one of the bedroom doors open and wasn't surprised to see his brother came out, grabbing a glass of warm sweet tea; he sat down hard across from him, nodding his head as he drank his tea. Daryl nodded back wondering what had his brother up in the middle of the night. Merle finally sighed, "This ain't botherin' ya?"

Daryl looked up at him swallowing the food in his mouth, "What ain't botherin' me?"

Merle sighed, "All these new fucks! I know ya see the way they look at Carol! Fuckers have been eyein' her and Beth and it's pissing me off!"

Daryl was wide awake now, "What FUCKERS?"

Merle rolled his eyes, "Well if you and officer Friendly weren't so god damn busy maybe ya'd notice that some of these fuckers have been pushin' up on our wives! Ya really need to start watchin' her. I don't like the way a few of them are hangin' around."

Daryl growled, "Carol didn't say anyone was botherin' her, why didn't she say anythin'?"

Merle shrugged, "I don't fuckin' know. I talked to Beth tonight and she said I was bein' silly. But I'm tellin' ya brother can't fuckin' turn around and these fuckers are there. I was out buildin' the second hutch for the rabbits today and one of those fucks just appeared like god damn JC himself out of thin air all smiles and shit talkin' to Beth about them. Then when she turned around the fucker about drooled over her ass! MY ASS!"

Daryl growled, there was a set of brothers that had come in a few weeks before, Keith and Steve, both men seemed a little too fuckin' happy to see they had women in the group, but Daryl knew he was always too protective over Carol. So he had told her if they bothered her to let him know. "Is it those pricks, Keith and Steve?"

Merle nodded, "Those two boys need to know no one takes shit from the Dixons."

Daryl looked at his half eaten food; he wasn't hungry anymore, now he was pissed. He wanted to wake up Carol and fuck her till everyone on the compound could fucking hear her. He got up putting his plate in the little sink, turning to Merle and smiling, "How about I stick close to home and see if we can't catch the fuckers in the act?"

Merle grinned, "Best god damn idea I've had."

When Daryl went into their room, Carol was curled up on her side, Tanner was there sound asleep in his crib next to her, kid looked more like him every day, it made him laugh. But what sent his mood over the edge was the figure in the top bunk above Sophia. Carl fucking Grimms. God damn kid was gonna get killed if he kept inviting his ass over for sleepovers.

Daryl pulled off his shirt putting on a wife beater. His pants came next; he slipped in behind his wife and pulled her close to him. Carol turned snuggling into his chest, "I missed you."

Daryl kissed her forehead, still glaring at Carl. Carol sighed, "I know you hate it when he's here, but at least this way I can watch him."

Daryl grumbled, "Ain't gotta watch him if he starts followin' around one of the new girls, leave my damn girl alone."

Carol chuckled, kissing his neck, "Oh baby, you'd be like that no matter who the boy was."

Daryl gasped as her hand slipped down his boxers, massaging his cock. "Fuck woman, it's bad enough we have to sneak around when it's just our own kids in here. I can't with that little asshole here."

Carol chuckled, increasing her pace, kissing his neck, "Then. Don't. Make. Noise." His eyes closed as his wife, gave him the most perfect hand job in history. Damn he loved his woman.

**-Dusk-**

The next day both Dixon brothers stayed close to home. Merle and Daryl enjoying scaring Carl out of the house after breakfast, which made Sophia mad and she ended up not talking to either one of them the rest of the day. But Daryl figured if it kept that little prick from kissing his daughter he was all for it.

By mid day Daryl and Merle were working on another set of hutches for the rabbits. They were having babies at a crazy pace and the compound would be deep into rabbit meat for the winter. Beth poured all her love into tending those rabbits and Merle loved to watch her. Carol was working in the small garden while Tanner toddled around following Daryl and Merle where ever they went.

Daryl was finishing up the door to one of the hutches when he nudged his brother. Keith and Steve were making their way across the field toward them. Daryl saw that Steve's eyes were on his wife's ass as he walked up. Daryl growled, heading toward his woman, grabbing up Tanner as he went.

Merle walked over to Beth, "Hey sugar how's diner doin'?"

Beth rolled her eyes, Merle refused to call the rabbits by the names she gave them saying he wasn't eaten anything with a fucking name. She kissed his cheek, "They're just fine. Growing every day."

Merle wrapped his arms around her waist, "Come'on sugar let's head inside. Daryl and Carol are out here with the kids. We could have a little fun." He kissed her neck and she giggled.

Putting her hands on his arms, "Merle, you need a shower and so do I."

Merle laughed, picking her up, "Ok, shower's good as anyplace."

She squealed, "PUT ME DOWN! I have stuff to do, you dirty bastard."

Merle laughed, kissing her neck hard one last time, "Alright then, but no talkin' to your boyfriend."

Beth rolled her eyes, the reason that Keith and Steve talked to Carol and Beth had nothing to do with liking them, they talked to them because they were friends. Keith and Steve weren't brothers; they were a couple and afraid to come out to the ever growing community because they weren't sure how the group would take the fact that they were gay. Beth had almost told him that last night but she knew her man, he could be a bigoted asshole if he wanted to be and she didn't want him making fun of the two men.

Keith stopped at the first hutch, looking in at the rabbits, "Hey Beth! Need any help today?"

Merle cringed, turning around looking at the man, "No she ain't needin' no help. Don't ya have some shit ya need to take care of?"

Keith swallowed hard; the Dixon brothers scared the piss out of him and Steve. The two had gotten use to spending their afternoons helping the two female Dixons work in the yard and honestly they loved the shit out of Tanner, he was a cute kid. "Well if you need help, you know where I am."

Beth pushed pass Merle, "No, it's fine Keith, he's just kidding. I need help come on; I need water for the rabbits."

Merle stood there his mouth opening and closing he was going to spank her later and he just might kill that fucker Keith. He glanced over seeing his brother wasn't having any luck either. What the fuck was with these two assholes? Just as he was going to call out to Beth not to go anywhere, he saw Daryl clock Steve sending the asshole to the ground. Keith ran toward Steve and Merle took his chance and punched the fucker. That's when all hell broke out.

**-Dusk-**

Daryl sat down hard with Tanner on his lap next to Carol, she smiled at him, "Hey you two what are you doing?"

Daryl smirked, "Just checkin' on momma right little man?"

Tanner giggled, his little hands covered in mud and dirt from playing, "Momma!" He reached out for Carol and she took him, rubbing her nose to his making him laugh even more.

Daryl saw Steve stop right next to Carol, "Hello Dixons, hello Tanner! What a beautiful day! Do you want some help Carol?"

Daryl stood up, his face hard, "Ain't lookin' like she needs your help."

Steve stiffened, "I was just asking. Didn't mean to cause any trouble."

Carol stood up getting between the two men, glaring a warning look at Daryl, "No Steve it's fine. I was just hoeing up the potatoes. I thought everyone would like some for their dinner tonight. I'd love the help."

Daryl watched as the man started to kneel down, but he yanked him up, getting in his face, "DON'T THINK YA HEARD ME! SHE DON'T NEED YOUR HELP!"

Carol set Tanner down, "Daryl! Enough! Steve is my friend, what is wrong with you?"

Daryl pointed at Carol; he was enraged now, "What's wrong with me? WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU? LETTIN' THIS ASSHOLE PUSH UP ON YOU IN FRONT OF OUR SON?"

Steve shook his head, now he was pissed, "Oh it isn't like that! Carol's just my friend…."

His words were cut off by Daryl's right fist slamming into Steve's jaw. Tanner screamed and started crying. Carol pushed Daryl back hard, picking up their son, "WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM?"

Carol knelt down next to Steve, "Oh Jesus, Steve I'm so sorry." Carol's head snapped up when she saw Merle hit Keith. Carol saw Sophia come out of the house, she was pissed, "SOPHIA TAKE YOUR BROTHER!"

Sophia knew when not to ask questions, she grabbed her brother and looked at Steve and Keith who were both on the ground. She smirked at her father, "You are in so much trouble."

Daryl had no idea what the fuck was going on, it was like the fuckin' Twilight Zone or some shit. And why the hell was he in trouble for protecting what was his?

Carol helped Steve to his feet, glaring at Daryl, "You think I'd let someone push up on me? After what….after Martinez? You don't think I love you enough to know when a man's hitting on me? I'm sorry Steve, this is crazy."

Steve looked at Keith who was now making his way over to him with Beth's help. Daryl glanced at Merle who was standing there stunned, his mouth opening and closing like a fish. Daryl looked at Carol, her eyes were narrowed and she had that look that usually got him time on the couch. "JUST SO YOU KNOW DIXON, Steve and Keith aren't brothers…..they're a couple you dumb ass! And our friends. Come on Beth let's get them to your daddy."

Merle came over and stood by Daryl, "She tell ya."

Daryl nodded, "Yeah she did. FUCK we're in trouble."

Merle ran a hand over his face, "Ya think?"

**-Dusk-**

The rest of the afternoon, both Merle and Daryl kept themselves from their wives line of sight. Neither one of the men wanting the talking too they were in for. They asked for jobs from Rick, who just smirked, "Found out that Steve and Keith are together didn't ya." Neither man could answer; they just nodded and took whatever shitty job Rick could hand them.

When they came into the house it was dark and both men thought for sure Carol and Beth were asleep, but they were wrong.

As they made their way into the house, Carol turned on one of the gas lanterns they had. There sat Beth and Carol on the couch their arms crossed. In front of them were two of the chairs from the kitchen. Beth pointed to the chairs, "SIT."

Merle sighed sitting down hard, "Now look here sugar….."

Beth's little face twisted into something evil, "NO! YOU ARE GONNA LISTEN AND NOT OPEN THAT BIG DUMB MOUTH UNTIL WE'RE DONE!" Merle shrink back into his chair, he wasn't a stupid man.

Carol glared at Daryl who sat down quickly, not even trying to say anything. He knew that look and he'd be lucky if she let him sleep next to her let alone touch her for a month.

Carol sat up, "So you two think we're going to cheat do you?"

Daryl shook his head, "NO! It's just ya two are just so fuckin' nice. Don't want anyone to hurt ya."

Carol huffed, "No that's not what you said today, you acted like we would be STUPID enough to let someone push up on us. RIGHT?"

Daryl grumbled, "I was wrong, I listened to asshat here and let him fill my ear last night…."

Beth growled at Merle, "I told you last night there wasn't anything for you to worry about! DAMN IT MERLE!"

Merle glared at his brother, "Thanks bro, that bus ya ran me over with felt great."

Carol stood up, "ENOUGH! Now you two idiots listen and listen good, neither of you are going to pick on them! You are going to say how sorry you are for what you did today and then you will bend over backwards to make them feel welcome here." Merle went to speak but Beth stood up next to Carol and glared at him and he shut his mouth. "Then AND ONLY THEN will you both be allowed to sleep with us. Until you fix this! Welcome to your bedroom and you can get your own damn meals."

Carol stormed out of the room and slammed her bedroom door. Beth glared at them both one more time and then slammed her own door. Merle sat back in his chair sighing, "FUCK."

Daryl got up and headed for the door, Merle stopped him, "Where the fuck ya goin'?"

Daryl smirked, "You heard them, we had to say sorry, I plan on sleepin' with my wife tonight, she's hot as fuck when she's like this."

**-Dusk-**

Merle stood behind Daryl as he knocked on the door to the small office where Keith and Steve had made into a home. Keith opened the door and frowned, "Here to kick our ass again?"

Daryl swallowed hard, "Look we ain't like that we thought…..we thought ya wanted our wives. We're real sorry and we were hopin' this would be a peace offerin'."

Merle handed Keith a small cardboard box as Steve walked over to look inside. They figured giving them two of the rabbits might smooth things over. Steve grinned picking up one of the rabbits, "Oh they are so sweet. You sure Beth won't mind?"

Merle shook his head, "Nah, it's all good. Ya come over tomorrow and Daryl and I will help ya build a hutch for them. It's a breedin' pair."

Keith nodded, "Thank you. And we really are just friends with your wives, they're two of the gentlest understanding women we've ever met and when we told them about us they were so accepting."

Daryl smirked, "Yeah Carol and Beth are like that. Just answer me one thing Steve, why were ya eyeing Carol's ass today?"

Steve laughed, "I helped her fix the seam in those pants. I was honestly seeing if the seam was holding. Sorry, I guess I can see why you thought."

Merle huffed, "So ya ….well….whose the girl?"

Daryl pulled at Merle's arm, "Night, come by tomorrow and we'll fix ya up with the rabbits there. Sorry again."

As Merle and Daryl walked across the field, Daryl slapped Merle on the back of the head. Merle jumped, "What the fuck?"

Daryl rolled his eyes, "Which one of ya is the girl? Ya want Beth to hear ya askin' shit like that? She'll cut your dick off dumbass!"

**-Dusk-**

Daryl opened the door to his bedroom and slipped in as quiet as he could. He toed off his boots and pulled his pants halfway down before Carol's voice cut through the air, "NO, LIVING ROOM!"

Daryl sighed, "Woman we went and said we was sorry, come on we even took them two baby bunnies and promised to help them build their own hutch."

Carol sat up, her face swollen and her eyes red, "And you think that makes it all better?"

Daryl sighed, pushing his pants down the rest of the way crawling onto the bed next to her, his thumbs sweeping away her tears, "Woman, you and the kids are the best fuckin' thing I ever had in my miserable life. I'm afraid all the fuckin' time of losin' ya, something hurtin' ya. I figure it's a matter of time before ya figure out how much more ya deserve than a hick like me."

Carol shook her head, cupping his face in her hands, rubbing his scruff, "Damn it Dixon, don't you see there is no one but you for me? NO ONE. I love you so much you big…big dumbie head! I wish you would trust in that love and know that NO ONE would ever take me from you."

Daryl smirked, "We makin' up?"

Sophia moaned, "OH GOD no! Please if you both love me at all you'll just kiss and go to bed!"

Daryl and Carol laughed, Daryl got up and came over to her bunk and tucked the blanket up under her chin, "Ya think ya can stay with Grammie Patricia and Grampy Dale tomorrow night? Huh peaches?"

Sophia looked sick, "YES! If you two just stop! OH GOD, my parents are worse than over sexed teenagers." She groaned and rolled over.

Daryl kissed her cheek, "Night peaches, glad you're talkin' to me again."

Sophia sighed, "Night daddy, love you. Night momma, Love you."

Carol snickered, "Love you too baby."

Daryl came around and crawled under the sheets, pulling Carol close to him, whispering in her ear, "Tomorrow night I'm gonna fuck ya hard and rough woman." He kissed her hard, making her toes curl.

Sophia put her pillow over her head, screaming into it, "I AM STILL HERE!"

Carol and Daryl laughed, snuggling in together; they needed to get Merle and Beth's place finished quickly. Sophia needed her own room.

**I hope you liked it! Hugs, Kaye**


	9. A Dixon Woman Scorned

Chapter 9….A Dixon Woman Scorned

**I wasn't going to post today, but this little chapter came to me last night and has been twisting at my gut. Athlete Girl and I will probably take the 4****th**** off and be back full force on Friday and the story will get a move on then. But I had to write this because honestly it's funny.**

**Poor Carl and Sophia are going through so many changes. Rick is with Michonne now, Sophia has to share her mom with Daryl and Tanner, which she glad for, but it's still hard. Sophia is going through changes in her body, so is Carl. Now they have more survivors coming in and settling down with them, so things are hard to say the least for the two of them. Not to mention young love, that first butterfly fluttering around in your stomach.**

**But Sophia is being raised as a Dixon, so that just makes everything funnier. Not that I don't think Carl can handle her, he just won't hit her…..this is going to be good….so stinking good. Ok, do your thing!**

**-Dusk-**

Sophia stood on their small walkway in front of their temporary apartment in the old officer's quarters watching as Carl talked with that new girl. Sarah was her name. She was one year older than Sophia, so she was fifteen just like Carl. Her boobs were HUGE and her ass had already filled out. She had long bright blond hair and every chance she got she was hanging on Carl. Sophia narrowed her eyes as she watched Sarah touch Carl's arm and laugh. Sophia growled, she wanted to stomp that little bitch into the ground.

She heard a laugh from the corner of the house and turned to see her Uncle Merle looking at her, "What's so funny Uncle Merle?"

Merle shook his head, "Sugar, ya gonna let him act like that with her? Let her act like that with him?"

Sophia sighed, "What should I do? I can't compete with that! Look at me!" She waved her arms up and down in frustration.

Merle stepped closer to her, tilting her chin up, "What'cha talkin' about? You're beautiful 'Phia, don't let your daddy hear ya say any different! That little shit say ya ain't pretty?"

Sophia shook her head, crossing her arms over her chest, "No, I just …..don't have what she does."

Merle's eyes went wide, "Ohhh, well….I don't know much but it usually goes by your ma and how big she is. Shit, ya want me to get your aunt Beth or your momma?"

Sophia shook her head, "NO, I'm just mad. Every time I'm with him she comes up and gets in-between us."

Merle sighed, leaning against the door to the apartment, "Well I can tell ya what me and your daddy would do if someone was pushing up on your momma and Aunt. We'd get our asses in there and fight for them. Standin' around and feelin' sorry for yourself ain't gonna get shit done." He leaned over giving her a kiss on the cheek, "Now go get 'im sugar!"

Sophia smirked to herself as she marched across the field toward Carl and Sarah. She wasn't going to let some uppity little bitch take her man. She froze for a minute as she let those words sink in, she just called Carl her man. She looked at him as he smiled at Sarah, yeah he was her man until he said different.

She stopped in front of him, "Carl, I need your help getting' some water."

Carl looked up at her face and knew she was pissed, "Oh ok."

Sarah crossed her arms, "He's busy, have another one of the little kids help you."

Sophia stepped closer to the girl, her face looking more like Daryl Dixon's than her own, Carl knew this look and he was scared, "Listen here Sarah is it? We all work here, this ain't a country club."

Sarah smirked, "How old are you?" She glanced down at Sophia's chest, "Like twelve?" Sarah had a smug look as she looked up in time to see Sophia's fist come crushing into her nose.

The girl fell onto the ground, blood pouring from her nose and mouth, tears streaming from her eyes, "You stupid white trash bitch!"

Sophia smirked, "That's right and don't you fuckin' forget it! Dixons helped found this place and you'd better watch your ass because if you come near my man one more time I'll gut ya!"

Sophia turned on her heel and ran back to the apartment, slamming the door behind her she ran in and went to her bed, sobbing into her pillow for saying all that in front of Carl and for losing her temper. She really hated being her right now.

**-Dusk-**

Carol and Beth were getting supper on the table when Sophia came running in. Daryl and Merle were in the living room with Tanner. Daryl watched his daughter run into their room and slam the door. He picked up Tanner and came to the door of the kitchen, "She alright?"

Carol sighed, sitting down the deer roast on the table, "I'll talk to her, you guys go ahead and eat." She stopped to kiss her husband on the lips and then she went to their room opening the door softly. She could hear Sophia's sobs as soon as she did.

She walked over and sat on the bunk just rubbing her back, "Want to talk about it?"

Sophia shook her head, "No, daddy is gonna be pissed."

Carol chuckled, "Why?"

Sophia rolled over and looked at her mom, her eyes were blood shot and red, her cheeks stained with tears, "I hit that bitch."

Carol groaned, the language her husband and his brother were teaching the kids was driving her crazy, "Language! Who did you hit sweetie?"

Sophia crossed her arms over her chest, "Sarah!" Carol smirked, she saw that coming a mile away, Sophia might not have Daryl's blood but she was all Dixon, "She made fun of my boobs. When are they going to grow momma? I mean all I have are bumps! Then you have huge ones! Aunt Beth has nice ones too!"

Carol chuckled, "Oh baby, your's are growing every day. I woke up one day after I turned sixteen and they were just there! Not to mention they get bigger each time you have a baby. Just slow down honey, you're changing every day. Now honestly I don't want you fighting, but you need to stand up for yourself. Don't let anyone come between and who you love! I'm kind of proud of you."

Sophia raised her eyebrow, "Really?"

Carol chuckled, "Yup, now come on and I'll look at your knuckles killer. You're daddy will be a freaking peacock for days after he finds out you decked her. Come on."

**-Dusk-**

Daryl was fighting with Tanner to get the kid to eat a little of the green beans on his high chair tray when there was a knock on the door. He groaned and looked at Beth who smiled at him, "I got him, go ahead."

Daryl nodded, walking over and opening the door. Standing there was Rick and that new guy Bernie. Rick smirked, Daryl knew he was trying to fight a full on smile, "Hey Daryl, sorry to bother you at dinner, but Bernie here came to me. Seems that Sophia hit his daughter Sarah today. Broke her nose and busted her lip."

Daryl smirked, leaning on the doorframe, "Oh really, well what did your kid do to deserve it?"

Bernie turned red, "She didn't do anything!"

Carl piped up from behind them, "That's not true. She's been mean to Sophia since you got here. She called her white trash dad. And made fun of Sophia asking her how old she was even though she knew how old Sophia was. She deserved it."

Daryl smiled at the kid; maybe he wasn't so bad after all. Daryl turned to Bernie, "See, seems to me if your kid kept her damn mouth shut my kid won't have had to put her in her place. Kids being kids."

Bernie was pissed; he looked at Rick, "Is that all you're going to do? This is supposed to be a safe place! My little girl is hurt."

Rick sighed, glancing over at Carl, then to Daryl, "You're right, I should punish them both. We just found those two wild pigs, a breeding pair; Sarah can clean out their stalls for the next two weeks."

Bernie's face brunt red, "That's not fair! This little brat….."

Before he could get anything else out Daryl had him lifted up by his shirt collar, "DON'T! YOU WANT TO LIVE TO SEE YOUR PERCIOUS LITTLE CANDY ASS DAUGHTER, DON'T TALK ABOUT MY KID."

Rick grabbed Daryl's arm, "Ok, killer, put him down." Daryl's arm relaxed as he lowered Bernie down so his feet hit the ground and he slowly backed away.

Bernie stared at Rick, "Who the fuck is the guy?"

Rick smirked, patting Daryl on the back, "This is my sheriff, second in command he keeps order, makes sure everyone is behaving. This thing with your daughters well it's just kid stuff. Now Daryl, Sophia needs to tend to all the rabbits, cleaning their hutches and such for the next two weeks."

Daryl nodded, "Sounds fair to me."

Bernie's face turned red, "This place is full of crazy people!"

Rick chuckled, "Well you don't have to stay, feel free to try your luck outsides the walls. But if you stay here I already told you and your wife, we all pull our weight and we respect each other. Now what Sophia did was wrong, but if your girl was taunting her, well then I understand why Sophia hit her. So you need to have a long talk with your daughter, but if my boy says your daughter was the one that started it….."

Daryl smirked, "Then it's only fair that 'Phia finished it. Now get the fuck away from my door. Rick, Carl, would ya like some supper? We're just sitting down to eat?"

Bernie stormed off in the other direction and the three of them laughed. Rick slapped Carl on the back, "Nice job son. That asshole came screaming to me that Sophia tried to kill his daughter. I know and you know Daryl that is Sophia was going to kill her she would be dead."

Daryl laughed, "Girls got a right hook like her momma. Scary as shit. What do ya two say want to come in for some dinner?"

Rick smiled, "Nah I'm heading home to cook for Michonne tonight, but Carl if you want to stay you can. But no more overnights."

Daryl glared at Rick, "Why?"

Carl looked nervous, "I'll go in and see if Sophia wants me to stay." Carl hurried past Daryl and disappeared into the house.

Rick chuckled, "Come on Daryl he won't do anything but be respectful. But he said he was using that Sarah girl to get Sophia jealous and I guess it worked. He likes Sophia; he doesn't know how to date or anything. Them being together wanting to date, well that's about as normal as it gets. I've talked to him and if he feels like that about her, then spending the night together is out, even with you and Carol in the room. Don't look so sick, we might be related one day."

Rick started walking away leaving Daryl there to stand with his mouth open. He finally snapped out of it, yelling after Rick, "If she gets knocked up I'm killin' ya first."

Rick laughed and waved his hand at him. Daryl grumbled as he walked into the kitchen where Carl was now sitting next to Sophia. Daryl glared at the boy, five minutes ago he thought the kid wasn't so bad, but now he spent the rest of his meal thinking of all the ways to skin and gut the boy.

**Ok, I hope you enjoyed this! I know a filler chapter, but it was funny! I had to write it. Poor Merle having to talk about boobs with his niece. Then Sophia popping that girl…to Daryl's reaction….hope you enjoyed! Kaye**


	10. It's Romantic Wanna Screw Around?

Chapter 10…It's Romantic Wanna Screw Around?

**Well I think we need a little alone time with our favorite couple. So it's time for Daryl to get his woman alone, before she goes totally nuts and starts taking out her family. I mean we all love Merle but could you stand to live with him with more than a few days at a time, let alone the six months they've been at the Fort….LOL.**

**Athlete Girl is working on some updates for our other little couple, but this one is pure Caryl smut! Because they need some whoopee time too!**

**I own nothing, but I share this little idea with the wonderful beautiful and talented Athlete Girl! **

**-Dusk-**

Daryl had asked Sophia the night before if she would get up with Tanner that morning, he had been dancing around his wife for a week, there always seemed to be someone in their way. She had given him one hell of a blow job the morning before but since the lake they hadn't found time to be alone long enough to have sex. For a man that had gone most of his adult life not needing a release unless it came from his own hand or a few drunk whores, he was going nuts not being with his wife.

So when Tanner woke up, he got up changing the little man and then woke up Sophia trying as hard as he could to keep it quiet. He wanted his woman good and relaxed when he snaked up under the covers to give her the same treatment she had given to him the morning before. As soon as Sophia was gone, he took off his clothes, his erection already painfully hard and he tugged on it a few times as he pulled out the edge of blankets that she had tugged under the mattress. He heard Carol chuckle, "What are you doing….. Oooohh." Her words cut off by his mouth burying itself around her clit. He smirked against her as she twisted his hair in her hands; he loved it when she fucking did that.

He slipped two fingers into her going in and out slowly as his tongue and lips kept the speed on her clit. Carol had her head back and her eyes closed she was panting and Daryl could feel her getting close to the edge.

One thing they didn't count on was that the door didn't lock and that they in fact still lived with Merle Dixon who had no problem walking in on them. Merle smirked as he opened the door; it was kind of hot knowing that his little brother was going downtown on his woman. "Hey when you're done with your breakfast boy, we got shit to do!"

Carol's eyes went wide open; she pulled the covers up high on her body. Daryl growled from under the covers, "GOD DAMN IT MERLE! OUT!"

Merle laughed, "What there ain't nothin' wrong with eatin' a little pussy baby brother. Fuck I do that for Beth every damn night. Some good shit is what pussy is….." Carol picked up the lamp on the side of the bed, Merle ducked just in time as the lamp shattered against the wall.

Beth came running down the hallway. When she saw Carol laying there with tears in her eyes, Daryl coming up from the covers trying to comfort her, and then her dumb ass husband standing there at the door, she squealed storming her feet, "GOD DAMN IT MERLE MAYNARD! GET OUT! Oh God I'm so sorry Carol…Daryl..YOU ARE IN SO MUCH TROUBLE!" She yanked on Merle's ear making him yell out in pain as she pulled him from the room, slamming the door behind her.

Carol was crying, she was so embarrassed, she was exhausted, the buildup in her body was intense and it looked like they would never be alone EVER with Merle living there. Daryl curled up next to her, his erection totally gone thanks to his dumb ass brother. He pulled her into his chest, "Woman, damn it stop cryin' I'm so damn sorry. Come on now…."

Carol pulled away wiping at her eyes, "It's fine Daryl. Thank you for trying." He watched her get dressed and he was more and more pissed. He got out of the bed and pulled on his pants and boots. He was going to have a long talk with his asshole brother.

**-Dusk-**

Carol was silent as she made her way into the kitchen. Sophia saw her red rimmed eyes and sighed, she had heard her uncle and for once she wanted to kick him right in his Mr. Happy, she knew how private both of her parents were. She also knew that her momma had been working her fingers to the bone and they hadn't had two seconds alone. She looked over at her Aunt Beth who looked just as upset, she had sent Uncle Merle out of the house without breakfast telling him he had done enough damage and if she saw him back in the house before supper she was gonna 'skin his dick off'. Uncle Merle had huffed and grumbled about nobody having a fuckin' sense of humor, but he left knowing the hell that Aunt Beth would rain down on him.

When her daddy came into the kitchen he looked like he was itching to hit something. So Sophia jumped up grabbing him a few biscuits from the night before pushing him toward the door, "Momma, I'm walking daddy to the new house. Be right back!"

Carol nodded her head and Sophia knew her momma was crying while she did the dishes. Sophia sighed as she got her daddy outside, she handed him the biscuits, "You need to get her out of here for a day daddy."

Daryl groaned, "Where do ya think I should take her? Shoppin'?"

Sophia nodded, "As a matter of fact I think that would be nice! Take her outside the Fort, find a place, hole up for a day, be alone daddy. Uncle Merle owes you to keep an eye on us while you're gone and I know that Aunt Beth will keep us safe. You have to daddy. I haven't seen her this sad in a long time!"

Daryl sighed, "Can I just go over and beat the shit out of Uncle Merle? That would make me feel better."

Sophia nodded, "Well yeah, he deserves that. But daddy I know you need to get away, go on, talk to Uncle Merle, I'll talk to Aunt Beth. Then you go talk to Rick and make this happen. It's just too much for her. With Aunt Andrea and all that, she needs a little break. She is the first one up usually and the last one to bed. You two don't ever get a minute peace with your work and hers, just do it daddy."

Daryl nodded, seeing his brother up on the roof of the new house, "Yeah, ya talk to Aunt Beth and I'll hand jack ass up there."

Sophia smiled, hugging her daddy, "I'll pack your bags! This will be great!"

Daryl hugged her back, "No sneaking off with your boyfriend while I'm gone."

Sophia rolled her eyes and headed back toward the house. Daryl narrowed his eyes on Merle, "GET YOUR STUPID ASS DOWN HERE!"

Merle sighed, "I ain't fightin' ya, this is bullshit! I was just havin' some fun and everybody is all pissed at me!"

Daryl climbed up the ladder, "YA AIN'T COMIN' DOWN I'LL COME UP AND KICK YOUR FUCKIN' ASS! Ya made her cry!"

Merle sighed, "I didn't mean to make her cry, Jesus Daryl, I was comin' to get ya didn't expect ya to be buried in puss…"

Daryl's right hook caught him off guard and Merle fell back on the roof hard. Daryl was on top of him and the two rolled back and forth trading blows. Some of the new folks stopped and stared at the two brothers, one of them supposed to be the sheriff of their little community punching it out like a drunken Saturday night brawl.

They fell off each other, both of them panting as they lay on their backs staring up at the Georgia sky. Merle spit blood out of his mouth as he sat up, rubbing his jaw. Daryl sat up, wiping at the blood coming from his eyebrow, "You're gonna make this shit up to her! She's been good to ya, both ya and Beth! I'm takin' her out on a run overnight and you're gonna watch the kids and keep them safe. And you're gonna tell Carol you're sorry."

Merle sighed, standing up reaching down his hand to Daryl, "FUCK! Alright, but y'all need to not be pissy with me no more."

Daryl took his hand and let Merle help him up, but he grabbed his brother's hand pulling him close getting in his face, "And ya ain't comin' into our room again unless it's life or fuckin' death! YA HEAR?"

Merle growled for a minute, but then he thought about how upset Beth would be if Daryl did the shit he did this morning, "Yeah, alright."

**-Dusk-**

Daryl went to Rick and told him, didn't ask, told him that he was leaving by mid day with Carol and they'd be back mid day the next day. Then he grabbed their truck from the motor pool, making sure that he asked around if there were any special needs before he left. The original group just laughed at the mess his face was, but the new comers stared at him like he was a crazy man, he didn't care, he kind of liked that. By the time he got back to the apartment Carol was outside hanging wash. Beth smiled at him, giving him a wink. Daryl stopped at the playpen picking up his boy and kissing the kid making the boy laugh. Daryl looked over at Carol, "Yeah all packed?"

Carol's head snapped up, "What?"

Daryl walked over handing Tanner to her, "Kiss your son, we're leavin'. You and me, got a run and I want ya with me."

Carol sighed, "That would be great, but I have so much to do…."

Daryl cut her off by kissing her roughly; he pulled back and looked at her, gritting his teeth, "GET YOUR SHIT PACKED, WE LEAVE IN TWENTY." He slapped her ass hard making her jump. He smirked at her, "Pack those black panties I like, I plan on tearin' them off with my damn teeth." He walked away heading into the house, planning on making sure those panties were packed.

Thirty minutes later, Carol was trying not to laugh at Merle as he stood in front of her, his face a patch work tale of the fight he and Daryl had earlier that day. Beth stood behind him, "What do you have to say?" Her little fingers digging into the small of his back, Merle glared at her, but turned back to Carol.

Merle sighed, "Carol, I'm real sorry about this mornin'."

Beth poked him hard, making him jump, "AND?"

Merle groaned, "And I'm an asshole. I promise to watch out for my niece and nephew ya just go and have some fun."

Beth smirked at Carol and then poked him hard again. Merle jumped spinning around, "Ouch, what the fuck! I said what ya told me too! Why ya bein' so damn mean?"

Beth's face was a thunder cloud of anger, "Because ya need to learn how to mind me Merle Dixon! Gonna keep pokin' your back, lucky I didn't kick ya in the nuts. Now come you get to help with dinner and Tanner's bath time. MOVE!"

Merle sighed walking into the house and Carol busted out into laughter looking at Daryl, "You think the kids will be alright?"

Daryl nodded, "Yup, Beth scares him, he'll mind her or he'll risk gettin' his ass kicked."

They laughed as they got into the truck. Carol felt better than she had in months as they pulled away from the Fort. She knew he was doing this for her and she squeezed his hand that was in hers and smiled at him. It was going to be a nice twenty four hours.

**-Dusk-**

They made it into town and worked their way through the pharmacy. Daryl smirked as he grabbed some KY yours and mine, he was gonna enjoy his night with his woman. Carol smirked up at him as she saw him slip something into his pocket, "What are you doing?"

Daryl kissed her cupping one of her breasts, "Hurry up!"

Carol chuckled, filling her bags with everything she could. She wanted to head out just as much as he did; the ache between her legs was killing her. As soon as they were on the road, she halfway crawled into his lap, putting her head on his shoulder, while her hand cupped him. He groaned, shifting around, "Stop that! Ain't getting' shit until you come."

Carol smirked at him looking around she shimmed her pants down kicking them off. Daryl growled, keeping his eyes on the road, he hooked one of her legs over his leg and ran his free hand up to her sex, he groaned when he felt how wet she was. Moving aside her panties he pushed a finger into her, making her moan throwing her head back. Daryl smirked, "You're gonna cum for me, ya hear me?"

He found her clit, his eyes still on the road, but he did glance over at her from time to time, loving the look of pure ecstasy on her face as he worked her up more and more. He wanted her to cum; he knew this was dirty for her, getting off in board daylight while he drove. He loved that he could make her feel like that, he growled when he felt her soak his hand, her body tensing and she collapsed forward panting, "FUCK Daryl, that was god damn good!"

He laughed pulling his fingers from her he sucked them, which was a mistake. As soon as he tasted her on his fingers, he knew he couldn't go anymore. He pulled over between two houses and he was on her pushing her back against the other door, Carol worked on his belt and his zipper having his cock out in seconds. He growled as he ripped the black panties from her body, his cock ramming into her as he thrust hard into her. Her body bucking against him hard, the cab was filling up with steam.

Carol wrapped her hands into his hair pulling hard as he kissed her again; they were both moaning and cussing as they approached their end. The first walker slammed against the truck and Daryl growled, at her, "Cum on woman, keep goin' we ain' stoppin'. FUCK CAROL! So god damn good!"

A few more walkers were slamming on the windows as he came hard into her, her body tensing as she came with him, both of them sweaty and sedated. Daryl kissed her quick and he pulled back laughing as he put the truck into drive mowing down a few walkers. His cock was still out and she was still lying across the bench seat, her face glowing. She went to get her pants on, but he stopped her grinning wickedly, "Give me ten minutes to find someplace else, we're doin' that again!"

**Well I hope you enjoyed the little rump in the truck! God to love that hot Dixon blood mixed with lots of pent up sexual tension! Go Carol! Kaye**


	11. Double Trouble

Chapter 11….Double Trouble

**Well this idea half came from my dear friend Yazzy x who was suggesting things for Winter Heat, but this fit so well with Dusk that I asked her if I could use it here! So here we go! **

**Athlete Girl is finishing up Merle and Beth moving into their new house so you will get your big chapter of Meth goodness coming up tonight or tomorrow! Please PM her and encourage her, she's an excellent writer and I adore her! **

**This one also goes out to Gloria, still love ya chica! **

**Hope you all enjoy this little one! Taking off from the drabbles of the family from Winter Heat, but I think it adds to them!**

**-Dusk-**

Carol stood watching as her husband, her husband the quiet shy man laughed at the two double mint twins that were touching his arm and smiling at him. It had been seven months since they found the Fort and they had been slowly getting in new people every day. It amazed her how many people from different walks of life they had now living within their walls. Glenn and Maggie had doubled up with Hershel, Dale, and Patricia. To their dismay, Rick, Carl, and Michonne were now sleeping in their living room, so the house was much smaller now with so many bodies.

Lots of people had come and gone, but as soon as Beth and Carol saw the Vanover twins they both wanted to put arrows straight in their bubbly little heads. Both women were young, around Beth's age, both women looked like they had survived this long because they found the strongest men in whatever group they were in and flirted with them hard, until the men fell into their bed. They were blond with boobs that Beth had grumbled didn't even look real, they giggled like teenagers and acted like bitches toward the women, but the men they were sweet. Butter could melt in their mouths.

Well now they were talking to her husband, she watched as the one with a blue streak in her hair, Missy leaned into her husband brushing her boobs against his arm. Carol growled, stepping down from the porch. Merle had been sitting there enjoying an after dinner cigarette when he saw his brother and saw Carol watching him. He knew this wasn't going to be good. He stood up fast, "Hey little sis, I'll go get Daryl. Just be a minute. You go get his plate ready."

Carol huffed, "Won't want to bother him!"

Merle grabbed her arm before she went inside, "Little sis, that boy ain't got eyes for no woman but ya. Ya know that." She sighed giving him a tired smile. Merle nodded smiling back, "Alright then, ya go get his supper and we'll be right back."

Merle walked across the field as fast as he could hoping his brother didn't let those bimbos do anything stupid. That's when it happened. The one named Missy latched onto his mouth kissing him hard. Merle freeze when he heard a sob behind him, he turned in time to see Carol standing there, she hadn't gone inside yet and she was destroyed. Merle turned toward his brother growling, "GET THE FUCK OFF EACH OTHER!"

Missy pulled away giggling with her sister Crissy, neither girl looked ashamed at all. Crissy moved toward Merle, "We love brothers, don't we Missy?"

Missy nodded just as Daryl pushed her away from him hard, "WHAT THE FUCK IS YOUR PROBLEM?"

Missy smirked, "Oh come on Daryl, you're hot, I'm hot we could have a lot of fun together!"

Daryl growled at her, "I got a wife you slut!"

Missy laughed, "Oh I've seen the little old thing, how old is she eighty? I mean, come on handsome, you just hooked up with her because there wasn't anyone else! I'm here now." Her arms going around his neck again, she slipped a hand down to cup his hard on, "I know you want it."

Daryl pushed her so hard she fell on her ass, pointing at her, "FUCK YOU and the next time ya come near me or talk about my wife like that I'll fuckin' kill ya!"

Merle growled at them as he followed his brother toward the apartment. Before they got to the door, Merle pulled him around to the side of the building, "You're in big fuckin' trouble. Carol saw ya. She was outside and you're walkin' into a shit storm."

Daryl leaned his head against the cool brick of the building, "Shit! I was just tryin' to be nice."

Merle huffed crossing his arm, "Don't fuck with me boy! You were eatin' up the attention. We never got attention from women like that before. Now because we're the toughest they flock to us. If ya don't want Carol no more than let her go. There are plenty of men around here that look at her everyday and would love to have a taste of your woman."

Daryl growled, pushing Merle against the building, "NOT GONNA HAPPEN!"

Merle nodded, "Just wanted to check, ya weren't havin' second thoughts. I love that woman and my niece and nephew and ya getting' all big for your britches cuz Rick made ya a sheriff, well someone needs to knock ya down a few pegs. Now ya fix this shit or I'm gonna fix ya." Merle stepped up his chest bumping his brothers, "And fuckin' wait to come in till your fuckin' hard on is down."

Merle turned heading into the house, Daryl leaned his head against the building again. He didn't mean shit by it; he was just loving having two little hot young things pushing up on him. Women like that never gave him the time of day before. But he loved Carol, she was beautiful and sweet and damn fucking sexy, she was the one he loved. He was just being an asshole and he knew it. He slid down sitting on his ass, waiting to go inside. He knew when he was in trouble and he wasn't looking forward to dealing with his woman, HIS WIFE pissed at him. Even if he deserved it.

**-Dusk-**

That night Daryl stayed to himself. None of the women were talking to him, not even his daughter. Merle had handed him his supper and Rick gave him a sympathy nod as Daryl headed toward the bedroom. Merle stopped him, "Beth is sleepin' in there tonight. Carol don't want ya in there. Best to let things go for tonight. She won't stop cryin'. Sophia and Beth got her; come on ya can bunk with me."

That night as Daryl lay staring up at the ceiling he couldn't help but think that two seconds of his ego getting stroked had lead to his sleeping next to his dumb ass brother. He cramped the pillow behind his head and turned on his side staring at the wall, knowing that his wife was lying on the other side and he had no idea how to fix what he had done.

**-Dusk-**

Carol woke like she had the past two weeks, her stomach was turning and her head was spinning. She made a bee line for the back door to the apartment and made it the small edge of the small stone path before she hit her knees and threw up. She sobbed, hating this; it had been six weeks since their little getaway overnight. Six weeks since they had made love and she knew in her heart the signs were all there. She shook her head, trying to get the picture of Daryl letting that woman kiss him out of her head. Her husband probably didn't even want her anymore let alone a new baby. She heard the door open and she froze welling her body not to betray her. She felt a soft hand on her back and she turned staring into the kind eyes of Michonne, "You alright?"

Carol shook her head, "No." Her stomach rolled and she threw up again. Michonne didn't leave her side she just rubbed her back, not saying anything.

Michonne sighed, "I'm two months along, I haven't told Rick yet. Hershel knows but he promised he won't say anything."

Carol looked up at her, "I'm sorry, I should be asking you if you're alright."

Michonne gave her a soft smile, "I'm fine. A little scared. This world is cruel and takes our children from us. But I know that Rick will be excited, he's a good man and I'm lucky. You have a good man too, he's just dumb sometimes."

Carol nodded her head, "Yeah. You should tell him, Rick loves you and he needs this. He loves Carl and he hurt after what Lori did, he'll love this baby."

Michonne nodded, brushing at a stray hair in Carol's face, "Come on let's get you some crackers and ginger ale and then we'll go see Hershel together. It's going to be fine."

Carol nodded, letting the quiet woman help her up and into the house.

When Daryl came out he was surprised that most of the house was already up and moving. He kissed his son on the cheek, picking the boy up from his high chair. Tanner squealed grabbing a hold of his hair, "Dada hunt….dada hunt?"

Daryl smiled at him, "When you're older kid. You bein' good for momma today?" Daryl looked around not seeing his wife anywhere, his eyes stopped on Sophia, "Where's your momma?"

Sophia shrugged, "When we got up this morning she was gone." He went to say something else, but Sophia brushed past him giving him the cold shoulder.

Beth made a growling noise at him before he could even ask her anymore questions and she leaned over kissing Merle's cheek and went outside to take care of her rabbits. Merle chuckled, "Boy it's worse than I thought. Beth said Carol is thinkin' of askin' ya to move out."

Daryl growled sitting down with Tanner on his knee, "I ain't fuckin' movin' out. She can fuckin' lock me out of bedroom but I ain't leavin'. This is my fuckin' family and I ain't lettin' nothin' keep me from them."

Merle sighed getting up from the table, this was trouble. He knew that Sophia was pissed at him too, but he also knew his niece won't want his parents breaking up over something like this. He went in search of his favorite side kick hoping they could get the two hard heads in the same room for two minutes. He hoped.

**-Dusk-**

Carol sat on the exam table. She had taken the pregnancy test and it was sitting by Hershel who looked at her with his kind eyes. Michonne stood by the table, giving her quiet support. Hershel grabbed Carol's hand, "You know no matter what this test says we'll take good care of you Carol."

Carol nodded, tears slipping down her face, "I know, I'm just old."

Hershel laughed, "You're older, not old. You're only forty two Carol. The oldest woman to ever give birth was seventy five and from a third world country. You're going to be fine. We'll watch your blood pressure and make sure you get enough rest. Have you told Daryl?"

Michonne shook her head, trying to get the kind doctor to drop the line of questions. He sighed looking at Michonne, realizing that he put his foot in his mouth. He sighed as Carol let out a little sob. Michonne rubbed her back, "Ok, enough of that. Where's that tough as nails woman that has put up with all of Dixon's shit and killed walkers to save her kids and even faced down that lunatic Martinez?"

Carol nodded, wiping her face, "I know. I'm fine."

Hershel looked at the test and smiled, he moved his little stool over grabbing her hands, "And this baby will be a blessing to us all Carol. Each child is a blessing. Now let's have a look at you and then I'll get you fixed up with the prenatal vitamins. It's going to be fine."

**-Dusk-**

Merle found Sophia helping her aunt as they took care of the small army of rabbits. Merle leaned against the hutch, "I think we got a problem here."

Sophia huffed, brushing the rabbit in the hutch, "Nope, he did this, his problem."

Merle sighed, "Your momma is real upset, she's talkin' like she might kick your daddy out for this."

Sophia's face twist in fury, "GOOD! He shouldn't be kissing other women! She cried all stinking night! I'm tired of him thinking he doesn't have to be good to her! She works hard taking care of all of us and he doesn't care!"

Merle grabbed her by the shoulders, "That's not true and you FUCKIN' KNOW IT! He loves your momma. He fucked up! I get that but you really want your daddy living across the way, where all these whores will be pushing up on them. Let's not forget your momma! If your daddy moves out I know at least two men that will be knocking on the door for her. Ya want that or are ya gonna help me?"

Sophia sighed, grumbling under her breath, "I guess I'll help, but if he does this again!"

Merle nodded, "I'll kick his ass myself. Now come on we have work to do."

**-Dusk-**

Carol was sitting on the back steps of the apartment smiling as Tanner chased around after one of the rabbits that got out of its hutch. Beth was laughing too, each time the little boy almost had the rabbit the rabbit would hop up high and get away. Tanner had his mouth set in a hard line, just like his father when he's thinking too hard. Carol sighed, putting her hand on her stomach, rubbing it absently. She had no idea what she was going to do.

Sophia and Merle had everything planned; they left plenty of bottled water and food in the old jail cell in the basement of the Fort. Sophia's job was to get Carol there first, then Merle was going to knock out Daryl and get him there. Sophia smiled as she walked up to her mother, "Momma I need your help!"

Carol smiled at her, "What is it sweetie?"

Sophia grinned over at her Aunt Beth, "You don't mind watching Tanner for a minute do you Auntie Beth?"

Beth smiled, picking up the rabbit with one hand and Tanner with the other, "Nope! I got the little devil!"

Sophia turned back to her mom, "Awesome! Carl and me found all these cool things in the Fort basement and I want to use some of it for my school history project that Grampy Patricia has me doing. Please momma! It will be something for just you and me to do!"

Carol nodded, "Alright, let's go sweetie lead the way."

When they got to the old jail area, Sophia nodded to Carol, "The books are just in here. I wanted to find something on life of the women at the Fort."

Carol walked into the small jail cell and opened the boxes on the floor when she saw the water and food she knew she had been set up. She turned just in time to see Sophia slam the cell door, "I'm really sorry momma, but you and daddy need to work this out! I promise Uncle Merle and I will let you out tomorrow morning. Don't worry about a thing. We'll take good care of Tanner!"

Carol ran to the bars, "SOPHIA! SOPHIA MARIE! GET BACK HERE!"

Sophia was already running down hallway, smile on her face, she knew this had to work. Her momma and daddy were made for each other, even if they wanted to kill each other right now.

**-Dusk-**

Merle had smacked Daryl over the head after making sure that everybody knew that his brother would be busy for the next twenty four hours. He carried him down to the jail cell and smiled when he saw Carol using a knife they had left for their dinner to pick the lock. She growled in anger as he took the knife from her and tossed it across the floor, "Sorry little sis."

Carol looked at Daryl's lifeless form over his shoulder, "What did you do to him?"

Merle chuckled, "He'll be fine." Merle opened the door just enough shoving Daryl at her, his brother was starting to wake up and he grabbed onto Carol bringing her down on top of him as he fell. Merle laughed, "Lookin' better already! Night you two love birds. Now kiss and make up so we can let ya out of there."

Carol screamed in anger as Merle stalked away from the cell. Carol pushed Daryl off of her and sat down on the small bed pulling her legs up to her chest. Daryl sat up holding his head, "What the fuck is goin' on?"

Carol huffed, "You tell me? Sophia and Merle working together."

Daryl chuckled, "Well at least they got ya in a room with me. Can't be all bad." He stumbled a little as he stood up, "Would ya look at my damn head, bastard hit me hard."

Carol stood up as he sat on the bed, she looked at his head and sighed, "It's just a bump." She walked across the cell and grabbed a bottle of water, "Pour this on it, might help."

Daryl took the water and handed it back to her, "Do it for me?" Carol sighed, but did it for him. She took a drink and handed him back the water. She walked over to the cell bars and tried pulling on them trying to find a weakness.

Daryl stood up coming up behind her, trapping her between him and the bars, his breath hot on her neck. Carol froze, "DON'T !"

Daryl sighed, resting his head on her shoulder, "Come on woman, I fucked up. I didn't want her to kiss me. I was just bein' an asshole. Ya can't let this blow us apart. Hit me, yell at me, but ya have to forgive me."

Carol spun around pushing him hard away from her, "YOU DON'T GET TO SAY WHAT I CAN DO! I DON'T NEED YOU DARYL DIXON! YOU HEAR ME! I lived for ten years with a man that beat me every night and fucked whoever he wanted to, YOU WON'T DO THIS TO ME TOO!"

She turned around sobbing, holding onto the cell bars, praying that someone would come. Someone would let her out before she killed him. Daryl squared his shoulders at least she was talking to him, maybe he didn't want to hear what she had to say but he fucking loved her and he wasn't going to lose her now.

He took a deep breath and walked over to her, running his hands down her arms, pulling her into his chest, her back to his chest, he kissed her neck, "I ain't goin' nowhere, I fucked up but I love ya woman. I can't be without ya. I told ya even in death woman I'll follow ya. Now just get it all out and let me make this up to ya."

Carol tried to push away from him, but he held her close, nestling his head into her neck, she could feel his tears running down her neck, his voice was pleading, "Please woman, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean it, I only love ya. Please don't turn me out, not now, I can't do it. I can't live without ya. Please."

Carol relaxed in his arms, his pleads breaking through to her heart. He had only cried a few times in their relationship and she knew he was really sorry if he was crying like this. She slowly turned in his arms, taking his face in her hands. Her own tears falling, "How would you feel?"

Daryl sucked in a breath, "I'd kill the fucker and then tie ya to the fucking bed before I blew my damn head off. Don't ya see I can't breathe if you're not with me? I'm an asshole! Please…..damn it woman….I'm so fucking sorry."

She wiped his cheeks with her thumbs and shook her head, "What am I gonna do with you?"

Daryl snorted, "Love me and forgive me?"

Carol growled, "You can't be near them again. I'll let Sophia put an arrow in your ass, don't you EVER, EVER cheat on me Daryl. If you do I'll cheat on you and make sure you know about it. We can't do this we have a family to think about."

Daryl nodded, wiping his face off with his hand and then on his pants, he kissed her neck, "I'm sorry, thank you for forgiving me. I don't deserve ya, I love ya so much."

Carol felt him move them toward the bed, pushing her back slowly; she put her hand up, "Baby we need to talk?"

Daryl shook his head, "No, I need ya right now. Please, let me love ya, let me make love to ya."

Carol stared at him; she had never seen him this bad. She nodded letting him unbutton her shirt slowly. He ran his hands up her stomach cupping her breasts through her bra. She sat up a little as he straddled her, as she pulled off her shirt and unclasped her bra. Daryl stroked her skin softly, worshipping the beauty that was his wife. He leaned his head down and kissed down her stomach. When he got to her pants she felt her heart flutter, how would she tell him?

He stood up quickly taking off his clothes. He slowly took off her shoes and then her pants moving them down her legs slowly. He smiled as he hooked her panties and pulled them down. He moved over her slowly, carefully kissing her neck and jaw as he entered her. He wanted to make love to her, going slow, building her up slowly, showing him with every touch and every word that he only loved her and how grateful he was for her.

Afterward they lay under the stiff blanket holding each other, her head on his chest, his arm behind his head, while the other rubbed her back, "I love ya woman."

Carol took a deep breath, "How much?" She looked up at him, her blue eyes filled with worry.

Daryl leaned down kissing her sweetly, "To the moon and back."

Carol took his arm that was behind his head and brought it down to rest on her stomach, her eyes locked on his, "Well I hope so, because we're adding to our family again."

Daryl stared at her for a minute, his mind clicking slowly at what she had just told him. He let out a breath, whispering, "A baby?"

Carol nodded; he could see the nervousness in her face, "Yeah."

Daryl's heart beat out of his chest, his brow broke out in a sweat, a smile spread across his face, "Well alright then."

Carol smiled biting her lip, "Alright then."

He kissed her taking her again, this time he didn't let her cum until she was panting and begging him, telling him over and over again that she was his. In return he did the same promising her his last breath.

**-Dusk-**

Merle and Sophia smirked at the scene before them. Carol and Daryl were naked and wrapped around each other under the blanket. Merle opened the cell, walking over he kicked the edge of the bed, "WAKEY WAKEY! Lovers!"

Sophia giggled as her daddy rolled over and flicked off her uncle. Merle laughed, "No thanks boy looks like ya alright did that."

Carol groaned next to Daryl, "Oh God."

Daryl jumped up and Sophia covered her eyes at her dad's naked form as he ran across the room and grabbed one of the boxes that had held their supplies for the night. He dumped the contents on the ground and shoved the box under her just as she threw up.

Merle stood there in shock for a minute then he smirked, "Well fuck YEAH! A new Dixon!"

Daryl pulled his boxers on and was rubbing Carol's back when Sophia turned around, her face lighting up, "Momma?"

Carol was still lost in her our head, trying to get her stomach to quit flipping. Daryl smiled at her, "Yup peaches, we're havin' another baby. And I promised your momma that if I ever did something so fucked up again ya can shot me in the ass with my own crossbow."

Sophia hugged her uncle, "Alright we have to go! We have sooooo many people to tell! Come on Uncle Merle!"

Merle smiled sadly at Daryl, "Congratulations boy, ya did real good."

Daryl watched Merle and Sophia leave, his hand still rubbing his wife's back. He knew how much his brother wanted a baby; he hoped that he and Beth would be as blessed as they were.

**Ok! Thanks to Yaz for the great idea! I hope you all enjoyed! Now do your thing! Review, Follow, Read, Favorite, PM! We love them! Hugs! Kaye**


	12. Outside Terror

Chapter 12….Outside Terror

**Athlete Girl is working on some chapters for this. Please make sure you check out her stories and leave her some encouragement. Both of your authors need it right now to keep going. Also this story takes longer than the others because we work as a team, so please don't leave anon reviews on our other stories about dusk, if it happens again we will stop writing it all together. Thank you.**

**-Dusk-**

Daryl and Merle moved through the forest as quietly as they could. With the growing numbers at the Fort they needed to find some meat for their families. Several of the new men also hunted so it made their burden less. They just focused on meat for their little group when they went out. They had been trailing a small herd of deer when the smell hit them.

Merle covered his mouth, "Jesus is it a herd?"

Daryl scanned the area, "Nah, don't see none, but what the hell is that smell?"

As they made their way toward a small stream they gagged. There in the stream was a graveyard of body parts. Daryl turned and vomited into a nearby bush, they had never seen something like that in their life. Merle walked closer, "Don't look like no walker parts neither, we best get Rick down here to look at this."

Daryl nodded, as they walked back toward the Fort he couldn't help but wonder what the hell was going on. There was no way that had been put there to attract walkers, the smell was worse than any herd they had come across. No this was something else.

**-Dusk-**

Rick stood there studying the muck of body parts in front of him, "Damn." He crouched down pulling an arm out of the muck, "Shit this is one of the Vanover twins. Remember they left like three weeks ago after the whole thing with you and Carol."

Daryl sighed in disgust, "Cuts are clean, someone took her ass apart. I remember that cupcake tattoo on her hand."

Rick nodded, putting the arm back in the muck, "We best have a meeting. Let everyone know we have no idea what the hell is going on but everybody needs to stay close. Probably start up patrols on the wall to make sure we keep things quiet. FUCK. I hate this shit."

Merle and Daryl looked at each other; they had already talked on the way to get Rick. It looked like these people were slaughtered. The parts that were left over that they could see where parts that if they were butchering a deer as hunters they would leave to the other animals to take care of the leftovers. They didn't need to start a panic not till they knew what was going on. They fell in silently behind Rick, hoping that they were wrong. They had faced a lot of things in this world, dead walking, a lunatic that called himself a governor, the last thing they needed was cannibals.

**-Dusk-**

Carol helped Sophia finish putting together her room. The little girl was beaming. Merle and Beth had finally moved into their own place, and Sophia was glowing that she now had her own room. She flopped down on the bed and smiled at her mom, "This is GREAT!"

Carol laughed, "I'm glad you're so happy. I have to say I like going into the kitchen at night and not running into your Uncle Merle in his boxers."

Sophia groaned, "EWWW, God I know! And all the noise that him and Aunt Beth made! At least I know you and Daddy don't do that."

Carol chuckled, "Well not till we get our own house built. Your daddy and me know how to be quiet."

Sophia covered her head with her pillow, "STOP!"

Carol laughed, "Why don't you go get Carl and show him your new room. Remember to keep the door open or your daddy might bust in with an arrow."

Sophia looked up at her mom, "Does he really have one with Carl's name craved in it?"

Carol sighed, "I think they all have Carl's name craved on them. Just remember you're fifteen not fifty and we'll be fine. Now go on go get him. I need to feed Tanner."

Sophia took off across the field in search of Carl. She found him standing listening to his dad, who was surrounded by a large group of the men from the Fort. She hid behind a pillar in the wall and listened.

Rick sighed, "Now I know you're all worried, but we might want to keep this from the women until we have more information. It looked like the bodies had been cut up."

One of the men yelled out, "Were they walker bodies?"

Daryl shook his head, "No, it looked like fresh bodies. Can't be sure, but the skin was wrong for walkers."

Rick nodded, "Daryl's right there is no way to tell. We just need to increase our patrols on the wall. Daryl has the schedule so please sign up for some times. We also need volunteers to go into the woods tomorrow. We need to see if we can find the source of this. I want to make sure the woods are safe for our people. Until then NO ONE goes anywhere alone. Don't let the women and children outside the walls for any reason. If they need water from the lake then we send two men with them armed."

Another man from the crowd yelled, "My wife will want to know why!"

Daryl sighed, "Then ya tell her. But try to keep the details as little as we can. Don't need our women afraid to go out just need them to keep an eye. This might be from before we got here, but it's best to be careful."

Sophia gasped, watching as the men signed up for wall duty. She stared at Carl as he signed up. Since his sixteenth birthday his dad had been counting on him for more and more things around the fort and she was glad. He'd grown so tall over the last year and she hated to say it when he chopped wood, she loved to watch him take his shirt off. He didn't have the muscles that her daddy or Uncle Merle did, but he was working on them and she loved to see the changes in him.

She was so caught up in her day dream she didn't notice that Carl had snuck up behind her and put his hand over her mouth. She squealed and then laughed when she looked into his blue eyes, she slapped at his chest, "Asshole."

Carl chuckled, "You spying on us?"

Sophia blushed, "I was looking for you. It's not my fault your daddy is trying to have a private meeting out here in the open.

Carl sighed, "You make sure if you leave your daddy's you have at least your knife on you."

Sophia nodded her head, "Walk a girl home?"

Carl smiled, "Sure, what did you want? You said you were looking for me."

Sophia smiled, as he took her hand, "Got my own room today. Uncle Merle and Aunt Beth finally moved into their place."

Carl smirked, "I bet your daddy would love me coming into your room."

Sophia blushed again, "Stop! Momma is home and said it was alright as long as I kept the door open."

Carl chuckled, "Not gonna promise to behave myself."

Sophia groaned as she pushed opened the door to the apartment. She smiled to at her momma and Michonne who were sitting at the table, while Tanner played on the floor, "Hey, we're here. Gonna show Carl my room."

Michonne chuckled, "Keep your hands to yourself Carl. Never know when Daryl might be home."

Carl blushed and rolled his eyes, "Yes, Michonne. Hey Carol."

Carol smiled, "Just finishing up some cookies, they should be ready soon."

Sophia led Carl into her room and he flopped down on her bed, smirking at her, "So this is where the magic happens?"

Sophia groaned, "See right there is why my daddy wants to kill you. You have to stop that!"

She walked toward him and he sat up, his hands going to her hips to pull her closer to him. He smiled up at her, "I know, but it's worth it to see you blush like that."

Sophia growled at him, "Don't make me kick you in the nuts Grimes."

A voice from the doorway made them both jump apart, "Yeah that would suck, how about an arrow to the nut sack."

Sophia and Carl jumped apart both of them staring at Daryl who was filling the doorway, "Ya best be out in the kitchen. Your momma has some cookies ready and I'd hate to misunderstand where HIS hands were thinkin' of goin'."

Sophia nodded, knowing by the look on her daddy's face he wasn't in the mood today for their little Romeo Juliet romance, "Yup, on our way, come on Carl."

Sophia pulled Carl pass her daddy and into the kitchen, where at least her momma could protect the boy. Sophia figured out a long time ago that her daddy was never going to be happy with Carl. Like her momma said, no daddy wants to think that their little girl was growing up. Especially a daddy with wicked aim and a crossbow.

**-Dusk-**

That night after the kids were in bed, Daryl sat on their bed waiting for Carol. He didn't have much time with her today and he just need a few minutes before he hit the wall for watch with Merle. Carol came in and smiled, "What's with the clothes? Our first night with Sophia in another room and you're gonna hold out on me?"

He smirked patting the bed next to him, "Come sit with me woman."

Carol came over and crawled onto his lap, straddling him, he groaned, loving the feel of her core sitting above his cock. He would never get enough of his woman. He smiled at her, running his knuckles down her cheek, "We got an outside threat. Not sure what it is yet, but I need ya to make sure ya keep the kids close. Found one of the Vanover girls out there in a pile of body parts."

Carol gasped, covering her mouth, tears welling in her eyes, "OH God Daryl, who would do that?"

Daryl ran his hand up and down her side, "I don't know woman, I just fucking don't know. So tonight when we go on watch, Merle is bringing Beth here. Lock up the apartment tight and keep your weapons handy. Don't need anything or anyone gettin' in and hurtin' any of ya. It's just to be safe. Merle and me are on the wall, we ain't gonna let anythin' in."

Carol nodded, leaning her head into his neck, "I know, be safe, I love you."

Daryl smirked, "I love ya too." He pushed her back a little so he could run his hands over her ever growing baby bump, "Yeah seem bigger this time."

Carol nodded, "I know, maybe it's all the good food now. Or maybe it's because I'm so old this time. I don't know."

Daryl huffed at her, "Woman ya ain't old, shit you'll be forty three when this one comes out. That ain't old."

Carol nodded, snuggling into his chest, "I wish you could stay with me tonight."

Daryl rubbed his hands up and down her back, "I do too. Just promise me you'll stay in and stay safe."

Carol nodded, placing a soft kiss on his lips, "I promise."

**-Dusk-**

Just over the Tennessee line a man walked slowly into a dark shed. He flicked on the light and smirked at the sight before him. He sure did pick a pretty little thing, the other one had been too mouthy, but her twin sister was quiet and he liked that about her. They needed new blood for their family. He walked over to the table saw and turned it on. The girl started screaming under her gag. He just smiled at her as he picked up one of the bodies from the corner, "You stop that hollerin' girl. You're gonna thank me when ya have the roast this fucker makes."

The girl screamed until she was hoarse, passing out glad that she couldn't hear or see the sick things that the man was doing. She knew that she and her sister had accidentally sent hell on the people of the Fort and she prayed that they would forgive them.

**Yup, we're doing the cannibals from the comic books. It won't get any yuckier than what you just read. Ok, throwing it to Athlete Girl. We need some Meth**


	13. Trapped

**Chapter 13….Trapped**

**Athlete Girl here - this is a long one. I've got one more chapter for Dusk, hope to get it out within the next 10 days. Please review! **

**Trapped**

Beth held the fat rabbit in the air above her face. "Oh my little Bunny Boy, you're so good. And mama loves you," she cooed as she bent her arms to bring his twitching nose down for a kiss then lifted him up again. "Making me lots of little babies. And you're MY little baby." She brought him down for another kiss then cuddled him to her chest. Bunny Boy happily snuggled in her chest as she stroked his ears. "You're so fat," laughed Beth. "Better not let Daddy see how fat you are, he'll put you on a spit."

She put Bunny Boy back in the hutch and turned to Muffin Mama. "C'mon mama," Beth said gently lifting her up. Mama's belly was not distended from food, she was chock full of babies. She grunted as Beth lifted her. "I'm sorry honey, I know you're cranky," said Beth. "I was pregnant once too. Well kind of." She cuddled Mama to her chest. "And for most of it I felt awful. But I was so happy. You're happy right? You've got so many beautiful babies already and a nice house and a good husband." Beth shook herself from her reverie. "Well you look fine, let's get you some nesting material so you can make your babies a nice warm bed."

Beth finished with the rabbits then sat under a tree to finish up her notes. She documented every one of Muffin Mama's estrus cycles and kept track of all the litters. Her bunny family was growing too fast for Merle and Daryl to keep up with hutches so they had plans to build a bunny run in the barn in the spring. At that time they should be able to find more wild pups so that she could set up cross breedings. She didn't want to breed brothers to sisters for too long because she knew it could lead to an unhealthy line.

The rule had been established early that Beth and Beth alone chose the bunnies that went to the stewpot. She spent no time bonding with those bunnies, she just kept them fed, watered and cleaned. Merle and Daryl were the gleeful executioners, the only ones she trusted to hand out quick painless deaths. So far they had placed pups from two different litters into the hutches devoted to meat rabbits, bucks in one hutch and does in the other. When they became adolescents Beth hand picked a mating pair from them and set them up into a new colony hutch. Now she had two breeding pairs. She and Hershel calculated that by this time next year they could start putting up jerky that would help during the winter.

She packed up her notes and walked back to the bunkhouse because she had promised Merle she would only be alone an hour at most. She needed time away to care for her furry babies. For her there was a simple kind of solace that animals could provide and that humans couldn't. She smiled a little when she thought of Merle, the embittered and largely clueless man who she loved sometimes more than her own life. Solace didn't come easy for him and she loved him even more for trying. After she had been kidnapped he had spent half his time holding her and half his time destroying inanimate objects around camp. She was glad that things had finally calmed and they could concentrate on their house.

The majority of the construction was done and the men had wired for electricity in the hopes that next spring they would be able to set up a generator system. A woodstove was put in the main bedroom to provide heat for the coming winter. The baby's room even had a sink that for now was plumbed just to the outside of the cabin but maybe one day would provide fresh water. It was insulated and she and Sophia and Carl had a great time painting the walls with a white paint that had a yellow undertone. She stopped by the cabin and opened the door on the way to the bunkhouse. It smelled like fresh paint and sawdust and she was happy to see how the paint warmly lit the room in the sun. Soon they'd have a bed and they'd move in. She had some things to talk to Merle about first though.

TWDTWDTWDTWDTWD TWDTWDTWDTWDTWD TWDTWDTWDTWDTWD

The fencing had been Merle's idea and it ultimately was what allowed them to clear the box store. They had tried fruitlessly for months to get into the store, secure it, and get rid of the walkers so they could raid it for supplies. Finally Merle had sat long into the night smoking cigarettes and mapping out the store and the outlying area and drawing in the placement of his troops. He presented his plan to Rick who agreed to implement it. They took as many proven people as they could and split into two groups. One group was to clear the front of the store and secure the doors so walkers could not enter or exit. The other group went into the back through the loading dock. They were happy to see that there were two semis in the bay that they would use later.

Once the dock was cleared they entered, secured the doors and made their way to the garden department. Merle, Daryl and Rick grabbed rolls of 8-foot chain mesh fencing off the shelves and unrolled it. They succeeded in fencing off about one quarter of the store by lashing the fence to the building's many support columns while the others in their group killed walkers that were drawn to their noise. The three men fenced their group into the enclosed space and killed all the walkers in it. Now they had a cleared zone. The group that had sealed the outside doors were making noise and throwing fresh deer guts into the doors that attracted the remaining walkers in the store. The distraction had been enough to allow the fencing to continue until another quarter of the store was secure.

The next day they returned to secure the rest of the store and the following day they returned to gather supplies into the loading dock. Tomorrow was the day that they would load the semis and bring them back to the fort. Merle was triumphant but exhausted. When he returned he shoveled in dinner and regarded Beth with red-rimmed eyes. He saw that she looked tired too - she, Carol and Patti had spent the entire day canning peaches from a nearby orchard. She smiled at him and kissed his cheekbone as she cleared dishes from the table.

Soon they were back at the bunkhouse and Daryl's family had retired to their room. Merle cleaned up and she sat him in a chair to rub his neck before he went to bed. His shoulders dropped and his eyes closed as his tension began to ease. "Merle," said Beth softly. He grunted in reply and she continued. "We'll be moving in soon. Before we do...I know it sounds silly...but I want us to get married." Merle rolled his head trying to loosen his neck. "Ah already call ya my wife sugar, ain't that enough?" he asked. She moved her way down to his shoulders and he sighed. He'd never admit in a million years that he had become accustomed to regular neck rubs.

"Not for me," she said. "I want daddy to marry us." Merle snorted softly and stated with a trace of exasperation, "Don't make no difference ta me if we're married or not, don't change nothin' fars I'm concerned. But if it's important to ya I'll talk to him tomorrow." She leaned down and kissed the top of one ear and momentarily stopped her ministrations to put her arms around his neck. Half her battle was over.

She straightened and resumed her work then stated, "I'll have my period next week." Merle exhaled in reply and moved his head from side to side. That big crick in his neck was almost gone now. Her fingers kept moving as she said, "I'd like to go off of my pills after that." She felt the muscles tighten under her fingers and took a deep breath. She knew what was coming. Merle straightened. "We ain't ready," he said shortly.

Beth rubbed his upper back with the flat of her hand. "I'm ready," she said softly. Merle's eyes opened and he studied the floor in front of him. He said, "We ain't secure and we ain't stocked for the winter." Beth laid her hands on his trapezius muscles and began to rub deep circles with her thumbs. His eyes began to roll back in pleasure. "We're as secure as we can be," she replied, "And we have two truckloads of supplies coming in tomorrow. There will be enough dry goods to easily get us through the winter, as well as medical supplies. Please Merle, I want to start our family."

Merle had had a several long days and was gearing for another one. He was exhausted and short tempered and as Beth feared their discussion became heated. At the core of it was what she expected - that Merle didn't trust himself as a father. She tried to stay calm and reason with him. Her getting mad at him would not help his self loathing. She finally convinced him to agree by having him think of what a good father Daryl was and how he himself had changed so much in such a short time. He relented, unable to deny Beth the thing that she wanted most in life. He knew that if he turned out like his pa he'd eat his gun and the problem would be solved.

TWDTWDTWDTWDTWD TWDTWDTWDTWDTWD TWDTWDTWDTWDTWD

Carol had forgotten to bring the binky into the bedroom. Tanner didn't need it right now but you never knew in the middle of the night when it could save you an hour of sleep. She made her way to the door and opened it to see Beth and Merle in deep conversation. She could tell the way that they were postured that it was serious and she didn't want to intrude so she shut the door and waited a few minutes. She cracked it again to see Merle hunched over in the chair with his elbows on his knees and Beth kneeling in front of him with her hands on his arms.

Carol gasped when she saw Merle's face. There was naked emotion there - fear and doubt and pain. Carol had never seen Merle without his mask of invincibility and she doubted that anyone besides Daryl had. Beth's eyes held his as she talked softly to him. Carol shut the door quietly. She had almost walked in on an intimate moment. Later she opened the door to find Merle was still in the chair with Beth on his lap, she was combing her fingers tenderly through his hair and smiling at him and his eyes never left her. She saw Beth kiss him gently on the mouth and he pulled her in close.

Carol decided to forgo the binky that night.

TWDTWDTWDTWDTWD TWDTWDTWDTWDTWD TWDTWDTWDTWDTWD

When the semis pulled into the fort Carol, Beth and Patti jumped for joy. There was going to be a mountain of work sorting through these things but what welcome work it was. Beth was quick to find a layer of home furnishings and found a red and yellow comforter. She grabbed a couple pairs of sheets and pillowcases. They had built their room for a queen sized bed and she knew there was one on one of the trailers. It came the second day of unloading and she flitted around as Daryl and Merle brought in the pieces of the bedframes, the box spring and the mattress and set it up. She had found rag rugs that had red and yellow in them and yellow curtains for the two windows. She put the curtains up as they assembled the bed.

Hershel married them on their front porch and everyone cheered. When Merle kissed the bride he started slow and then built up to a long heated kiss, pushing her up against the doorjamb. He opened the door and picked her up so he could walk her through the doorway. With Beth in his arms he turned to look at the crowd. "Makin' a baby. Get out," he growled. They could see Beth's hand slapping at the curtains on the window then finally shutting them, then they heard her scream then laugh in surprise yelling "Merle!"

Hershel sighed and looked at his audience. "Is there cake?" he asked resignedly.

TWDTWDTWDTWDTWD TWDTWDTWDTWDTWD TWDTWDTWDTWDTWD

Beth tried not to be impatient because the older women had warned her that it could take months to years for her to become pregnant. However she missed her first period after she went off birth control and two weeks later she was vomiting in the morning. A pregnancy test confirmed that she was indeed pregnant and she was ecstatic. "Already?" said Maggie, Patti and Hershel all together. Beth beamed and Merle's chest puffed out. "That's redneck sperm there," he boasted. "Woman'll hafta hide behind the door whenever I change my pants." Beth's mouth dropped open and she chided, "Hush Merle," but she was beaming with happiness.

The first thing that suffered was Merle's morning blowjob. This was another thing he'd gotten pretty accustomed to but with Beth's morning sickness it just wasn't going to happen. She looked at him with watering eyes, her face pale. "I'm sorry. Carol says it gets better the second trimester," she pleaded and he shushed her. "Ya worry about my boy in there," he said. She was too sick to ask him how he knew it was a boy.

The next thing that suffered was Merle's nightly neck rub. Beth could hardly make it from dinner to their cabin before falling into bed exhausted at night. Sometimes she didn't even take her clothes or boots off before falling into bed even when she took a nap in the afternoon. He sighed and undressed her looking longingly at her body while whacking off next to her.

The final hardship was a double whammy. Beth's sense of smell sharpened and she couldn't abide the smell of cigarette smoke. Even if Merle smoked one after lunch she could smell it on him after dinner. He loved his daily smoke and had a difficult time giving it up for her but he did. But this was all easy compared to the loss of titty time. Beth's breasts began to swell in the second month and her nipples became hypersensitive to any stimulus. Even putting her bra on and taking it off made her hiss in pain. She began wearing a bra to bed because she couldn't stand to feel anything brush against her bare nipples including the bedsheets, Merle's fingers or his mouth. "Well can I fuckin' look at 'em?" he growled one night. "No, that hurts too," she said before she dropped to sleep with her mouth open. Merle realized that his long masturbation career would live on and he turned to Daryl.

"I can't even fucking touch her," groused Merle. Daryl laughed. "Sounds about right," he said. "But in the second and third trimesters Carol fucked me so hard I thought she was gonna pull the head of my dick off." Merle grumbled under his breath. He couldn't imagine Beth staying awake long enough for him to get naked. One night when he grumbled Beth broke into uncontrollable sobs. "I knew it, that as soon as I got pregnant you wouldn't love me anymore. This was all a horrible mistake!" Merle looked at her like she had just crawled out of a flying saucer. "What the fuck?" he asked, bewildered. Beth continued her tirade. "I'm going to sleep with Maggie! I'm sure you can find somebody else to have sex with tonight since it's so important to you!" she cried, her pillow under her arm.

"You ain't goin' nowhere lil girl!" threatened Merle who was standing with one leg out of his pants. Beth glared at him through her tears and flung open the door, stomping out into the dark. He found her with Hershel in the bunkhouse, Hershel was sitting in a chair and she was kneeling on the floor sobbing into his lap. "Come in Merle," said Hershel laying his hand on Beth's shoulder. Merle guardedly sat down next to him. Hershel said gently, "I can't understand most of what she's saying and I don't even think she knows what she's saying. It's the hormones. I've been through this twice and honestly I'd forgotten this part. You just have to ride it out. One day you may even laugh about it."

"He hates me. He doesn't want me anymore and you're telling him to laugh!" keened Beth. Merle sighed and rubbed his forehead. "Girlie, I only want you. C'mere," he rumbled. She stopped crying but didn't move her head from Hershel's lap. "C'mon now," said Merle expectantly. "Can't sleep without ya."

Beth lifted her head and wiped her nose. Her face was blotchy and her eyes were red. She hadn't had a chance to wash her hair and it hung limply out of her ponytail. She hadn't changed her shirt since the morning and there was some dried vomit on the collar. Hershel shot a glance at Merle and mouthed the word 'pretty'. Merle cocked his head. "I ain't leavin' without the purtiest girl in the world," he said.

Beth started crying again and wrapped her arms around Merle's neck. "Do you really think I'm pretty?" she asked tremulously. He rubbed his cheek on hers and said, "Hell yeah, I married ya didn't I?" he asked, putting his arms around her. Her sobs subsided and she rested her head on his shoulder and yawned. "I don't even know why I was crying," she said.

TWDTWDTWDTWDTWD TWDTWDTWDTWDTWD TWDTWDTWDTWDTWD

Six weeks later Beth felt great. She still needed a nap every once in a while but the nausea was gone and though her breasts were swollen the sensitivity was mostly gone. Her hormones had swung the other way and now she needed Merle with red-hot intensity. One day at lunchtime she drug him away from the generator to the cabin where she mounted him and wouldn't let him cum until she'd climaxed twice. His morning blowjobs were reinstated and she even woke him up a few times in the middle of the night begging him to eat her pussy. Merle gladly forgot all about the first trimester.

The weather cooled and fall started. Beth became concerned about her bunny colony and particularly for Muffin Mama who had become thin after her last litter. She knew she needed to fatten her up to survive the winter. Merle and Daryl had memorized every part of the woods around them so she asked them to take her out to look for food that they could harvest in the winter. She'd tried to feed the bunnies canned vegetables but they wouldn't eat it so she had to find conifer needles, plants, buds and bark that would sustain them when it got cold. Daryl stayed home with Carol and the kids and she and Merle headed out, taking spray paint with them to mark the trees that they planned to use.

It was a bright beautiful day and Beth was ecstatic. It felt wonderful to be outside of the wall and in the woods again, so wonderful that it made her powerfully aroused. She looked at Merle with hope in her eyes and minutes later he was nailing her against a tree. She wrapped her legs around him and scratched his back as she screamed his name. God she loved her man. They made their way through the forest systematically marking strong trees that wouldn't be damaged by winter harvesting then decided to turn back.

They had just turned when Merle stopped and raised his hand up. Beth halted and remained absolutely still. Merle's eyes flickered all around. Something wasn't right and he didn't like it. He backed up slowly so he was in front of Beth and he pulled out his gun. Beth had turned her head to look behind her when the shot ran out and Merle went down yelling. Beth screamed and dropped to her knees trying to pull a writhing Merle up so she could see where he was shot. She pulled him partway and saw the bloom of blood on his chest. "Merle. Oh God Merle," she said. Then there was a searing pain in her shoulder and the world went black.

TWDTWDTWDTWDTWD TWDTWDTWDTWDTWD TWDTWDTWDTWDTWD

Beth woke up in a strange room. She squinted and looked around. It was a bedroom in a house. She sat up, confused as to how she had gotten into a bed. Her shoulder was pretty sore and she rubbed it. There was a window and she went to it, peering through the metal bars that covered it. It was a house on what would be considered a large lot in the suburbs. There was a garage and some outbuildings situated on a lawn that at one time was likely well landscaped. She rubbed her eyes and looked around the room. It had been a girls room with teeny bopper band posters on the walls. She went to the door and tried it but it wouldn't open. She jerked it as hard as she could but it wouldn't budge. She heard someone stir outside and she stood back warily. There was hushed conversation and about 10 minutes later the door opened.

A plump woman with straight brown hair done in two braids walked into the room. Her eyeglasses made her eyes smaller and Beth thought that with her upturned nose she looked a little bit like a pig. The woman smiled revealing a gap between her two front teeth. "She awakens," the woman announced to the heavy man holding a shotgun in the doorway. He smiled to reveal a mouth full of rotted teeth and he shifted the wad of tobacco in his mouth from one side to the other. "Ain't you a pretty thing?" asked the woman, turning back to Beth.

"Please," said Beth. "I don't know why I'm here. I need my family." The woman laughed. "Don't we all honey. I don't know what I'd do without my boys here. Horace there is the oldest," she tilted her head towards the man in the doorway, "and Petey well he's always inta somethin!" Beth's eyes bounced between the two. "Please," she repeated. "I need my husband. Why am I here? Where is Merle?"

"Petey shot him," said Horace, spitting tobacco juice into an empty Mountain Dew bottle. The woman looked at him in irritation. "He kill 'em?" she asked. Horace shrugged. The woman shook her head. "I'm Leona by the way. If Petey shot him he's as good as dead honey. But you got a new family now. We're gonna take real good care of you." Beth paled. "No, please let me go back. I'm pregnant with my first baby and I need my family." Leona frowned and barked, "Pregnant? How pregnant are ya?" Beth's voice quavered and she said, "About three months."

"Shit," said Leona. She looked at Horace. "She's supposed to be yours but she's already knocked up." Beth's eyes widened in horror and she took several steps backwards. Horace leered at her. "Too pretty to eat," he stated. "Young. She'll put out a lotta pups."

Leona snapped, "Yeah, after 8 months when she's healed from this one. We ain't got that kinda time. And we don't want someone else's blood in our line. What the fuck we gonna do with the brat?" Horace shrugged again. Beth could see that he definitely had subaverage intelligence and it chilled her the way he fixed his eyes on her. His eyes were too close together and he had a monobrow that added menace to his baby-like face. Horace continued, "Babies is tender. Could be Christmas dinner." Beth put her hand over her mouth and began to retch. "Please tell me you're kidding," she said faintly, her body shaking. Her other hand covered her stomach protectively.

Leona turned to her and said, "We need to discuss this as a family. In the meantime we'll send you up some dinner." She exited the room and Beth heard the door being relocked from the outside. It sounded like a padlock. Her heart sunk. She was trapped. Thirty minutes later Horace appeared with a plate of food. He looked at her like a starving dog would look at a steak. "Mama says I gotta take care a ya and not to touch ya until she says OK. She wants ya to eat good." Beth didn't move towards him and he put the plate on a side table and left the room, locking it behind him.

There was a piece of weird looking roasted meat, some canned corn and piece of bread. Beth smelled the meat and wrinkled her nose because she didn't recognize it. She tasted a small piece but the greasiness made her stomach churn and she spit it back out. She ate the other stuff and drank the warm diet soda they gave her. Soon she heard feet tromping up the stairs and she moved behind the bed. Leona entered with a small wiry man with black hair, bowed legs and a shaggy mustache. His boots, the cuffs of his jeans and the cuffs of his shirt were soaked with blood. Leona said, "Brittany, this is Petey." Beth looked at her in confusion. "My name's Beth," she said softly.

Leona smiled. "You part of our family now and Horace named ya Brittany. You know, like Brittany Spears? He must really like ya cause she's classy!" The room began to spin and Beth struggled to breathe. Petey looked Beth up and down. "Well fuck, she don't look knocked up and the way her and that guy were goin' at it in the woods I'da never thought she had a pup inner." _He saw us. This horrible man saw me and Merle_, she thought.

Beth started to cry holding her stomach with both hands. Leona looked at her kindly and scooted Horace and Petey back out. "Now dontcha worry Brittany, I know it's a little overwhelming right now but you'll fit right in soon 'nough. Tomorrow you get the tour and see our operation." She put a plastic cup of water on the nightstand and two hermetically sealed packages of pills. "We are kind people and we've decided to leave the decision to you. You can take these abortion pills and you'll be pregnant again so fast you won't even have time to think about this baby. Or you can take these prenatal vitamins and carry this one to term for us to use as food. That way you don't waste a lot of time nursin' a kid who we ain't gonna keep around no how. Either way we all win. Now good night honey, and you don't have to make your decision today, OK?"

When she left Beth sunk to the floor crying. She howled and tore at her hair. _Merle's baby. It's all I have left of him. Please somebody find me._

TWDTWDTWDTWDTWD TWDTWDTWDTWDTWD TWDTWDTWDTWDTWD

When Daryl heard the gunshot he took off for the woods. He eventually found Merle splayed out on the ground. It was a miracle that no walkers had found him. Daryl turned him over and groaned. Merle's shirt was soaked with blood and he was unconscious but alive. He examined Merle to find the single gunshot that had gone clean through his left bicep and into his ribs. He slapped Merle's face to get him semi-conscious and drug him back to camp.

Hershel got him patched up and looked around soberly. That Beth was missing almost incapacitated the old man. He said, "The bullet missed the artery but got a major vein. Luckily the way he fell it got squeezed off so he didn't bleed to death. Merle's good arm is now useless until he heals. It will take a while for the muscle to mend. Luckily the bullet lodged between two ribs and didn't enter the chest cavity. He'll be sore on that side but not as sore as the rest of us will be having to live with him."

Eventually Merle awoke. He remembered marking the trees and hearing the noise that made him suspicious. He remembered nothing after that. Then he asked for Beth. He looked around nervously when everyone but Daryl left the room. Daryl sidled then sat down next to Merle. "She's gone bro," said Daryl softly. Merle tried to sit up and failed. He snarled, "What the fuck ya mean she's gone?" Daryl swallowed and put his hand on Merle's unhurt shoulder. He said, "There's drag marks. Somebody took her."

TWDTWDTWDTWDTWD TWDTWDTWDTWDTWD TWDTWDTWDTWDTWD

The next day Daryl went out alone and canvassed the scene. It wasn't far from where he and Merle had found the body parts dumped. He visited that site and noticed a few new parts on the pile. Whoever it was had seen Beth and Merle while they were dumping. He intensified his search and figured that the person had dragged Beth for a few hundred feet then picked her up. Whoever it is they weren't big or strong. When he made it to the road he saw where the vehicle tires had imprinted on the damp ground and he found something on the ground that he needed to show Hershel. He looked at the tracks. They led to Tennessee.

TWDTWDTWDTWDTWD TWDTWDTWDTWDTWD TWDTWDTWDTWDTWD

"Phenobarbital," said Hershel. Maggie was rubbing Hershel's shoulder and Patti held his hand. The rest looked around. "What the fuck is phenobarbital?" growled Merle. Hershel sighed, "An anticonvulsant used for epileptics. It can also be used at higher doses as an anesthetic." Daryl and Rick looked at each other. Rick spoke with a sneer of disgust, "They tranqued her with a dart gun. Like an animal." Carol's hands were over her mouth and she was crying. "Hershel," she asked, "Will the drug hurt the baby?" Hershel didn't answer. His head was down and his shoulders shook as he cried.

TWDTWDTWDTWDTWD TWDTWDTWDTWDTWD TWDTWDTWDTWDTWD

The tour started with the second floor. "Here's the bathroom hon, when you can be trusted you'll use this one. The sooner the better so ya don't hafta use that chamber pot no more," Leona said with a smile. She opened a small dark bedroom to reveal a twin bed with a urine-soaked mattress. Leona gestured grandly, "This here is you and Horace's room. We'll get ya a bigger bed once yer bred. He never did take ta potty trainin', you'll just hafta make sure he don't drink nothin' before bed when ya get the new mattress." Horace was directly behind Beth holding her bound hands, his stomach rested against her back. Beth shook and cried and the larger woman vaguely pointed to the other two bedrooms. "Thems mine and Petey's. He's got himself a little girl like you that he's movin' up here soon. He's been keepin' her in the shed because that's where he spends most his time."

Beth was then shown the downstairs bathroom, living room and kitchen. Leona airily showcased the house as if it were Buckingham palace. She stopped in the kitchen. "Here's where you'll be a lot of the day, cookin' for the men. My Petey's so smart, he's rigged a generator to keep the meat!" Beth looked around the kitchen. There were two cribs pushed up against the wall and a chest freezer and refrigerator hummed with life. Beth heard Merle in her mind telling her to get smart and fight. She forced an expression of awe onto her face and pulled Horace the few steps to the fridge. She placed her cheek on the fridge door and gaped convincingly. "Electricity," she said in wonderment. Leona beamed. "That's right Brittany, you've come to the right family. We're gonna take real good care a ya." Beth looked as innocent as she could. "Leona, or should I call you mama? Is there...is there ice?" she asked. Leona cupped Beth's face in her hands. "As much as you'll ever want Brittany."

Beth was able to keep the act up until they got to the shed. "This is the slaughter shed," said Leona. "Now I know this may be shockin' to ya but ya need to see it as soon as possible to get used to it. You'll see soon that this is survival. You'll learn to love it like we have." Leona opened the metal door and Beth gagged at the smell of rotted flesh. She bent over to the side and vomited and Horace pulled her up. She could hardly see in the darkness and had to step carefully when Horace pulled her in. There was a dim light shining from the ceiling that provided the only light. The windows had been covered with black paint.

When her eyes acclimated she saw the metal hooks suspended from the ceiling and the body parts in a pile on the floor. _They weren't kidding. They're eating people. I almost ate some,_ she thought in horror. She gagged and cried and Horace pulled her up. There was one body hanging from the hook and Beth realized that this person was alive. She was about Beth's age too. Her mouth was bound with duct tape and her eyes pleaded with Beth's. There was something familiar about her but Beth was too distracted by the scene to think about it.

Petey was moving body parts into a wheelbarrow. He wiped his hands on his apron and said proudly, "Yep, this is where I work. I go out and get the meat and Horace hauls it because he's bigger than me. Once it's cut up I get rid of it. You were a surprise find Brittany, took me a while to get you in the truck without Horace." Beth was trying to breathe through her mouth and the bile rose up again. "How did you knock me out?" she asked through her teeth. "Tranq gun I stole from animal control!" said Petey proudly. Beth summoned her energy and said, "That's pretty smart. I wouldn't have thought of that." Petey and Leona swelled with pride at her statement. Horace however jerked her hands. He didn't like her giving attention to Petey.

TWDTWDTWDTWDTWD TWDTWDTWDTWDTWD TWDTWDTWDTWDTWD

Maggie looked down at Merle's sleeping form. She never thought she could feel pity for the man but now it consumed her along with her grief of losing Beth. He had ripped open his wounds multiple times fighting to get out of bed until they literally had to tie him down to keep his arm still. After he learned that phenobarbital could cause birth defects he became so agitated that Hershel eventually sedated him. They all saw that Merle had absolutely no concern for his own welfare. Every part of him was focused on getting Beth back and his frustration channeled into rage. Only Daryl could stand being around him for any length of time and most of it they spent screaming at each other. Maggie wiped Merle's slack face off with a wet cloth as she cried. She prayed fervently for Beth's return for her family's sake and for Merle's.

Daryl returned from tracking the vehicle to find Merle awake. Merle barked at him, "Well?" Daryl sat near him as Carol and the Greene family moved in and out of the room. "Tracks go ta Tennessee. Looks like a buncha subdvisions there. May be the best place to hide from humans, there's too many damned houses to notice if anybody's livin' in one." Merle nodded curtly and his eyes glittered like snake eyes. "Let's go brotha," he said. Daryl shook his head. "Y'aint goin' Merle. Ya gotta rest." Merle lunged up and jutted his chin out in barely contained fury. "I don't need a fuckin' arm to TRACK. I don't need ANY FUCKIN' ARMS to track. Remember who taught who brother. IT'S MY WOMAN AND I'M GOIN'."

Daryl stood up and paced. "Y'AINT MERLE! What the fuck ya gonna do if they start shootin' at us? We don't even know how many there are!" Merle's neck corded and the veins in his arms began to pop. "I DON'T GIVE A FUCK HOW MANY THERE ARE!" he screamed. "GOD DAMMIT YA CAN'T HELP HER MERLE. Y'AINT NO USE TA HER!" screamed Daryl back.

Instantly Daryl felt the hurt he had inflicted on his brother. Merle's chest deflated as he took the blow of his words and his breaths became ragged. Daryl saw the agony in Merle's eyes and watched his brother turn old and helpless in front of his face. Daryl's eyes filled with tears, he couldn't imagine what he would feel like if the tables were turned. "I'll get her," Daryl said, his voice breaking with emotion.

TWDTWDTWDTWDTWD TWDTWDTWDTWDTWD TWDTWDTWDTWDTWD

Daryl and Glen followed the tracks a good long ways and were silently thankful for the recent rains that had made the dirt roads soft. "They're in one of these subdivisions," said Glen as the dirt road turned into asphalt. Daryl agreed. "It's got to be one of these two," he said. "We need to stake it out without being seen. They parked the car amidst overgrown landscaping and began to scout miles upon miles of subdivision. After four hours and multiple walker run-ins they saw no signs of human life in the subdivision to the west. They took several more hours to scout the subdivision to the east and eventually they came to a transition zone where upscale spacious houses with small yards gave rise to the older subdivision with smaller houses and larger yards. The lots were about one acre each in the older subdivision.

Glen was about to pounce into the street to take out a spare walker when Daryl held him back. He had seen a flash of movement. He pointed and Glen followed with his eyes. There was a two-story house on a large lot that had several outbuildings. They waited patiently until they saw the side door of the garage open and a short dark-haired man place a large rubber trash can outside of it. The door shut again. After a while it opened and the man backed out with a wheelbarrow. He started to wheel it towards the truck that was parked in front of the garage when he accidentally dumped it. He yelled and kicked at the wheelbarrow then stalked to the back door of the house.

Daryl nodded at Glen and they moved to the thick bushes that lined the street in front of the house. The bowlegged black-haired man wearing a bloody butchers apron returned with a large overweight man wearing dirty bib overalls. They could hear him yell, "Goddammit Horace, this wouldn't happen if I wasn't tryin' to do everything myself. Quit moonin' over that bitch and do some liftin'!" The man named Horace appeared to be arguing back and the other man hit him. Horace grudgingly started picking up the spilled contents and reloading the wheelbarrow. Glen gagged and Daryl growled. He was picking up hands, arms, legs and all were obviously human.

"How many are there?" whispered Glen. "No fuckin' idea," answered Daryl. He slowly aimed his crossbow and Glen aimed his gun. The two men were almost out of range and the shots would have to be perfect. A dog's bark distracted the two. A large German Shepherd mix came around from the back of the house. "Fuck," said Daryl. "The one time we see a fuckin' dog." The dog honed in on the wheelbarrow and the shorter man hit the larger man again. "I told you to quit feedin' the scraps to that dog!" he yelled. The dog snarled at the two men, challenging them for the kill.

Suddenly the wind changed and the dog's head snapped up. It looked directly at the place where Daryl and Glen were hiding and it growled, raising its hackles up. "What the fuck," asked the short man. "What do you see dog?" The dog approached Daryl and Glen and they broke through the bushes. Daryl nailed the dog first then aimed at the fat guy. Horace cried over the dog and threw the wheelbarrow at Daryl who evaded by running farther into the yard. Glen followed him at a run and suddenly fell. "Fuck!" he yelled. "Snares!" Daryl turned to see Glen's ankle trapped in a snare.

Daryl cut the snare and pushed Glen ahead of him just in time to see Petey set his stance and aim his .22 pistol. The bullet tore through Daryl's calf and he roared in pain. Glen turned around and aimed at the two men, spraying bullets from his pistol. The diversion was enough to grab Daryl and disappear into the subdivision.

TWDTWDTWDTWDTWD TWDTWDTWDTWDTWD TWDTWDTWDTWDTWD

When Daryl and Glen returned alone Hershel was too incapacitated to get out of bed so the women took over. They got back to the fort at midnight and Carol and Maggie worked on Daryl until 2 AM. Daryl was set up in the bunk next to Merle's. Carol wiped exhausted tears out of her eyes. "Do you know how lucky you are?" she asked, her voice breaking. Daryl looked down. When Glen told them what happened he saw the light die in his brother's eyes. He couldn't look at him yet. Carol continued, "Tomorrow we show Hershel but it's clean through the calf muscle. I'm sorry but you can't go anywhere for quite some time." She kissed Daryl good night then turned and kissed Merle good night too. He hardly acknowledged her.

When the light was out Daryl's strength went with it. "I'm sorry," he sobbed and put his hand out to touch Merle's arm. He had destroyed his brother with hope and a promise. "I know," answered Merle and they cried together.

Michonne, Maggie, Carl, Tyreese, Sasha, Rick and Dale clustered around Glen and planned through the early morning hours. They would leave while it was still dark so they could get to the subdivision at first light. Glen warned them that there would be traps.

TWDTWDTWDTWDTWD TWDTWDTWDTWDTWD TWDTWDTWDTWDTWD

Beth heard the commotion and saw Daryl and Glen charge her captors. Tears of hope flowed down her face as she watched them attack and she waited for the others but it soon became apparent that the two were on their own. She almost screamed when Daryl was hit and cried with relief when it was apparent they'd gotten away. She saw Leona out in the yard with her sons yelling at them because their search had come up empty handed.

Beth ducked behind the curtain when Leona turned to come into the house and when she heard her steps outside Beth hid herself in the closet. The padlock rattled and Leona came in. "Beth?" she called. Beth slowly opened the closet door. Her tears still glittered on her face when she threw herself into Leona's arms. Beth screwed her eyes shut forcing herself to act. "Are they gone Mama Leona? I don't want to leave! They don't have electricity like we do."

Leona beamed and rubbed Beth's back. "Oh child," she said. "They're gone. If they come back we'll take care of 'em don't you worry." Beth purposefully relaxed her shoulders as if in relief. Leona said, "I think you've proved yourself child. Tonight we'll leave the lock off so you can use the bathroom. Mind you the door at the bottom of the stairwell will be locked." Beth pulled herself back and looked into Leona's eyes, smiling. "You don't have to do that Mama, I know I haven't earned my keep yet. But there is one thing I'd like. Can the girl in the shed come inside? I just worry, you never know when a herd will come through and Petey wouldn't want to lose his girl that way. She is my sister now."

Leona nodded. "We'll get her cleaned up and inside. Don't want her gettin' sick in case it affects her fertility. Though Petey said he's covered her a buncha times so she's probably bred already." Beth pressed her lips together and nodded and when Leona left she vomited in the garbage can and sobbed silently into her pillow until she was exhausted. She remembered that the girl was one of the twins at the fort. She prayed for the girl until she dropped to sleep.

TWDTWDTWDTWDTWD TWDTWDTWDTWDTWD TWDTWDTWDTWDTWD

Petey and Horace nodded to each other. They had spent the whole night booby trapping the yard. No one was going to get the jump on them.

TWDTWDTWDTWDTWD TWDTWDTWDTWDTWD TWDTWDTWDTWDTWD

The prison group was in place. While it was still dark they tossed the deer entrails into the yard, then Glen backed the truck full of walkers and turned them loose. The group withdrew and waited.

TWDTWDTWDTWDTWD TWDTWDTWDTWDTWD TWDTWDTWDTWDTWD

Petey got up to take a piss and found Horace asleep in the living room. "What the fuck Horace? Yer supposed ta be watchin'!" he yelled. Leona got up and ran down the stairs. "Well?" she demanded. They pulled back the curtains to find a yard full of walkers. Walkers caught in snares, walkers impaled on garden implements, walkers clawing at the windows. Leona lit a cigarette and did not remove it from her lips as she snarled, "You two go clean up this shit. Supposed ta be fightin' people and ya forgot about the fuckin' walkers."

TWDTWDTWDTWDTWD TWDTWDTWDTWDTWD TWDTWDTWDTWDTWD

"Hey," said Carol as she tended the two men. Merle didn't react besides a flick of the eyes and Daryl turned to her, burying his face in her chest for comfort. She stroked his hair then kissed the top of his head. "Merle, I think you need to shave today," she said. "Clean up a little." Still no reaction. She sighed and checked everyone's dressings then went to the kitchen for shaving cream, water, soap and a razor. She put a towel over her shoulder.

She sat next to Merle and he growled, "Don't." She met his eyes and she knew he couldn't stand being an invalid. "Beth's coming home today," she said matter-of-factly. "The only thing she's going to care about is seeing the love of her life. I think you'd like being cleaned up for that." His eyes shifted and he swallowed, imperceptably nodding. Carol firmly worked the lather into his face and started with the razor.

TWDTWDTWDTWDTWD TWDTWDTWDTWDTWD TWDTWDTWDTWDTWD

Petey finally made his way to the meat shed and opened it. He wanted a piece of his little prize, Crissy or Missy or whatever her name was before he cleaned the rest of this mess. He turned on the light to find a large black man and a petite black woman smiling at him. An older man with a greying beard was holding up his girl. "Hi!" said Tyreese enthusiastically and when Petey gaped at him in confusion Sasha put a bullet through his forehead.

Horace made his way methodically through the yard, stabbing corpses and kicking at them. _How come Petey gets some of his girl but mama won't let me touch mine yet? She always likes Petey. I'm gonna breed Brittany soon no matter what Mama says._ He heard a noise around the side of the house and trudged to investigate it. Rick stepped out and put his hands up. "Whoa," said Rick. "I'm unarmed." Horace narrowed his eyes and strode towards Rick, his knife at the ready. As he passed the corner of the house Michonne's katana sliced through the air and Horace's head bounced into the ditch.

Beth watched the chaos and knew this would be her chance. She screamed over and over again at the top of her lungs. Leona thundered up the stairs and unlocked the door. She tackled Beth and pushed her face into the mattress. "You gotta be quiet," she yelled. Beth bucked her off and screamed again. Maggie was cautiously entering the front door while Glen and Carl were coming into the back. Maggie heard Beth's scream and yelled, "Up there!" She and Glen raced up the stairs and kicked in the door. There Leona had a knife to Beth's throat.

"I'll slice her and gut her just as purty as ya please!" said Leona. "Get out my way." Beth's eyes pleaded with Maggie. "Maggie I love you so much," said Beth, crying. She knew Leona would use her as a hostage and cheerfully slit her throat. Beth hadn't eaten anything but bread and canned vegetables for a week and she was weak. She couldn't fight her.

"Let go of my sister you fucking bitch," snarled Maggie. Leona pressed the knife to Beth's throat and opened a cut along the side of her neck. Blood dripped down into Beth's shirt. Maggie sobbed and stepped out of the way and Leona proceeded past Glen at the top of the stairs, past Carl at the bottom of the stairs and out the back door. She looked over her shoulder, there was freedom out there. She saw Horace walking towards the other side of the house, she would never be able to hail him. He'd just have to find her eventually.

She stepped backwards, her knife digging deeper into Beth's neck and her eyes on Maggie, Glen and Carl. She looked along the side of the house to see a tall lean man in cowboy boots walking towards her. "Looking for this?" he asked, throwing Horace's head at her. Leona stared at it in shock and she snapped her head to the side when she heard the anguished cry "Mama!" Crissy raised the gun that Dale had given her and shot Leona in the face. She stood over her and watched with great interest as Leona died.

Crissy looked up. "That's all of them," she said. She looked at the group of them then at Beth. "I know you tried to help me," she said. Beth was standing in shock with her hand at her throat and clutching Maggie's shirt. "I'm sorry, but I'm done now," said Crissy as she put the gun in her own mouth and fired.

TWDTWDTWDTWDTWD TWDTWDTWDTWDTWD TWDTWDTWDTWDTWD

Maggie held Beth tightly and cried as she rocked her in the back seat of the car. Beth was in shock and she shook mumbling unintelligibly. "We're takin' you home to Merle honey. We'll be home soon," whispered Maggie. "He's dead," cried Beth. "Merle's dead. My husband's dead." She sobbed, shrieking and clutched Maggie's clothes tightly. "No baby, baby Merle's OK," Maggie soothed. "He got shot in the arm and it hit his ribs. He's waitin' for you Bethie, he loves you so much." Beth moaned his name piteously.

Patti and Carol hauled the gates open and cried in relief when they saw Beth's blonde head. Patti ran to the side of the car and helped Maggie pull Beth out of it. Beth looked weak but uninjured so Carol ran to the bunkhouse. She appeared in the doorway and said beaming, "Your girl is here, let's get you up." Merle raged against his restraints. "She OK?" he barked. Carol smiled. "She looks uninjured." She cut his restraints and got on his left side to get him up. He was in a pair of shorts and nothing else. She started to suggest shoes but he bulldozed her on the way out the door. He staggered and she wedged herself under his arm to steady him as he descended the stairs of the bunkhouse. Maggie and Patti were only steps away. Beth tore herself away from them and launched herself at Merle who would have fallen backwards without Carol's support.

Beth was hysterical and couldn't be pulled from Merle. He held her tightly with his right arm murmuring in her ear. She cried over and over, "Don't let me go!" Merle hoarsely whispered to her, "Never. Ain't never gonna let ya go." She was hyperventilating and as he tightened his arm she gasped for air. Her knees buckled and she loosened her grip. "Get her inside!" roared Merle.

Beth woke up in Merle's lap. He was sitting on the couch holding her to him and her family surrounded her. She wrapped the fingers of one hand in his shirt and hugged her father who wept against her. He cupped her face in his hands. "Are you hurt?" he asked. She shook her head no. "No daddy, they didn't touch me honest." He held onto her shoulders. "And the baby?" he asked hoarsely. A sob escaped her. "OK," she said. "We're OK daddy." Hershel bent his head and sobbed unabashedly.

Merle held Beth while she held her father. When they had first sat on the couch Carol cut the gauze pinning his hurt arm to his side and he placed his freed hand under Beth's shirt to feel her belly. He knew her body like the back of his hand and tears pricked his eyes when he felt the firm round surface. Their baby was safe. He silently buried his face into the top of her head and no one approached them until she awoke.

**OMG, this was a monster chapter and readers I'd love to give you some smut but I am played out. Please restore my energy with a review!**


	14. Family

Chapter 14…..Family

**Wow! Athlete Girl, just WOW! And Beth is going to have a baby and they got married. Carol and Daryl are still the bad ones, living in sin! HA! I love it!**

**Well this is where the time jumps come in; I hope you have your tissues ready for this one. This one half answers a request someone had for Tanner and Carol to be sick and Daryl has to save them. I hope you enjoy this one.**

**We own nothing but we wish we did.**

**-Dusk-**

Winter set in hard on the little Fort. Everyone had paired off and the number of new people coming in had slowed with the weather. Michonne had gone into labor right around the end of the year and Rick was beside himself when little Judith was born. Michonne had gone into labor a little early and the joke was that she was just done and told the baby it was time to come out.

Now it was February and Daryl was getting nervous for Carol. She had been on bed rest for a month, her blood pressure too high and Hershel was getting nervous about the size of the baby. Daryl tried to keep his nerves under check but he was having trouble. She looked horrible, like the baby was sucking the life from her and he worried if she died he would be able to love a baby that took her from him.

So when she went into labor, Daryl had never felt more on edge in his life. He paced the room in-between contractions and held her hand when the pain came. Beth who was now big with her own child came to their house which was finally built and helped Sophia with Tanner who had a bad cold. Daryl couldn't believe how shitty his luck was. His boy had been coughing and sneezing for two days and the boy was getting worse.

Another contraction ripped through Carol, she tightened her grip on him, her eyes filled with tears, "It hurts so much worse than with Tanner."

Daryl tried to smile at her, "Well ya were runnin' from walkers for your life last time. Tanner just distracted ya. Want me to go get ya some walkers to take your mind off things."

Carol smiled at him, "Ass."

Daryl kissed her softly, "I know. Ya got this woman; at least I'm with ya this time."

Carol nodded, "Don't leave me."

Daryl pressed his forehead to hers, "Never, not gonna happen. Now let's get the kid out of there."

Carol bit on her lip and nodded her head, "If something goes wrong…."

Daryl shook his head, "STOP! Nothin' is gonna go wrong damn it."

Carol grabbed the front of his shirt, "Daryl, if something goes wrong, don't blame this baby. The baby can't help it. The baby will need loved both our love and if I'm not here….I want you to promise me you'll do it, love this baby for me."

Daryl felt his own eyes welling up; he grabbed her face, "NO! Ya ain't leavin' me damn it. PROMISE ME!"

Carol sighed, "I promise if you do."

Daryl nodded his head kissing her hard, "Ain't NOWHERE ya can go I won't follow ya. I love ya too god damn much."

Carol smiled at him, it was the prettiest smile he ever saw and he thought her smiles were the best, but this one, this one was forever in his memory, "I love you too."

An hour later, Daryl took his position behind Carol, supporting her back. Patti and Maggie were there to help Hershel who had now delivered seven new babies to the Fort, including Maggie and Glenn's little girl Tara. Hershel smiled, "Alright Carol, I can see this little one's hair so it's time to push. On the count of three, one, two, three, PUSH!"

Sophia paced in the living room with Tanner on her hip; her brother was running a high fever. So far nothing that Hershel had given to him was helping and she was beside her. Hershel had gone from watching her mother to helping with Tanner. They were trying to keep her daddy calm, but it looked like her Uncle Merle was going to have to go on a run to get IV antibiotics for the little guy. Hershel thought he had developed pneumonia. Sophia heard her momma screaming and she pulled Tanner closer to her, kissing his forehead, "It's alright buddy, momma is gonna be fine. So are you."

Carl sighed, sitting on the couch, " 'Phia it's going to be alright. Why don't you let me take him?"

Sophia shook her head, "I'm fine, thanks though babe."

Carl smirked at her; he loved it when she called him that. His girl was as mean as a rattlesnake, but when she was sweet she really was sweet. She was one hundred percent Daryl Dixon's daughter.

Another scream ripped the air from upstairs and then they heard feet on the stairs, it was Maggie, her face beaming. "It's a boy. He looks real good!"

Sophia smiled, nodding looking at Tanner, "Did you hear that buddy, we got a little brother."

Then Patti yelled from upstairs, "MAGGIE WE'RE NOT DONE!"

Maggie took off up the stairs and Sophia watched after her, Carl stood behind her, putting his hand on her back to comfort her, something was very wrong.

**-Dusk-**

Daryl stared at Hershel in shock, "What'd ya mean she ain't done yet?" He didn't even try to mask the terror in his voice.

Hershel looked up at Carol, "Carol we got another baby coming, but It's coming all wrong honey."

Carol whimpered, tightening the hold she had on Daryl's arm, "Ok, how wrong?"

Hershel sighed, "Well I have one leg. I need to push the baby back up inside and hope it flips around on it's own. I'm not going to lie to you it's gonna hurt like hell. But I promise you we will get this baby out."

Carol nodded, "Ok, do it, just save the baby."

Hershel nodded, "Alright, here we go."

Hershel pushed the baby back up inside, rotating it as he went. Carol screamed out in pain, her whole body quaking and trembling. Daryl held her tight, kissing her head; tears were falling from both their eyes. Carol because of fear and pain, Daryl because he couldn't lose her. As Hershel repositioned the baby Carol screamed out her body going limp in Daryl's arms. He could see a flood of blood in-between her legs and terror flood his body.

Hershel looked at Patti, "GET ME INSTRUMENTS."

Daryl looked at him, "WHAT IS GOING ON?"

Hershel tried to stay calm, "I have to get the baby out, her uterus has ruptured, if I don't get the baby out I'll lose them both!"

Daryl clung to Carol as Hershel took his daughter from her body. Carol was unconisous the whole time, Daryl kept whispering to her, welling her back to him. The blood loss was horrifying; he could feel it soaking his own clothes. Patti took both babies out of the room and to the nursery, while Maggie stayed to help her father.

Hershel looked at Maggie, "Get Merle!"

Maggie ran down stairs and got Merle, when they got back, Hershel looked at Merle, "You have to take him out of here. I have to open her up if I'm going to save her and he won't leave. Take him to the babies, clean the blood off him, but get him the hell out of here. I'm gonna need the two of you to donate blood, she's gonna need it. Get Rick too, I need blood. Have Bethie and Sophia take care of the babies I need Patti for the blood collection. NOW MOVE GET HIM OUT OF HERE!"

Merle walked over to the bed and physically picked up Daryl. Daryl swung at him, screaming for Carol as his brother pulled him into the hallway and Maggie shut the door behind him. "NO! NO! NO! SHE'S MY WIFE, MY WOMAN. MY FUCKIN' EVERYTHING! I HAVE TO STAY."

Merle had him from behind and he felt the first of the sobs ripping through him as Daryl sagged in his arms. Merle went down to the ground holding his baby brother and it didn't escape him that the last time he held Daryl like this was the day their momma died. Merle rocked him back and forth, "I got ya boy, I got ya."

Once Daryl had calmed down, Merle shoved him toward the bathroom grabbing him some clean clothes. Then Merle took him into the nursery. Daryl was a mess, he was pale and shaking, his eyes kept going to the bedroom door across the hall. Merle finally shut the nursery door pushing his brother down in a chair; he took the boy from Beth and set it in his brother's arms. "Now there ya go boy, that's your son. Ya see what your love did. You and that little woman of yours made that."

Daryl let a sob rip through his chest, "HE looks like her. Has her nose and mouth. Hey little man, I'm your daddy, momma is….momma is gonna be here real soon. She will be."

Sophia brought over the little girl, placing her in her father's other strong arm, "She's real pretty daddy, just like momma."

Daryl looked at his oldest daughter, "Just like her sister. What am I gonna do peaches?"

Sophia pulled her father to her chest, hugging him hard, "She's gonna be fine daddy. I'm so sorry, it's gonna be fine. Just hang on please."

Daryl nodded, knowing he had to stay strong for his children. He looked up at Sophia when she pulled away, "How's Tanner?"

Sophia sighed, "He's real sick daddy, do you want him in here?"

Daryl sighed, "He needs to see his baby brother and sister at least."

Sophia nodded, going into Tanner's room where Carl was taking care of him. She brought him in and Tanner seemed to perk up, the two year old pointing at the babies in his daddy's arms, "Babies?"

Daryl let out a watery laugh, "That's right boy, meet your brother and sister, Matthew and May."

Tanner smiled for the first time in a week, "Mattsew and Ay."

The whole room let out a little laugh and Daryl beamed at the boy, "That's close enough. I love you too boy." He kissed his son on the head not sure what was going on, but knowing he would keep his promise to his wife. He would raise this family if he had too, but he sure as hell didn't want to do it alone.

**-Dusk-**

Three hours later Rick, Carl, Merle, and Daryl had all given blood to Patti for Carol. Hershel came out wiping his hands off, hobbling into the nursery, "Had to cut her open, took her uterus. The strain from the twins was too great. The blood is helping and her body is responding well. We have her hooked up to the IV and we're doing all we can. Now it's up to her to fight. Now let me take a look at Tanner, he looks better already. And those two little ones need a good once over. Daryl you can sit with her now."

Daryl nodded, walking toward their bedroom door; he took a deep breath and pushed the door open. Patti was just gathering up her bloody sheets. She smiled at him, "She's doing great so far. She's super strong and she has so much to live for. She'll be fine. Just talk to her, give her something to focus on."

Daryl sat down on the bed, taking her hand, as soon as the bedroom door shut, the tears were falling from his eyes, "Oh woman…..what are ya doin'? It's supposed to be me and you. Ya can't leave me…not now. Think about it, you're the only thing standin' between Carl and an arrow to the nuts. Not to mention we now have another daughter, shit baby, what the fuck am I gonna do goin' through this shit with another girl! Fuck knows who she'll fall for. Ya got to wake up; please I'll do anything, if ya just wake the fuck up."

Daryl took her hand kissing it as he squeezed it tight, he felt the fingers under his squeeze lightly, he looked up to see her eyes flutter, her voice was gravelly, "Don't break my hand."

Daryl let out a sigh, "Oh fuck my life, Carol. Ya scared the shit out of me." He leaned over kissing her forehead hard, "Oh baby, don't ya leave me. I'll kick your ass all over heaven and hell if ya go without me."

Carol chuckled, but the movement made her gut feel like it was on fire, "Don't make me laugh. I want my babies."

Daryl nodded, "SOPHIA!"

Carol laughed, "Can't you go get her?"

Daryl shook his head, brushing away the hair from her face, "Ain't leavin' this damn room till I know ya are fine. So just keep on talkin'."

Sophia opened the door; her face had fear all over it, "DADDY?" She looked at Carol and sobbed, "Momma!" She flew across the room, hugging her mom, "We were so scared. OH GOD momma."

Carol patted her daughter's back with one hand while Daryl held onto her other hand; it had started with the three of them almost four years before. Now here she was with her family, that had now grown three more little souls. Carol let out a happy sob, "Can you bring in Tanner and my other babies."

Sophia nodded, "I'll be right back." Sophia gave her mom a quick kiss and went to get the other kids.

A few minutes later Sophia came back holding the twins, while Carl had Tanner on his hip. As soon as the boy saw his momma his face lit up, "Momma! Babies momma! Mattsew and Ay!"

Carol laughed, "That's right baby! Matthew and May."

Merle and Beth stood in the doorway watching as the Dixon family came together. For two rednecks that grew up in the mountains with a shit for nothing daddy and momma that died too young, they had come a long way. Merle was going to close the door, but Carol shook her head, "Oh no Uncle Merle get in here, we're all family. Come on."

Merle and Beth came in and stood there, Merle put his arms around his wife, his hands spread out across her baby bump, if Daryl could do this, so could he. The Dixons had survived and they would have one hell of a long legacy.

Carol looked around the room; she was surrounded by the faces of all the ones who loved her. She never thought she would make it this far. That she would find the love of her life and he would give her such a big wonderful family. She felt tired but at the same time she felt whole.

**Ok, well after Beth and Merle have their kid, we will start really jumping around. So hang on, the baby boom is almost over! I hope you have enjoyed these last few chapters. The next one tomorrow, I promise you some good old fashion smut! Kaye**


	15. A Woman

Chapter 15….A Woman

**Well, now we come to one of the time jumps! Don't worry we have plenty in store for METH; Athlete Girl was drained from the cannibals, which was a kick ass chapter! So I'm jumping down the road, two years. The twins are two, Sophia is just turned seventeen, and Carl is almost nineteen. I hope you enjoy this one.**

**Athlete Girl gets the credit for the Beth/Merle paragraph especially Merle's take on his son…LOL.**

**I want to thank you all for the positive feedback and love for this story. It's a joy to write because of Athlete Girl, she really is one of the sweetest women I know. Thank you lady.**

**We own nothing, but we wish we did.**

**-Dusk-**

The first winter came and went, the Fort held up without any new outside issues. They had herds from time to time, one so large that spring that they were trapped inside the walls for almost a month until it cleared out. Michonne and Rick got married, in a small ceremony in the garden, attended by just their original group.

Patricia and Dale surprised everyone by quietly moving in together, though almost everyone saw the way they looked at each other. Tyreese was quite the ladies man, with several ladies calling on HIM, instead of the other way around. Sasha ended up marrying a young medic that found them named Bob.

Maggie and Glenn surprised everyone when right after they had Tara, they announced that they were expecting again. Eight months later Michael Otis Rhee was born. Hershel was overjoyed by the addition of the newest grandchild. Of course he still lived with Glenn and Maggie, doctoring to the community, teaching Carol and Bob everything he knew.

The biggest changes came from the Dixons. Beth and Merle gave birth to a bouncing baby boy, who they named Merle Jr. He was their miracle baby, weighing in at almost nine pounds his daddy couldn't be prouder, he walked around the Fort to Beth's dismay telling everyone how good his boy could suck tits. Daryl had laughed his ass off on more than one time when Hershel heard him and hit him with his crutch.

Beth loved being a mommy and she threw herself into full heartily. Merle loved her being a mommy especially since her tits were twice the size and he had a small fetish for breast milk. Beth almost cried when Rick and Daryl came to her and asked her if she would teach the elementary school age kids in their little school. All of her dreams were coming true and she was happy and so was Merle. He loved seeing the light in his angel's eyes. In all honesty he was happy. Merle Dixon never thought he could be happy but with Beth he found that he could. He loved being a daddy and MJ went everywhere with him, the two of them were glued together at the hip. Merle was given the job of buildings and grounds, supervising any construction on the Fort property and the place was really shaping up.

Carol and Daryl had their hands full running after Tanner who was a mad man; his disability didn't hold him back, even though Daryl was pulling out his hair trying to get him to slow down. At almost four the kid was always climbing trees and trying to sneak off into the woods, he was the picture of his daddy. Matthew was quiet like Carol while May was loud like her Uncle Merle. When Daryl looked at Carol he couldn't believe how happy she looked and he seemed to puff his chest out a little more looking at his family. Daryl had finally finished their house with the help of Merle, Glenn, and Rick. It was a nice three bedroom, up and down with a modest but nice kitchen and dining room. Daryl had cussed up a blue streak when Carol asked him to get her a nice table to put in there for family get togethers, but even he couldn't deny her. Carol was slowly taking over the doctoring responsibilities in the compound and Daryl was tasked as their unofficial sheriff. Carol couldn't have been prouder of her man or her family. Carol Dixon was happy, really happy for the first time in her life and Daryl knew he had done that for her. They still made love like love sick teenagers, sneaking off sometimes in the middle of the day. But it was nice to see them that way, they deserved.

The biggest changes were to the two youngest of their original group. Even though Daryl kept a close eye on Carl and Sophia, things were quickly changing between the two of them. Daryl and Rick both had caught them several times making out to beat the band. One time ended in Carl honestly getting an arrow in the ass. If Carol hadn't knocked the bow when she did, she thought for sure they would've been burying the boy.

And that's where we pick up our story…

**-Dusk-**

Sophia waited until she heard her parents settle into bed, she knew that any minute now her mom would start that little giggling noise and then her parent's would be distracted and she could slip out. She had promised Carl she would meet him tonight. Once she heard the giggling she slipped out of the house and made her way to their meeting spot in the old jail of the Fort. The place where her and Uncle Merle had once locked her parents up so they could work through some their shit.

Sophia stopped in the doorway smiling at the tall dark haired man that was waiting on her, "Sorry, have you been waiting long?"

Carl stood up, smirking at her, "No." He walked toward her and brushed his lips against hers, kissing her softly flicking his tongue out and getting rewarded with her moaning. He pulled away brushing his fingers through her light brown hair, "I missed you today."

Sophia smiled wrapping her arms around his waist, "I missed you too. How was the run?"

Carl nodded, sitting down on the old cot, "It was good, your dad only tried to kill me once."

Sophia smiled, snuggling up against his chest, "Dad likes you, he just doesn't like the fact that you've felt up my boobs."

Carl smirked, kissing her again as he eased her down onto the cot, his hand going up her shirt to cup her soft flesh, "I do like your boobs."

As they kissed their hands roamed, they had touched above the waist, but things were getting more heated and it didn't take long for both their shirts to be off. Carl ran his lips over her nipples making her arch her back, they had been doing everything but that one thing and Sophia was ready. She knew that Carl was putting on the brakes because of her, but she wanted him. She ran her hand down his muscular chest and slipped it inside his pants. Carl's head jerked up and he looked at her, Sophia closed her hand around his cock and she was scared. It seemed so big, though her mother had told her it would fit when they finally did have sex, it still seemed like a lot.

Sophia was panting, "Is this alright?"

Carl groaned, biting at her neck softly, "Fuck yeah it's alright, can I just take my pants off and lay against you?"

Sophia nodded, her eyes wide as he took them off and hovered back over her, he kissed her neck, "Why don't we take off yours? We don't have to do anything; I just want to feel my body against yours. I love you so much Sophia."

She nodded; Carl sat back on his heels and pulled her jeans and panties off. He stared at her, "Sophia Marie you are the most beautiful thing I've ever seen."

Sophia blushed, "So are you." She sat up a little running her hand down his chest to the valley of muscle just below his belly button. Her hands rested on his member and she watched as her hand slid up and down it making it get bigger.

Carl pushed her back onto the bed, running his hand up to her sex; he had already talked to Glenn getting all the pointers he could. He never thought they'd get this far, but now they were there he didn't want to stop. Her skin was so soft and he had been dreaming of this for so damn long. He kissed her as his finger found the little nub that Glenn had told him about. When he touched it, Sophia jerked a little moaning. Carl smirked, knowing he was doing the right thing. When she tensed and he felt her flood his hand he was blown away that he had did that to her.

Sophia opened her eyes and stared up at him, "Carl?"

Carl's chest was heaving, "Yeah Sophia?"

Sophia kissed him slowly, "Do you love me? Forever kind of love?"

Carl nodded his head, "Hell yeah, I love you, forever."

Sophia nodded, "Then make love to me. I'm ready and I want to. Please, no one gets pregnant their first time. Please."

Carl knew they shouldn't, he knew it was a risk without a condom, but honestly he didn't think they would even get this far, but he wanted her so bad. He wanted to make her mine in every sense of the word. When he entered her she cried at first but then it got better, he ended up cumming soon after. Carl Grimmes and Sophia Dixon were no longer virgins.

**-Dusk-**

Two months had passed since Sophia and Carl had taken their relationship to the next level. They took every chance they could to get away and be together. Which was hard because Daryl was onto their late night stuff, so they started sneaking away during the day when their parents were busy. But not today. Today they were sitting grimed faced on the cot in the old Fort jail staring at a little white stick.

Carl groaned, "How much longer?"

Sophia sighed, "It said from three to five minutes."

Carl pulled at his hair, "How can this be happening? We only did it without a condom fucking once?"

Sophia started to cry again, "I don't know I'm so sorry. I don't know."

Carl pulled her into his chest, he didn't care if she was pregnant, what he cared about was her, but he was a little worried that her daddy would kill him. His ass still had the scar from where he shot him in the ass a year ago. Carl kissed the top of her head, "It's going to be alright babe. I will take care of you, I swear. I'll look, just stay here."

Sophia nodded, wiping at her face. Carl walked over and glanced down at the plus sign on the test, part of his heart leap because he wanted to be Sophia, while the other part was scared shitless what this meant for both their families.

He turned to her, going over he crouched down in front of her, "I love you and I swear I'm going to take good care of you and this baby. Do you hear me?"

Sophia nodded, crying into his shoulder as he wrapped his arms around her, "I love you; my parents are going to be so disappointed."

Carl sighed knowing that wasn't even the half of it.

**-Dusk-**

Sophia had been acting weird all night and Carol noticed but she didn't say anything. Daryl had been on the floor playing with the kids while Carol got things ready for the next day at the clinic. Once they got the kids to bed, they were sitting in the kitchen; Carol sat on his lap, his arms around her. They just sat there while Daryl drank his last cup of coffee before watch.

Sophia knew that Rick would be coming soon with Carl, but her heart was beating in her chest. She didn't know what was going to happen. Sophia heard the knock on the door and she leap up from her seat on the couch, "Momma and Daddy someone's here."

Daryl came into the room and opened the door, "Rick, everything alright?"

Rick nodded, "Yeah, Carl and I would like to talk to you and Carol a spell."

Daryl nodded, eyeing the young man as he came in behind his father, as soon as Carl looked into his eyes he knew and his heart broke. He closed the door and went to stand behind Carol's chair. Rick sat on the couch with Sophia and Carl. Rick sighed, "The kids have something to tell you two."

Carl cleared his throat, "Daryl, Carol, Sophia and I are going to have a baby."

Carol gasped, covering her mouth with one hand and grabbing onto Daryl's hand on her shoulder with the other afraid what her husband might do. Carol looked at Sophia, "Sophia, why? I mean a baby is a blessing but I gave you condoms. I had the talk what happened?"

Sophia had tears streaming down her face, "I thought the first time you couldn't."

Carol groaned, "I told you the first time you could. You two are so young."

Rick nodded, his eyes still fixed on Daryl who had an odd stony look on his face, "I know this is shocking. Carl told me today. He wants to marry Sophia and take responsibility for the baby. We have all known for some time that they would end up together. Daryl?"

Carol turned and looked at her husband; he leaned down and kissed her cheek, "I have to go to watch duty. I'll be back soon woman, I love you." He kissed her one more time and then nodded to Rick, "Rick."

When he closed the door Sophia sagged against Carl and sobbed, it was worse than him getting mad, he acted like she wasn't even there.

**-Dusk-**

Carol waited up for him; she had calmed down Sophia who had cried herself to sleep. She told her she was disappointed in the fact that her and Carl hadn't been careful, but that she loved her and would love the baby. But honestly Carol's heart was broken too, this was her little girl, who wasn't even eighteen yet and she was going to have a baby.

Carol sat in her chair waiting for him, when he came in he looked exhausted, he hung his coat and bow up on the hook by the door, "Ya look tired, should be in bed. Don't need the doc getting' sick."

Carol let out a sob, "OH Daryl. What are we going to do?"

Daryl came over to her and knelt down in front of her, cupping her face, "We do what we always did, we keep on going. Love our grandbaby with everything we have."

Carol nodded, "Did I do something wrong for this to happen?"

Daryl smiled at her, wiping at her tears with his thumbs, "No baby, you didn't. Sophia is grown…" He choked on those words, tears finally falling from his own eyes, Carol pulled him into her lap and they both cried. Their little girl was gone and now she was a woman.

Sophia sat on the steps listening to them, she rubbed her belly, tears falling down her face, she had made her daddy cry.

**-Dusk-**

The next month, Daryl avoided her, flat out refused to speak to his own daughter. Sophia was having a horrible time, trying to understand how to make her daddy love her again. It wasn't that Daryl didn't love her, it's just every time he looked at her, he thought about what her and Carl did to make that baby and he wanted to kill something, namely Carl. So he avoided her and especially Carl.

Carl finally cornered him the day before their wedding, Daryl was in his workshop, Carl knew if he was going to be any kind of man for Sophia he needed to face Daryl head on with his father there, "Sophia thinks you aren't coming tomorrow."

Daryl grunted, "It's my daughter's weddin' I'll be there. That all ya wanted?"

Carl swallowed hard, "I'm going to be part of your family tomorrow…."

Daryl advanced on him pointing his finger into the young man's chest, "Don't fuckin' remind me! You've been sniffing around my girl for as long as I've fuckin' known ya. I didn't ask ya to be in this family boy, just keep that shit in mind. Ya knocked her up for Christ sakes."

Carl's face turned red, "I MIGHT HAVE KNOCKED HER UP, BUT AT LEAST I'M THERE FOR HER! You're her father and all you've done is push her away. I promise I'll be a helluva a lot better daddy then you're being right now."

Daryl stood there his chest heaving, "Get the fuck out or I'll kill you."

Carl knew he meant it; he turned to go, but stopped, "Daryl, I know you don't believe me, but I love you. You were with my dad having his back for years and if you hadn't been there neither one of us would've made it. I know you're pissed, but I'm glad I'm marrying your daughter and that we're going to be family. I just wish you were too."

After he left Daryl sat there thinking, he hated this whole thing. He had her for such a short time and she was already leaving him. He heard the door open and Carol slipped in, walking over she put her hand on his shoulder, "Are you alright?"

Daryl nodded, turning so he could wrap his arms around her, his voice muffled into her neck, "I'm not ready to let her go."

Carol held her husband, knowing that this was the hardest thing he'd ever have to do. So she loved him, with everything she had, she loved him. Hoping that it would be enough.

**-Dusk-**

Sophia sat on the chair in front of the mirror in her old room, tonight she would be staying in their little love nest in the old jail, then she guessed she would be moving in with Carl at his dad's place until they could build a place of their own. Her momma finished putting dried wildflowers in her hair, her eyes red rimmed from crying, "You looked beautiful baby girl."

Sophia nodded, "Don't cry momma, I'm still here. I'm just growing up."

Carol nodded, stroking her cheek, "You know the only reason I survived being married to Ed was because of you. You gave me the strength to leave him. I hate to think what would have happened if I never had you. Remember you always have a home where ever I am."

Sophia nodded, standing the two of them hugged, Carol comforting her daughter, knowing that her father's silence was breaking her in two. There was a knock on the door and Carol smiled, knowing who it was. "Come in baby."

Daryl stepped into the room, his hair combed down, wearing a pair of brand new black cargo pants with a brand new black button down shirt. He felt tears in his eyes as he stared at his daughter, "Ya look real pretty peaches."

Sophia broke then running to her daddy, wrapping her arms around him, "I'm so sorry daddy, I'm so sorry I hurt you and momma. I love you and I didn't mean to disappoint you."

Daryl pulled away, wiping her tears; Carol came over and hugged them both. Just like they started just the three of them. Daryl pulled himself together his arm tight around Carol, "I just talked with Carl and he agreed, until ya get a place built you're gonna live here. Uncle Merle and I are gonna close off the dining room so ya can have your own room downstairs. That way May can have this room. Ya got to promise me though that ya won't let me hear, what y'all do at night or whatever. But ya need your family. I want ya to stay here. I know you're a grown married lady with a baby on the way but ya will always be my baby girl….."

Sophia didn't let him finish she collapsed into his arms, "Yes, YES a million times yes."

Carol hugged her husband and their oldest daughter. Things had come full circle for them, Sophia had given her to Daryl and now Daryl was giving Sophia to the man she loved. The Dixon family was getting just a little bit bigger.

**Alright…..Sophia and Carl are married. I promise as soon as Athlete Girl has some free time, we will get a closer look inside the other Dixon household. I hope you liked this. Writing Carl and Sophia's first time was HARD! I think because I have daughters in that age range and I don't want to ever think about them having sex until their at least fifty. Ok, do your thing we love positive reviews! Kaye**


	16. Grown

Chapter 16…Grown

**Thank you so much for the wonderful support of this one! I had to add this little piece. I know it's not long, but I had this idea this morning and I couldn't help but add this one! It isn't as long, but I thought it was sweet**

**Carl and Sophia have moved out and have their own place, so now the drama starts.**

**I don't own anything but I wish I did…..I do own all the little offspring of our favorite couples. MJ belongs to Athlete Girl!**

**-Dusk-**

Daryl really wasn't sure why he so horny. For Christ sakes they had sex this morning, but here he was trying to get through story time with the kids as fast as he could without making it rushed and without snapping. Of course May needed two drinks of water and how could he refuse his little girl with the big damn blue doe eyes. Then Tanner and Matthew wanted to make a fort with their blankets, which he let them for a few minutes. So when he had finally got them all into bed he almost flew down the stairs toward the kitchen.

Carol was standing that sink finishing up the dishes from dinner. Daryl could hear her humming softly to herself and he smirked walking up behind her, wrapping his arms around her and grinding into her ass. Carol chuckled as he kissed her neck, "Lookin' for something Dixon."

Daryl growled biting softly into her neck, "Wantin' to fuck my wife."

Carol leaned back into him, her hands snaking around to grab his ass, "I think your wife is wantin' to fuck you."

Daryl moaned his hands going up the front of her shirt, fuck he still loved her tits. Just then the back door slammed open, "I HATE HIM!"

Daryl groaned pulling away from his wife, standing in front of them was their seven month pregnant daughter. This had become the pattern since the two kids had moved out on their own. They would have a good week, followed by a week where Sophia ended up at their house either raging or in tears. Now don't get Daryl wrong, he love his daughter, but he hated, HATED when anyone interrupted him and Carol's alone time, unless the kids were sick, he wasn't having it.

Carol sighed, "Sit down honey and let's talk this out."

Sophia slumped down at the kitchen table, rubbing her huge belly, "He just doesn't care how hard I work. I slaved over his dinner tonight and he said some of the meat was burnt! Can you believe that momma?"

Daryl could believe it; Sophia couldn't cook to save her fucking life. He sighed going over to the top cabinet where he kept a mason jar of his and Merle's moonshine. He took a big gulp; he had to put a stop to this shit. He loved his daughter but he knew she was putting Carl through a ton of shit and it had to stop. He might not like that the kid knocked up his daughter, but this was about men protecting men from those crazy ass hormones that their women had!

Daryl looked at her, "Peaches did he hit you?"

Sophia looked up at him shocked, "NO DADDY!"

Daryl nodded, "Ok, did he cheat on ya?"

Sophia shook her head, "No daddy haven't you been listening?"

Daryl huffed, "Oh I've been listenin' just like your momma here for seven months now and this is what I'm tellin' ya. You always have a home here, we love ya but we love Carl too. You're bitchin' about all these little things and actin' like a spoiled brat when ya go storming out and come here to cry to your momma and daddy. Now ya wanted to be grown and have …well ya know what ya had…now your havin' a baby. So girl…" Daryl walked over opening the back door, "Get your grown ass home and fix shit with your husband. What are ya lookin' at girl…MOVE!"

Sophia stood up looking at her mother. Carol just crossed her arms over her chest and nodded toward the door. Sophia made an angry noise in her throat and stormed out of the house. Daryl yelled after her, "Love ya peaches have a good night now. Give our best to Carl."

He slammed the door and Carol busted out laughing. Daryl stood there a minute and then he started laughing too. He took his mason jar and sat down at the kitchen table across from Carol. She got up and came over sitting on his lap, kissing him hard, when she pulled away she wiggled her eyebrows at him, "That was fuckin' hot as hell."

Daryl grinned, "Really, it really was, was it?"

Carol nodded, pulling at his shirt; once it was off she started sucking on his nipples, which he fucking loved. Her shirt came next and he returned the favor. Soon they were both totally naked in the middle of the kitchen. Daryl leaned her over the table, putting two fingers into her core, licking her back as she moaned, "Oh God Daryl, so good."

Daryl chuckled, "Ya like that don't ya, ya naughty little girl."

Carol moaned, "Yes…more please." He gave her ass a slap and thrust inside her, every time it felt like the first time and he groaned, bucking against her hard.

They were both almost to the end when the back door slammed open. Daryl turned to see Sophia covering her eyes, "OH GOD! JESUS YOU'RE WORSE THAN TEENAGERS."

Daryl didn't even stop, he just looked at his daughter, "Shut the door and get out!"

Sophia slammed the door and Daryl drove it home. They came hard panting and sweating. Carol started laughing again, which made his dick that was still inside her come to life, "Oh when will that child learn to knock?"

Daryl smiled against her back, "Don't know, but how about we see what kind of angle I can get on ya on that new butcher block." Carol giggled as he picked her up and walked over to the butcher block; damn he fucking loved his wife.

**-Dusk-**

Mornings were a crazy time for the Dixon household. The kids were always running around, trying to get them dressed for their day. Merle and Beth always seemed to come in and out during the morning with MJ. They were all sitting eating breakfast when Carl and Sophia came in. Sophia couldn't even look into her parent's eyes that morning.

Sophia asked Carol for some kind of cream for her stretch marks and the two left to find it. Daryl smirked at Carl, "Everything worked out with ya two son?"

Carl nodded, chuckling at the kids, Merle and Beth eating at the table, "Yeah we're good. Thanks for sending her home. You and Carol buff the table alright last night."

Now ten years ago, Daryl Dixon would've blushed, but not anymore. He just smirked, "Yup, gave her the new wood for it and it all came out just fine."

Merle spit coffee all over the table laughing. Beth was too busy slapping him on the back to notice the dirty remark. When Daryl and Merle looked at Carl blushing as red as a cherry, they only laughed harder. Damn it was fun training the new generation of Dixons.

**I hope you enjoyed this little one! Couldn't help myself! Hugs, Kaye**


	17. Finally a Dixon

Chapter 17…Finally a Dixon

**Well this chapter will the last one tonight from me on this one! I wanted to get it out there while the muse was screaming to me! So here we go, more of the Dixon family at Fort Second Chance.**

**This idea came from a guest reviewer by the name of lisareed, here you go lisa, instead of him remembering, why not be there.**

**-Dusk-**

Sophia watched her mother with one of the older women of the compound. Her mother had more patience than God sometimes when it came to these people. She sat there waiting for her check up, she was eight months pregnant and she felt like a hot air balloon. She hated it.

Carol was just finishing up with Mrs. Miller, when the older woman grabbed her hands, "Oh Carol sweetie, where is your wedding ring? Surely that man of yours has gotten you one."

Carol hated this, she called Daryl her husband in every sense of the word, but they had never had a ceremony or given each other rings. They had been together for five years and had four children together, but they had never done any of that. Carol smiled politely, "OH Daryl and I don't buy into the ring thing."

Mrs. Miller chuckled, "Well he should. It's not lost on us how that new fellow Roy has been hanging around you. Daryl better watch out."

Carol looked over at Sophia, her daughter seeing the pain in her mother's eyes. She knew it hurt her mother that her daddy had never really married her, but Daryl was a private guy and standing up in front of everyone would be enough to make him run into the woods for a month. But Sophia knew she had to try, it was nothing to be scared of she just had to find a way to convince her father.

Just as Sophia was getting on the exam table, the door to the little clinic opened and in stepped Roy. Roy was around her mom and dad's age, he was tall, blond, nice body. Even Sophia would say he was good looking, but there was a way he looked at her mom that Sophia knew if her dad saw that he'd shit ten tons of bricks before he killed the man.

Roy nodded to Sophia and then smiled at Carol, "Well how is the most beautiful grandmother to be today?"

Sophia was blown away by the way her mother blushed and giggled, "Oh Roy, that's not funny. You know that Sarah has been eyeing you and she's a grandma."

Roy chuckled, "So how are you feeling Sophia?"

Sophia huffed, "I'm fine thank you. If you don't mind coming back I'd like to do this in private."

Roy nodded, "Sure I'll be back Carol, stay classy and sassy."

Sophia stared at her mother in awe after he left, "Momma, you were flirting!"

Carol shook her head, "I was not and don't go telling your father I was. You know how he is."

Sophia growled, "I don't like him."

Carol sighed, "He's lonely sweetie, that's all. There are single women coming into the compound every day and he's a flirt. He flirts with all of us."

Sophia huffed, "Bet he wouldn't if you had a wedding ring."

Carol sighed, "Sophia, don't start. Your daddy and I are just fine. Now come on I want to look at my grandbaby."

**-Dusk-**

As soon as Sophia was done in the clinic she made her way over to one of the small construction sites where her daddy, Carl, and Uncle Merle were working. After kissing her husband and telling him that things were fine with the baby she made her way over to her daddy, giving him a kiss on the cheek, "Daddy I need to talk to you."

Daryl nodded, taking a long pull from his water bottle, "Sure peaches, what's up?"

Sophia took a deep breath, "I think you should marry momma and get her a ring."

Daryl went pale, "Why did she say somethin' to ya?"

Sophia shook her head, "No, she was in the clinic today and Mrs. Miller was picking on her for not having a ring. When people ask momma what you and hers wedding was like she changes the subject. It bothers her."

Daryl growled, "Nah, she would say somethin' to me. IN the eyes of God we're married."

Merle huffed, "Keep tellin' yourself that baby brother."

Daryl scoffed, "Stay out of this asshat."

Merle just chuckled walking away. Sophia pulled out her big gun, "If you don't I think someone might try to take momma away from you!"

Daryl had been walking away but he froze, turning he looked at Sophia, "What?" She knew that look he was pissed.

Sophia swallowed hard, "You know that new guy, Roy that came in with the last group. Well he was at the clinic today and he was flirting with momma. Called her pretty and sassy. If she was married, really married with a ring on her finger he wouldn't be doing that."

Daryl's hands curled into fists and Sophia heard her Uncle Merle cuss, her daddy was looking over her shoulder at Roy who was working on another house nearby. Daryl made his way over to his crossbow picking it up; Carl was down the ladder, "What the hell Sophia! You can't say shit like that to him! Jesus go get your momma!"

By the time Sophia was already running across the field with her hand holding her belly her daddy had already pulled Roy off the ladder he was on and was teaching him who Carol was and why she was off limits.

By the time Carol and Sophia got there, Roy was getting patched up by Bob, the Fort medic. Carol knelt down, "Oh God Roy I'm so sorry."

Roy smiled, "It's fine, I got a few good ones in myself. You best go check on your man. He's pissed as hell."

Carol helped finish up patching up Roy and then she turned her fury onto Sophia, "YOU HAD NO RIGHT! YOU MAY BE MARRIED NOW BUT YOUNG LADY YOU HAD NO RIGHT!"

Carol stormed away while Carl wrapped an arm around Sophia who had dissolved into tears.

**-Dusk-**

Carol had picked up the kids from Maggie and then dropped them off with Merle and Beth. She knew that hell was waiting for her when she got home. She opened the front door and walked into the living room. His run bag was at the foot of the stairs and he was in the kitchen packing another bag with supplies. She came into the kitchen folding her arms, "Where are you going?"

Daryl didn't look at her, his face was still bleeding and his knuckles were tore all to hell but he didn't look at her, "I got a run."

Carol felt tears welling up in her eyes, but she bit them back, "I don't remember a run being…"

Daryl turned his anger flaring, "I GOT SHIT TO TAKE CARE OF OR DIDN'T YA FUCKIN' HEAR ME?"

Carol nodded, hugging herself; he pushed past her and picked up his bag heading for the door. She sobbed out to him, "When will you be back?"

Daryl stopped his hand on the door knob, "Don't know, I'll say goodbye to the kids." The shutting of the door softly was like a shotgun blast. Carol fell to the floor and sobbed, she had just lost everything.

**-Dusk-**

Sophia had been over to help her mom everyday with the kids. She even had Carl stay overnight, her mother didn't look good. Even though she was going through the motions, Sophia knew it was only a matter of time before her momma cracked. There had been no sign or word from her father and Sophia was starting to feel like maybe he wasn't coming back and it was all her fault.

They were just sitting down to dinner, when her Uncle Merle came in, "Carol, need ya to gather everyone up, Rick has something important he needs to see us for."

Carol stood up, her hand on her chest, "Is it Daryl?"

Merle shook his head, "No sugar, sorry. Just come with me, now."

Carol nodded; they ran around covering up the food and followed Merle to Rick and Michonne's house. When Sophia walked in the door she wanted to cry, there cleaned up with the rest of their original group was her daddy. Carl smiled moving Sophia out of the way as Carol came in last with the kids. Tanner ran to his daddy, "DADDY!"

Daryl scooped up his son, kissing him, "Hey boy, been good for your momma?"

Tanner nodded his head, "Yup, momma was sad, but I cheered her up."

May and Matthew both came over hugging their daddy. Carol felt relief for the first time in four days, but she didn't go near him. She stayed by the door, Daryl sighed handing May over to Rick who took her and smiled as Daryl walked across the living room of the Grimmes home and got down on one knee, "Look woman, I suck at all this shit, but the one thing I know is you've been my wife since the first time we were together. That first night ya made me soup and grilled cheese sandwiches, ya won my fuckin' heart. But I picked up two rings and Hershel said he'd married us. If ya want me to make ya an official Dixon."

Carol nodded her head, a sob coming out of her lips, Daryl stood up and hugged her hard, the rest of the room was clapping as he picked her up off the floor, kissing the side of her neck, he whispered, "Sorry woman, sorry I was an ass, sorry you were scared, sorry I left, sorry it took me so fuckin' long."

Carol nodded, afraid to let him go, she whispered back, "If you run again Dixon, I'll shoot you with your own fuckin' bow."

He chuckled, "Yeah, I deserve that. Come on woman let's get married."

**-Dusk-**

After a short but sweet ceremony Daryl pushed Carol into the truck, he had already had Carl pack her bags and he was taking her overnight. Sophia and Carl were going to watch the kids while they were gone. Carol snuggled into his side as they drove, she had no idea where they were going but she didn't care, she was with him.

They stopped outside a really long large building. Daryl grabbed her hand and their bags, "Daryl where are we?"

Daryl sighed, opening a side door, "Well when I got pissed, I drove around and I found this place. It was an old botanical garden. Has fruit trees and all kinds of shit in here. They must run on a generator or somethin' cuz the water system still works."

Daryl opened another door and Carol gasped, it was like stepping into a fairy garden. She walked in and spun around, "Daryl it's beautiful."

Daryl smirked; taking her hand he led her to the heart of the garden. Carol gasped at the large patch of Cherokee Roses, "Oh Daryl!"

She looked over and saw a full size mattress on the ground all set up with supplies. He sat her down on the mattress, brush a curl behind her ear, "I did a lot of thinkin' while I was gone. Why I was pissed and I figured out that it was because I couldn't give ya the shit I know ya wanted. But the thing is, I can I just tell myself that ya deserve more, more than me. Fuck Carol after three kids and Sophia I still act like ya are run away with someone, not because ya give me a reason, it's just because I'm so damn lucky to have ya and I'm just waitin' for something to fuck it up."

Carol cupped his face, tears running down her face, "Silly man, don't you see the only thing I need is you. It's only ever been you."

Daryl kissed her, slow and lazy, pushing her gently back on the bed; he broke the kiss to stare at their hands that were intertwined together, their wedding bands touching. Daryl kissed her pulling away, "I love you Mrs. Dixon."

Carol smirked, "And I love you Mr. Dixon."

The grandkids would never know that their grandparents didn't marry until after their parents were already born. They never knew that, what they saw was the love and complete devotion that comes from finding your soul mate. Because that's Daryl and Carol Dixon were, they were two damaged souls that didn't become whole until a rainy night when an apartment door wouldn't open. Yeah, the Dixons believed in miracles, love being the biggest of the all.

**I stayed out of the smut for this one, I wanted it to be romantic and honestly all the smut I've written today I think my ovaries are on overdrive! So I hope you liked. Next chapter Sophia has the new baby! Kaye**


	18. Darlene Lauren Grimes

Chapter 18….Darlene Lauren Grimes

**-Dusk-**

Carl was miserable, he stared at his almost nine month pregnant wife and felt sick. Sophia had assured him that the baby wouldn't come over night. He was heading out with his dad and a group of the men to do one last run on supplies that Hershel and Carol needed before the baby came. He threw his bag into the truck and she smiled at him, "Oh come on, it's going to be fine. Just relax."

Carl sighed, pulling her into his arms, rubbing her back, "This is fucking killing me if you didn't notice."

Sophia chuckled, "It's just because you love me…admit it Grimes you love me."

Carl snickered, kissing her softly, "Yes I love you."

Daryl cleared his throat, "Alright come on, I don't give a shit if ya are married I don't want to see that shit."

Sophia rolled her eyes, "Be safe."

Carl kissed her forehead, "I will, see ya Daryl."

Daryl put his arm around his daughter, "See ya, we'll watch out for her."

Daryl stood there with her as the caravan of trucks headed out. "Come on let's go start supper for your momma."

Sophia sighed into his chest, "Let's go daddy."

**-Dusk-**

By the time Carol came through the back door and entered her kitchen, she had to laugh. It was controlled chaos to say the least. Daryl was cooking and growling at the three little ones. Sophia was sitting chopping up some fresh vegetables for a salad. Carol walked over and kissed her husband first, "How's it going?"

Daryl looked at her and shook his head, "I'm gonna skin that little one!"

Carol chuckled knowing just who he was talking about but she wanted to know what May had done, "Which one of our little blessing would that be?"

Daryl's eyes went wide, "Who do you think? Honestly who do you think? Damn girl don't keep her clothes on! She's three Carol, it ain't right!"

Carol sighed, walking toward May who was standing in the corner her arms crossed glaring at her daddy in true Dixon form, "I'll talk to her again."

Once Carol left with May, Daryl was happy that Tanner and Matthew followed them, he loved his kids but he had no fucking clue how Carol did this every day. He looked over at Sophia who was breathing hard, "Ya alright?"

Sophia giggled nervously, "Oh yeah daddy, just great, just fine. Can you get momma please?"

Daryl walked over crouching down he noticed the water on the floor, then he looked at Sophia, "Phia baby, are ya in labor?"

Sophia nodded, her face almost one of shock, Daryl stood up screaming upstairs, "CAROL, GET THE FUCK DOWN HERE!"

Carol came running down stairs, "WHAT? WHAT'S WRONG?"

Daryl pointed at Sophia pacing the room, "She's havin' the baby….Carl ain't here and she's havin' the baby….fix her!"

Carol giggled, loving her husband a little more for freaking out, "Ok, how far apart are the contractions?"

Sophia panted, "I don't know. That's one right."

Carol nodded, looking over at Daryl, "Baby, take the kids to Beth and go get Hershel for me. Have Merle tell Michonne and then come back."

Daryl nodded, just glad to be anywhere but in the area that his daughter's vagina was. He was NOT going to be watching that shit, oh hell no. He gathered up the kids and almost ran over to Merle and Beth's house. Beth laughed as she herded the kids into the house. She kept the smiles to a minimum but Daryl was really thinking about hitting his sister-in-law. His baby girl was in pain god damn it and someone needed to fix that shit!

When he got back to the house, dinner had been turned off and Sophia and Carol were nowhere to be found. Then he heard a scream from upstairs. He ran up them two at a time, when he opened the door; Carol was sitting next to her, whispering to her. Carol looked up at him, "Daryl, the baby is coming right now."

Daryl shook his head, "Yeah, well give her somethin' for the pain."

Carol groaned, "Daryl she's fine, this is what happens, it hurts like hell and then the baby comes out. Now come on, you need to hold her hand so I can deliver the baby."

Daryl shook his head stepping a few steps out of the room, "Nope, ain't doin' it, ain't seein' that shit."

Sophia looked up tears in her eyes, "Daddy I'm scared and Carl is gone, please daddy."

Daryl sighed, she pulled the daddy I'm scared card. He hated that shit, it worked every fucking time. He walked over to the bed glaring at his wife, "If I see ANYTHING you won't GET ANYTHING for a year!"

Carol chuckled, "Yes dear, now look at her face and help her focus. You're doing great Sophia, we need to push baby, this baby is coming, I can see the head."

Daryl looked at Carol, she had tears in her eyes, "It's alright woman."

Carol nodded, "I know, it's just our baby is having a baby. Alright, push hard baby girl."

Sophia started pushing; sweat beading down her face, her poor body shaking. She was getting tired and Daryl could see it, so he cupped her face, "Girl you are a fuckin' Dixon now push that grandbaby out of there. Come on peaches!"

Sophia nodded, almost like she was drawing off her father's energy, she pushed with everything she had. Carol cried out, "Ok, ok stop, the head is out…..full head of hair….ok, sweetie this is the hard part, ONE MORE BIG PUSH….come on girl!"

Daryl grabbed her hands, Sophia focused on the terrified eyes of her father and she pushed with everything she had. The baby came out and Carol worked on cutting the cord, tears streaming down her face, "IT'S A GIRL! Oh God she's beautiful! She's just perfect!"

Sophia cried, leaning into her father's shoulder, as her mother set the baby on her stomach. It was like everything went full circle. Sophia had started their little family and they got to be the ones there when she started her own. She looked at her daughter, seeing a perfect mix of her and Carl there in the little girls face. "Darlene Lauren Grimes."

Daryl looked at her; his eyes had been glued on the little bundle in her arms, "After me?"

Sophia nodded, "Yeah, momma knew, she loved it."

Carol nodded, "I do love it, after your daddy and Lori, it's perfect."

Daryl felt his chest swell up as Sophia handed her daughter over to her father. Daryl felt his eyes start to sweat as he held the baby, his grandbaby, "Hey there little D how's my girl? How's pawpaw's little rose?"

Carol helped Sophia clean up and changed the sheets, Daryl held onto Darlene like she was going to disappear. Hershel and Merle came into the room a few minutes later, Hershel smiled, "Well it looks like you did just fine on your own."

Merle walked over to his brother, "What flavor did we get this time?"

Daryl laughed, "This here is my grandbaby, Darlene Lauren Grimes. Little D this here is your great uncle Merle and grampy Hershel."

Merle huffed at him, "Great Uncle?" Merle looked at Sophia, "Peaches I'm pissed ya made me a great fuckin' uncle."

Everyone laughed as the little one was passed around. The Dixon clan had grown again. The world may have ended but the Dixons didn't get the memo.

**-Dusk-**

Daryl was waiting when the trucks pulled in; Carl was out before Rick even put it into park. He ran up to Daryl, "She alright? Where is she?"

Daryl laughed, "Go to my house, she has a little surprise for ya."

Carl went pale, "The baby?"

Daryl laughed pulling him into a hug, "The baby is fine, and 'Phia is too, not allowed to tell ya more! Now go boy."

Carl full on ran through the compound toward the Dixon house. Rick came over and smiled, "Are we grandparents?"

Daryl laughed, "Yup, a little girl." Daryl's smile got bigger as he looked at Rick, the two friends who were now connected through blood.

Rick smirked as they walked in the direction the youngest Grimes had taken, "You're loving this, he gets paid back with a girl of his own."

Daryl just started whistling as they walked, yeah payback sometimes came in the form of a sweet little baby girl with just enough Dixon mischief in her eyes to make her Pawpaw proud.


	19. Sisterhood

Chapter 19…..Sisterhood

**Well we are moving along in this story. I know it seems like it should go on forever, but honestly this story takes us through the snapshots of their life, letting us have the happy ending that the show might not because well it's the walking dead….LOL. **

**So this one happens four years after the birth of little Darlene. So here you go! **

**-Dusk-**

Carol hummed to herself as she made breakfast. The house was a blur of activity like it always was. Tanner was running late, May needed someone to do her hair ribbons and Matthew was too damn busy trying to catch the cat that he had adopted from the yard. Daryl just sat there grunting at them sipping his coffee. This was their life and Carol wouldn't change a thing.

Once she dropped the kids off at the school, she headed toward the clinic. Even though Hershel was closing in on eighty the man still beat her there every morning, with a smile on his face and a hop in his step or limp. Carol opened the door and stood there in shock for a minute, laying there in the middle of the clinic was Hershel; he had the most peaceful look on his face.

Carol moved, sliding to the floor she felt for a pulse but he was stone cold. She sobbed placing a soft kiss on his face, his limbs were starting to stir and she knew she had to do it. She let out a loud scream as she plunged her bowie knife into his skull.

Carol wasn't sure how long she sat there; she finally pulled herself from the floor and staggered blindly to the construction site that Merle and Daryl were working on. Daryl saw her coming and saw the blood on her hands, he jumped off the ladder running across the field to her, "Carol, baby talk to me." His hands going over her body, looking for bites or scratches.

Carol was shaking, "Hershel…he was dead already….he was turning….had too…." She collapsed into his chest, passing out.

Merle looked at him, "Shit, fuck, Bethie." Carl went with Merle heading toward the school house. Sophia worked there alongside her in the preschool area with the kids Darlene's age.

When they entered Beth looked up and smiled in the middle of her lesson. Merle motioned for her, "I need to see ya angel. Carl will stay with them."

Beth nodded, when they got into the hallway and Merle cupped her beautiful face in his hands, "Angel, today, when Carol opened the clinic, well your daddy is gone sweetie."

Beth shook her head, "NO, NO HE ISN'T SHE IS WRONG!"

Merle pulled her into his arms as her screams bounced through the small schoolhouse. He held her as they drifted to the floor, his hand ghosting over her now swollen sixth month pregnant belly. He just rocked his wife, missing the man that had become a father to him too.

**-Dusk-**

Daryl stood there watching Carol as she smoothed down the black dress that she wore for things like this. Rick and Tyreese had found a beautiful spot near the lake to bury Hershel. Daryl walked over and wrapped his arms around her waist, kissing her neck softly, "Ya did what ya had to do."

Carol nodded, "I hope Maggie and Beth see it that way."

Daryl squeezed her tighter, "They know how much ya loved him. Ya did the right thing woman. Now come on, I got the kids ready and 'Phia and them are here waiting for us."

Carol let him take her hand and they moved solemnly across the yard and out the little door that led outside the walls of the Fort. Almost all the community showed up for the funeral of the man that had doctored and given counsel to so many. As they got closer Rick ushered them to the front, but as soon as Beth saw her she stood up pointing at her, "YOU DON'T GET TO BE HERE! YOU DID THIS!"

Merle grabbed her, "Beth! She did what needed to be done! Stop this! You're making a scene!"

Beth glared at Carol, "You're a murderer!"

Carol felt tears coming to her eyes, "Beth I swear he was already gone when I got there. I swear! Please, please you have to understand!"

Beth growled at her, "YOU. ARE. DEAD. TO. ME!"

Merle grabbed her arms shaking her, "ENOUGH BETHANY!" She crumbled then sobbing into her husband's chest, Merle held her close not sure what to do.

Daryl turned around in time to see Carol running back inside the walls of the Fort. He stayed, in the background with the kids, when it was over he told Merle they wouldn't be joining them for the wake, that he needed to get back to Carol. Merle nodded, the two brothers not sure how to fix what had happened.

**-Dusk-**

A month went by after Hershel's funeral and death, Beth walked around in a fog. Everyone had tried to help her through it, but she was destroyed by the death of her father. Merle was at a lost, not even Maggie could reach her. Carol had stayed away, when there were family get togethers she stayed home while Daryl took the kids. He hated to see how much this was killing her, she worked long hours in the clinic trying to make up for Hershel's loss but even when they made love he knew a part of her was missing. She needed Beth.

Daryl and Merle had tried to get them together, hell Beth needed Carol with the baby coming, but she refused to see Carol, even as a doctor. Carol had taken to leaving prenatal vitamins in bags for Daryl to take to Merle. When Carol did see Merle she asked about Beth's health, but other than that the two once united Dixon homes were spilt and it was taking it's toll on everyone.

The final straw came one day when they were all outside the day was beautiful. Carol stayed on the side of their house where Beth couldn't see her, as their children played. MJ and Matthew were best friends and went everywhere together, so the two boys were chasing after the puppy that Merle had found for MJ on a run. Daryl and Merle were standing in front of the houses, talking both of them keeping an eye on their families. Then the one word no parent wants to hear was screamed, "WALKER!"

Carol's head snapped up, Tanner and May were close to the house making mud pies. She saw Matthew and MJ right in the path of the walker, that was at one time Dennis one of the older men of the compound. Carol had no weapons on her, but she ran full force toward the two children. Jumping between them and the walker, she knocked the thing down. Screaming to the kids, "RUN! RUN! GO NOW!"  
Matthew and MJ ran as fast as they could, their fathers coming at full speed toward the crazy woman holding off a walker with her bare hands. Daryl slid to his knees as Merle lifted Carol off the walker. Daryl's knife went into the things skull killing it for the second. Carol was crying as Daryl stood up racing to check her arms, the last time she had stood in front of their children and a walker he almost lost her, burning the scratch himself and saving her life. He found no bites or scratches he pulled her to him, "Fuck, woman, what am I gonna do with ya?"

Carol was shaking, "He was coming for the kids, I had too."

Daryl nodded, scooping her up, he carried her back to the house. Beth was standing there holding MJ, "What happened?"

Merle walked over glaring at his wife, "You're sister-in-law just saved our boy, but wait didn't ya say she was dead to ya. Might as well say our boy is too, cuz if she was dead, he wouldn't be standin' here. Ya get your shit together girlie, ya got a family that is alive and loves ya."

Merle picked up MJ and stormed toward his house, slamming the door behind him. Daryl had already gotten their kids inside and was helping to get Carol cleaned up and to bed. Beth stood there her hands on her stomach. For the first time since her father had died she hit her knees and prayed that God would take her anger away and help her find peace.

**-Dusk-**

A month had passed and Beth was close to her due date, Merle knew that going hunting was a risk, but they needed to get some meat for the winter. Even though honestly he needed a little break, her moods had gotten better, and she wasn't mad at Carol anymore. What was left was guilt over how she treated her friend and sister, so she was more weepy than normal. So Merle needed a little break.

He packed his bag and headed downstairs. She was sitting at the table grading papers, while MJ played with his trucks and action figures in the corner, "Well sugar I have to go."

Beth stood up smiling at him sadly, "I love you, be safe."

Merle nodded leaning in he kissed her softly, their tongues tangling together, "Be back tonight, stay close to home." He crouched down kissing his son, "Watch momma little man!"

MJ laughed, throwing his arms around his father's thick neck, squealing as Merle turned him upside down, "I WILL DADDY, I WILL!"

Merle took one more look at his family and headed out the door. Hoping that when he got back that night, he didn't need something happening when he was gone.

**-Dusk-**

When the first contractions hit her, she wasn't even sure that's what they were. Her back ached, but her back had ached the last few months, every once and awhile she would get this cramp in her side and then nothing. She was sure when her water broke, but instead of the usual clear fluid this was tinted with blood. She walked into the living room trying to keep calm, "MJ momma needs you to run over to Aunt Carol's house and tell her I need her and her medical bag. Hurry up now."

MJ nodded, loving that he was allowed to go somewhere without an adult. He tore off toward his Aunt's house. Hoping he could stay and play with Matthew and Tanner for awhile.

Carol had Tanner go get Carl to watch the kids while she ran over to Merle and Beth's house. She opened the door to house that she hadn't been welcome in for over two months, "Beth?"

Beth screamed from the bedroom, "I'm back here! HURRY!"

Carol made it to the bedroom and she snapped into midwife mode, "Oh God Beth, Ok, I need to look. Now let's get your panties off."

Once they got her panties off, she sighed, "Beth we have to do this fast, your placenta has came out and I need to cut the cord and then we have to get that baby out so fast!"

Beth nodded, tears rolling down her cheeks, "I trust you. Save this baby, please save this baby!"

Carol hugged her hard, "I will do everything I can to make sure you both make it through."

Two long hellish hours later, after so many prayers, Carol was able to save Beth and the newest Dixon a little girl. Beth had passed out three times and went through hell during the delivery. Carol told her after she was holding the baby girl, that she thought she wouldn't be able to have any more children. Beth had cried but she felt blessed that she had the two she had already.

Merle and Daryl came busting into the house just as Carol got Beth back into bed from cleaning her up. Merle stood in the doorway, "What the fuck angel?"

Carol handed Beth the little baby stepping back as Merle climbed onto the bed with his wife. Beth started crying, "She didn't want to wait anymore, she had to come see the world daddy."

Merle had tears in his eyes, "Well fuck sugar, what the hell we gonna name this one?"

Beth smiled, "I thought we could call her Angel. Angel Carolyn Dixon."

Carol felt her eyes tear up as Beth looked at her, "What do you think about that Auntie?"

Carol nodded, "That sounds beautiful. Hold on, I have a camera!"

Carol dug into her bag and pulled out an old Polaroid camera. She took a picture of the new family capturing the moment that little Angel came into the family. Beth looked up at Carol, mouthing to her, 'thank you'. Carol nodded, feeling her husband wrap his arm around her, the Dixons were whole once more.

**There you go….a little drama between our two girls, but they worked it all out just fine! Hope you liked it! Kaye**


	20. Boy's First Hunting Trip

Chapter 20….Boy's First Hunting Trip

**Hope you like this one! We are moving along! The boys are going on their first hunting trip! So I hope you are still enjoying this one. We will be making the jumps and getting us to the end of this journey but not too soon! Thanks again Kaye and AG**

**-Dusk-**

Carol and Beth smiled watching their boys as they helped their fathers load the trucks. Tanner was ten and this wasn't his first time out with the Dixon and Grimes men, but Matthew and MJ had never been and at eight and seven they were dying to get into the woods with them. May and Angel stood behind their moms smirking. Carol and Beth had promised them as soon as the boys were gone, they were getting Sophia and Darlene and they were going to have a girl's night slumber party. Complete with brownies and nail polish.

Daryl walked over picking up May, running his scruff down her cheek, "Ya be good ya hear?"

May nodded her head laughing, "Ok, daddy, put me down! I'm too old for this."

Daryl huffed, "Never be too damn old for your daddy to pick your little ass up!" He tickled her hard, sending her into more fits. He sat her down and walked over to Carol, "YOU be good too!"

Carol smirked, wrapping her arms around his neck, "I promise. But if I'm bad will you punish me proper when you get home."

Daryl grabbed her ass, pulling her into him, "Oh woman, I'm gonna punish ya."

Matt and Tanner groaned, "Ewwwww."

Daryl and Carol laughed as they kissed, "Be safe and come back in one piece."

Daryl nodded, "Always do."

Merle was nodding his head going through the list of things to not let MJ do from Beth. Daryl laughed knowing that the list would be forgotten as soon as they hit the woods. Rick and Carl were loading up their truck, Daryl smiled, it was good to be able to do this again. A man's weekend was just what they needed.

**-Dusk-**

Setting up camp wasn't what he thought it would be. Matthew and Tanner were fine; they were true Dixon boys, getting dirty working as fast as they could to help their dad get the tent set up. Tanner took lead when they walked the perimeter of the camp. Daryl swelled with pride, even with his blindness in his left eye; his boy was a true hunter.

It was when they got back that Daryl was disgusted. Rick was setting up the biggest tent he had ever seen. There were lawn chairs and Daryl was ready to shit himself when Rick set up a little port a john. This was not the hunting trip he had in mind when they started out.

But the last straw was looking over and seeing his brother painstakingly wiping sun block on his son. What was this pansy shit? He walked over and knocked the sun block from Merle's hand, "WHAT THE FUCK? This is a man's huntin' trip not a bunch of pansy ass weekend warriors, FUCK." Daryl stalked toward Rick, "And ya, ya brought a god damn port a john? Livin' behind those damn walls have made ya all soft as hell! Now I'm takin' my boys into the woods to hunt and kill shit! So either kind your dicks or stay here and keep house."

Daryl nodded to his boys and headed into the woods. He swelled with pride as he watched Tanner crouch down and show Matthew the tracks in the mud. By the time they got back to camp they had a string of rabbits and Daryl had watched Tanner take down his first buck. Merle had brought MJ along finally and the boy only cried a little bit when the boy shoot his first rabbit.

That night they all sat around the fire, laughing after the boys went to bed. Merle smirked at Daryl, "Only thing I'm missin' tonight is my woman."

Rick chuckled, "Honestly I need a little break. Michonne has needs and she about kills me every night."

Carl laughed, "Maybe you should get some of those little blue pills."

Merle and Daryl howled in laughter, Rick shook his head, "Laugh it up assholes. You mean to tell me you two haven't had trouble yet in that department?"

Merle puffed out his chest, "I'm married to a younger woman I have to keep the fuck up. Haven't beat off in ten years!"

Daryl shook his head, "Carol and I are just fine."

Carl groaned, "Don't remind me. Living with you guys was a nightmare! How do the kids not hear that?"

Merle laughed, "Shit don't I know it! Carol's a screamer."

Daryl blushed, shrugging, "I like it when she screams. Let's me know I'm doin' it right."

Everyone laughed, as Daryl pulled out a bottle of whiskey and took a drink passing it around. Rick shook his head, "So this is what a Dixon hunting trip is?"

Merle huffed, "Well when our grandpa took us out we didn't have tents or any shit. Just us with our clothes on our back and our shotguns."

Daryl chuckled, "But there ya were today pussyin' around with sunblock on that kid."

Merle took the whiskey bottle, "You take that kid back with a sun burn and listen to that harpie I married bitch a fit!"

Rick laughed, "Oh so she's not your angel then, she's a harpie! Maybe we should tell Beth when we see her."

Merle's eyes went wide, "That's some fucked up shit there Officer Friendly, fucked up. Maybe we need to tell Michonne ya been picking up those little blue pills on runs."

Carl chuckled, "I guess it's just me and Daryl that have the perfect sex lives."

Daryl glared at Carl, "Best not be talkin' about sex with my little girl. Hate for ya to have a huntin' accident boy!"

Merle huffed, "Daryl ain't got a perfect sex life, he's just a twisted fuck. He let's his woman spank his ass with his belt and they sure as fuck don't know how to lock a damn door."

Daryl threw the bottle at Merle, "Shut the fuck up! At least I don't cum two seconds after I'm in her!"

Merle growled, "Least I don't like a finger up my ass!"

Rick jumped up, "That's enough!" Merle and Daryl were inches from each other.

Carl stood up not sure what to do, so he said the first thing that came to his mind, "MY DAD LIKES TO WEAR MICHONNE'S UNDERWEAR!"

All three men looked at him, then the Dixons looked at Rick. Rick, Merle, and Daryl all walked away from the camp, in unison saying, "WE KNOW TOO MUCH WE KNOW TOO MUCH."

Carl snagged the whiskey and sat back chuckling, at least he got the whiskey.

**-Dusk-**

The next day all three men kept their heads down, not wanting to look into the faces of men that knew too damn much about them. They worked their way deeper into the forest. Rick and Carl were doing pretty good and Daryl was surprised when MJ lay down in the creek bed with his boys rolling around to get his scent down. They all worked hard on their tracking and it paid off. They found a small herd of deer and each of them, even MJ and Matt ended up bagging one.

After field dressing the deer they loaded up the tents. Merle stood there staring at the other men, "Let's never talk about that shit from last night EVER."

Rick nodded, "Yeah never again!"

Daryl sighed, "Agreed, now let's get home."

They made good time getting back to the Fort. The women saw them come in and headed to meet them. Daryl got out and bear hugged his daughter and then kissed his wife. It might have been overnight but one night was fucking forever to him.

Beth was kissing MJ and checking him over for any scratches or bumps. Merle was groaning, as he watched her bend over, he went over bucking into her and she smirked winking at him.

Carol ended up on the ground, being gang hugged by her two little dirty children. Matthew was beaming, "Momma I got a deer! My first time!"

Tanner nodded, "I got two and taught him how to track! Daddy said I did fuckin' great."

Carol shot Daryl a look, "Nice language."

Daryl smirked, "It was a man's weekend dear."

Carol rolled her eyes, helping him unload the deer and put them in the smoke house. Matthew waited till they were all standing by the trucks, Rick, Michonne, Carl, Sophia, Darlene, Angel, MJ, Merle, Beth, Daryl, Carol, May, and Tanner. Matthew smiled up at his mother, "Momma did you know that Aunt Beth is a harpie? That's what Uncle Merle said and Uncle Merle said that daddy likes fingers in his butt. And that Uncle Rick takes little blue pills so he can wear Aunt Michonne's underpants. I learned a lot!"

Beth slapped Merle in the chest, "ASSHOLE, talking about that shit in front of our son! Harpie my ass!" She grabbed MJ and stormed away.

Michonne narrowed her eyes at Rick, "Viagra? Really Rick and you told them about my underwear, Jesus." Michonne took off across the field with Rick trailing behind her trying to explain.

Carol crossed her arms and glared at her husband, "Move your ass Dixon, WE. WILL. TALK. AT. HOME! Boys! MOVE!"

Daryl hung his head and followed his family home, grabbing May's hand on his way. He knew that was the only woman that would be coming near him for a long ass time.

Sophia chuckled, hugging her husband, "How'd it go?"

Carl and Sophia busted up laughing, watching as their family went their separate ways. One thing was for sure they wouldn't be going out on a man's weekend for a long time.

**Just had to write something funny tonight! Hope you liked it! Kaye**


	21. Hard Headed Woman

Chapter 21….Hard Headed Women

**I'm so glad you liked the last chapter, it was really fun to write! Here we go moving forward. It's been fifteen years since the dead rose. Carol is roughly 45 and Daryl is 41, Tanner is now 14 making the twins 11. Beth would be 33 and Merle would be 51. So I hope that puts the time line in place for you.**

**This one has been requested several times, so I hope you enjoy!**

**-Dusk-**

Tanner was pissed; his dad and the others were loading up their trucks for another run. Tanner knew full well that Carl had been going on these runs well before now when he was Tanner's age and Carl loved to rub it in. In fact the cocky asshole was standing there against his truck smirking at him. Tanner growled just as his Uncle Merle came up next to him, "What's your problem boy?"

Tanner huffed, "Fucking Carl is my problem. The asshole just won't get off my back. Look at him, he tells me all the time I'm a little baby and should stick close to home."

Merle grunted, "Ya gonna take that shit off him?"

Tanner looked at his Uncle, "What can I do? He's an adult."

Merle huffed, "Pfft, that is a wet behind the ears asshole that needs to be reminded he married into this family, he ain't a Dixon till he proves it. Ya best head over there and kick his ass."

Tanner grinned at his Uncle, he loved his Uncle, but he knew listening to him would get him an ass kicking from his mom and Sophia but damn Carl deserved. He stalked over toward Carl, stopping in front of him, his fists balled at his sides, "You got a problem asshat?"

Carl chuckled, ruffling his hair, "Oh what's the matter little man you having a bad day?"

Carl never even saw the left hook as it came toward him. Tanner knocked him down and was on top of him, using every dirty trick his dad and uncle had taught him. Daryl came running out of the house with Carol right behind him. "TANNER!"

Daryl ran over pulling his son from his son-in-law, "KNOCK IT THE FUCK OFF!"

Tanner growled at Carl, "You pansy ass motherfucker! Get up!"

Sophia helped Carl up from the ground, "TANNER! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"

Tanner growled, "I'm sick of this asshole giving me shit all the time. I'm old enough to go! I've proved myself dad!"

Daryl sighed, "Get inside I'll be right there to deal with this shit! MOVE BOY!"

Merle crossed his arms, "Baby Brother Carl has been pushing that boy forever! It's only right that he finally snapped and lost his shit. Maybe ya should take him with ya?"

Daryl sighed, looking at Carol; she was glaring at him, "NO!" She stomped into the house and Daryl knew his day was just getting better. He tore off into the house toward the direction his wife went in and hoped against hope that the boy was keeping his mouth shut. The kid did not want to see his momma pissed.

**-Dusk-**

When Carol got into the house the first thing she noticed was that Tanner's hunting bag was gone. She ran upstairs and found his room empty and his bow his dad had made for him. Carol came flying back downstairs just as Daryl came in the front door, "HE'S GONE!"

Daryl looked at his wife, "What do you mean HE'S GONE?"

Carol gestured to the hooks that held their bags, "He took his stuff! Go FIND HIM!"

Daryl took off through the back door running as fast as he could. He had only a bowie knife on him because his crossbow was back at the truck. He saw Tanner jump the wall and he growled. He made quick work of it, finding his son's trail he started stalking him through the woods, Tanner was in deep shit when he got a hold of him.

**-Dusk-**

Tanner knew what he was doing would get him in deep shit, but he didn't care. He had to prove to his dad and his mom that he could hold his own against the walkers. He had barely even seen any when he had been allowed to go out of the Fort. He knew he could do this. He made his way through the woods and found himself near an old suburb. He walked right into the middle of the little housing division and set down his pack, pulling his bowie knife he stood there waiting.

When the first walker started toward him he swallowed hard, the thing was hardly recognized as human. The flesh had mainly fell off and the bones were all visible, Tanner was scared shitless. He thrust the knife into the dead things eye and turned around just as another one almost got him, but if fell when a knife lodged into it's skull. He looked up to see the eyes of his father, full of fear and anger.

Twelve walkers were now surrounding them, Daryl pulled his knife and put his back to his son's, "Alright boy you wanted to show me how bad ass ya are, now you'll see what it's like out here. Let's get this shit done so we can get back home to your momma."

Tanner and Daryl worked back to back taking out the small herd. They were just taking down the last one when Carol and Merle came out of the woods. A walker lunged at Tanner and Carol raised her husband's bow and took the dead bastard down.

Tanner looked up at his mother and felt cold fear course through his veins. Carol walked over to him and slapped him hard across his face, "HOW DARE YOU! You could've been killed! You could've gotten your father killed and for what? WHAT?"

Tanner looked at his father who was panting for overdoing it with the walkers. His Uncle Merle was glaring at him, "BOY! The first step in bein' a man is knowin' not to let the people ya love get hurt! What would'cha have done if your daddy got his ass killed savin' ya? FUCK BOY! I would've hunted your ass down!"

Daryl walked over Tanner flinched, but his father wrapped his arms around him, hugging him tight. Then Daryl shoved him toward his wife, "Have at him woman."

Carol grabbed her son's ear and started pulling him back into the woods, bickering with him the whole way home. Merle chuckled, "She's gonna kill him."

Daryl smirked, "Boy did good, but he needs to learn just like ya said. Little shit can't be doin' shit like this. IF anyone can get his ass to settle down it'll be Carol. Come on I need a fuckin' nap."

Merle laughed, slapping his brother on the back, "Let's get back then, put ya down old man."

**-Dusk-**

Tanner was silent for two days, he wasn't sure what the hell to do. His momma wouldn't even look at him and when he did try to talk to his dad, the man pointed to his mother, "Get her to talk to ya and then we'll talk."

Tanner hated this shit, even Matthew was pissed at him and Sophia, well she threatened to take his nuts if he ever laid hands on Carl again. So he kept to his room, which made him more antsy. He was coming back upstairs from the kitchen one night when he heard his momma crying in her room. Tanner saw the door was cracked open so he looked in and saw his dad rubbing his mom's back, "It's alright woman, do ya want the pills?"

Carol nodded, "I'm sorry it's so bad tonight."

Daryl sighed, "Alright, I'll get them." Daryl kissed her forehead and went into the bathroom coming out a few minutes later with a few pills and a glass of water. Carol took them and then Daryl sat behind her rubbing her back.

Tanner sat on the stairs listening as his mother's sobs stopped. A few minutes later he heard his dad come out of their room, Tanner stood up, "Momma alright?"

Daryl sighed looking back into the room at his wife who was now asleep, "Come on we need to talk."

Tanner followed his dad downstairs to the kitchen. Daryl pulled out a jar of moonshine, taking a hit from it, he needed it on nights like this so he didn't go off and find Ed Peletier's body and kill the fucker all over again.

Daryl sat down across from his son, "Yeah know that your momma was married before me." Tanner nodded, not wanting to interrupt his father, "Well he use to hit your momma, something fierce. She left him, took your sister and got away from him. But not before he beat her so bad that some nights, like tonight when the weather is changin', she gets some horrible pains in her body. I'm tellin' ya this so ya know how strong your momma is, how much she's comes through in her life. She ain't bein' mean to ya to just be mean, if she lost one of ya it would kill her. So ya need to remember that all that anger she has right now, it's because ya scared her. She fought so hard to keep 'Phia safe when she was little and that woman, YOUR MOMMA has thrown herself in front of danger for ya, it'd kill her if ya threw away your life to prove a fuckin' point."

Tanner sat there a few minutes taking in all that his father had said and he nodded, "I'll talk to her daddy, I'm sorry I did what I did."

Daryl sighed, "I know, I'm sorry Carl's a prick to ya. You're 'Phia's favorite so he's just jealous. I promise our next run I'll take ya. Now head on to bed."

Tanner stood up, he paused for a minute and then came over to hug his dad, "Thanks for savin' momma so you'd be together and she'd have us."

Daryl patted his back, "Oh boy, there you're wrong, I didn't save her, she saved me."

**-Dusk-**

Daryl watched out the kitchen window with a smirk as Tanner inched his way toward his mother. Carol was working in the garden and had her back to her son, but Daryl knew she knew the boy was there.

Tanner finally got up the nerve to tap his mom on the shoulder. Carol turned and looked at him, "Yes?"

Tanner sighed, fidgeting like his daddy, "Momma I know what I did was stupid and I just wanted to say I was sorry. I should've thought about what I was doin' instead of runnin' off into the woods like a shit head. Can ya forgive me?"

Carol looked up at her son and nodded, "Yeah, I think I can do that, one thing though, you want to be a man than watch your daddy and your uncle. They don't head off into something without knowing what they're going into. We have people who love you and would be destroyed if you were hurt or killed, so remember that." Carol wiped her eyes and turned back to her gardening. Tanner nodded looking around to make sure no one saw him; he fell to his knees beside his mom and hugged her tight.

Carol let a little sob escape her throat, as she hugged her oldest boy, her sweet boy who had the Dixon rage inside him. She just hoped that she and Daryl could help him through it without him getting himself killed. "I love you sweet boy."

Tanner looked up at her, "I love you too momma."

Daryl smirked turning from the window, the boy might have his temper, but he had Carol's hard headiness and that combination alone was enough to either get him killed or make him survive.

**There you go! Hope you enjoyed! Next one will be Daryl giving everyone a scare! Kaye**


	22. Tanner and Heartbreak

Chapter 22….Tanner and Heartbreak

**Some of this comes from Winter Heat, just because it's the perfect way to introduce Tara Rhee, Tanner's future wife and daughter to Maggie and Glenn. Also it has other parts in it, so I hope you like it! Hugs, Kaye**

**-Dusk-**

Tanner Dixon pulled the large buck higher on his shoulders as he walked through the clearing toward the compound that his family called home. He knew there was going to be hell to pay when his father got him for being gone for seven days, but he didn't care. After his behavior right before he left he knew he needed the comfort of the woods to ease his mind.

At twenty, the one thing Tanner knew for sure was he could win at a fight. Between his Uncle Merle and his dad they had ensured that the boy grew up holding his own. His mother seemed to think they pushed her son that much harder because of the fact he was blind in his left eye, but Tanner thought it was just because Dixon men were just bastards and they wanted to make sure he carried on the tradition.

Don't get him wrong, his father and Uncle were two of the most loveable men he knew, but only behind closed doors and only with family. New comers didn't stand a chance with them around. Tanner got his little brown hair and crystal blue eyes as a gift from both of his parents. His personality was also equally split between the two, while he could hunt and track like no one else, like his father. He also loved to read and enjoyed learning, anything his mother could teach him, he took it all in. But his quick temper and readiness to kick anyone's ass was one of the things that got him in the most trouble.

He slowed as he saw his brother-in-law; Carl Grimes come walking toward him. Carl had been a pain in his ass from the time he was born. As soon as Tanner was old enough to walk Carl had made sure to set things in his path on his left side so he could laugh as the toddler fell. When he was fourteen at the pushing of his Uncle Merle he had kicked his ass but good and now things with Carl were bearable. Maybe it was the fact that Tanner was now bigger than him and a hell of a lot meaner. The only reason that Tanner really put up with Carl was because his sister, Sophia loved the man dearly.

Carl smiled stopping short of Tanner and the buck, "Hey kid, good to see you back. Your mom was really starting to worry."

Tanner squinted against the morning sun, "Goin' on watch?"

Carl nodded, "Yeah, thought I'd get an early start. The baby was up all night last night teething."

Tanner nodded, moving past his brother-in-law, "See ya later, be safe out there."

Carl gave him a short nod and headed toward the watch tower at the edge of their property.

As Tanner approached his parent's home, he saw his father come out on the back porch. He could tell by the set of his father's shoulders he was relieved to see his son. Tanner walked over to the tree they used for hanging their kills and started to string the buck in the tree. He knew his father would come to him when he was ready.

Daryl eyed his oldest son, not sure if he should hug him or kick his ass for making him so worried. While he watched his son start to skin the buck, he heard his wife step onto the porch. He smiled when he felt her hand on his back, "Well at least he's home."

Daryl sighed, his eyes never leaving his son, "Shit, what're we gonna do with that boy?"

Carol smiled, leaning against her husband's back, wrapping her arms around his waist, "Love him, be here for him."

Daryl huffed, putting his hands over hers, "He can't keep actin' like this. He's gonna be a pa someday and then he's gonna have to handle his shit."

Carol nodded her head, "I know baby, but we just have to be patient with him. He's always had a hot temper, you know that. I remember someone else who was like that till the love of a good woman set him straight."

Daryl looked over his shoulder seeing her smirk at him, he grinned back, "Oh yeah, just needed a good woman huh?"

Carol nodded, placing a kiss between his shoulder blades, "You go talk to him and I'll go talk to her. It's all we can do."

Daryl watched his wife head back into the house; he turned his attention back to his son and sighed. He walked silently across the yard and pulled his knife helping his son gut the deer. They worked in silence both them concentrating on the work; this was something they always did together, both men preferring the quiet that comes with being a hunter. Once the deer was completely dressed, Tanner went into the small shed they had built and set the pelt on a clothes line they had hung up for the pelts to dry and grabbed a large tub to put the meat in.

Daryl started cutting the meat, "So you want to tell me what the hell that display was before ya left?"

Tanner sighed, looking down at his knife in his bloody hands. His knuckles were starting to heal from the fight he had with Daniel Morris. Everyone knew that Tanner was sweet on Glenn and Maggie's seventeen year old daughter Tara Rhee. Well the night he took off into the woods they had a celebration for the anniversary of them finding the small Civil War Fort that they now called home. So Tanner had finally got up the nerve to ask Tara to dance. When the dance was over, Daniel, one of the newcomers sons came over and pulled Tara from him, snickering as he told Tara that he would show her how a real man danced. Tanner had swallowed down his anger and stood to the side watching the two dance. But at the end of the dance Daniel pulled Tara hard against him and kissed her. The young woman pushed hard against Daniel's chest, not wanting the kiss. Well all Tanner saw was red and in the end it took his dad and Uncle Merle to pull him off the kid.

Tanner sighed, "He ain't got no right to kiss her."

Daryl squinted against the sun, trying to hold in the laugh that was threatening to come out, "Well beatin' him half to death ain't winning ya no points with her. Damn it Tanner we've talked about this. Ya can't go beatin' on people for no fuckin' reason. I understand why ya did it son, but this shit has to stop."

Tanner nodded his head, "Ma mad at me too?"

Daryl sighed, finishing up with the deer, "Your ma is upset, she's not mad. Remember she's been married to a hot head for over twenty years. She's more upset you were gone for a week and she had no idea if ya were alive or dead. That shit can't happen again or you and me are gonna have some big ass problems."

Tanner nodded; he knew that the one thing his dad won't put up with was his mother upset. His dad worshipped the ground she walked on, honestly they all did. Sophia was the oldest, she was married to Carl and they had two kids of their own. Then there was Tanner, he had been born blind and that had almost killed his father with guilt. Daryl always felt like if he had taken better care of his mother while she was pregnant that he wouldn't have been born blind in one eye. Then there was his little brother who was a year younger than him, Matthew. Matthew was small like his mother and unlike Tanner he leaned more toward medicine. He was studying under his mother to take over the doctoring responsibilities of the little group. May was seventeen and she had already graduated from their little school and was working with their Aunt Beth to take over the school someday. Daryl Dixon loved all his children, but his wife, she was his life line and when she was upset, well NO ONE was happy.

Tanner sighed, "I'll talk to momma, I'm real sorry she was upset dad. I really am."

Daryl nodded, chewing on his lip, "Yeah, well don't let that shit happen again. And if ya love that girl then damn it, speak up. Grab your balls and do something about it. I know how hard it is. If your sister hadn't put me in my place a few times then I don't know if I would've been able to do it. It's hard for us Dixons to declare our feelings. But son it's fucking worth it."

Tanner saw his mother come back out onto the porch; she started to make her way toward them slowly. Tanner glanced over at his father, "Dad, I never say thank you enough for all you and ma do for us. So, thank you."

Daryl clapped his son on the back, giving him the Dixon half smile, "Any time son, ya know I love ya."

Tanner nodded, "I know dad." Daryl pulled his son into a quick hug.

Daryl whispered in his ear, "Real damn glad you're home son."

Carol smiled at her two men as she walked up, hugging her arms around herself, "Well look who came home. Do you have a hug for your mother?"

Tanner smiled wrapping his arms around his mother and picking her up off the ground, "Hey ma, how ya been?"

He set her back down and Carol put a soft kiss on his cheek, "Much better now that you're home. Tara is in the kitchen waiting for you. She needs to talk to you. I think you better go see her."

Tanner felt panic hit him, "Ma, I just got back, I need a shower. I can't see her, not now. Not after what happened when I left."

Carol put her hands on her son's cheeks, "Go talk to her Tanner Gregory Dixon, that's an order from your mother."

Tanner sighed nodding his head he walked toward the house, wishing that the Earth would swallow him up right then and there.

Daryl wrapped an arm around his wife's shoulders, "How is she?"

Carol chuckled, "In love."

Daryl raised an eyebrow when she looked at him beaming, "Really?"

Carol nodded her head, kissing her husband on the lips, "Yup, she's been over at least once every day to check on him, see if he's come back yet. Looks like you might be related to Glenn."

Daryl laughed, pulling her into his side more, "I always liked short round. Good thing Tara's like Maggie she might be able to keep him in line."

Carol laughed, wrapping her arms around his waist, resting her head on his chest, "Like anyone can keep you Dixons in line. Beth and I have been doing it for so long we just know the dance we have to do to make it work."

Daryl wiggled his eyebrows at his wife, his hands sliding down to her ass and giving her a soft squeeze, "I know what kind of dancing I'd like to do and you need to be naked."

Carol laughed, pulling on her husband's hand, "I think the barn is open right now."

Daryl let her drag him toward the barn, "Yes ma'am always glad to help out where I can."

**-Winter Heat-**

Tanner entered the kitchen to find Tara sitting at the kitchen table. Her black hair falling down her shoulders looking like the feathers of a raven. Her blue green eyes shining up at him, she smiled, "Hey."

Tanner looked at his feet, "Hey."

Tara stood up walking till she was within an arm's length of him, she twisted her hands in front of her, "I was worried about you. You were gone a long time."

Tanner looked up and stared into her eyes; he could see the confusion there, "Yeah sorry about that. Just needed some time alone to clear my head. Look…..I'm sorry about what I did to Daniel….it's just he kissed you….and ….well …..is he your boyfriend or somethin'?"

Tara took a step closer to him; Tanner felt his breath catch when she put a timid hand on his hard chest. Tanner looked into her beautiful eyes and swallowed hard, what was it about this woman that made him crazy. Tara smiled, "No I don't like Daniel and I'm sorry he did that to you. Even his dad said you should've beat his ass."

Tanner smirked, "Oh really? Did you want me to beat his ass?"

Tara laughed, making Tanner's heart beat a little harder, "I don't know about that, but I know I wanted you to kiss me that night, not him."

Tanner looked down at her, his hand going to her hip, "Oh."

Tara leaned in closer, lifting up on her tip toes, she let out a breathy, "Oh is right." Tanner closed the distance and kissed her softly on the lips. Tara's hands laced around his neck pulling him closer to her body. They stayed like that for a few minutes, taking their time, learning the feel of each other's lips.

Tanner pulled away smiling down at her, he brushed a few strands of hair out of her face, "You sure you want to be seen with a Dixon?"

Tara smiled, "Your mom and I have talked a lot this week and she said if anyone can handle a Dixon, she said I can. Besides she tamed your dad and from the stories my mom and dad tell that was one hell of a feat, so I'm willing to give it a try. Just remember Dixon, if you ever, EVER take off without a word like that again, you best never come back because I'll be the one kicking ass when you get home."

Tanner smirked pulling her closer to him, "Yes ma'am." Tanner pulled her in for another kiss. Maybe being a Dixon wasn't so bad, if you had this kind of woman to love you when you came home.

**-Dusk-**

Carol giggled as Daryl pushed her up against the stall wall, his lips trailing up and down her neck, she groaned, "Jesus Daryl."

Daryl laughed, "Not Jesus Daryl, just Daryl is fine woman."

Carol slapped at his ass, which only made him growl at her, bucking into her core, "Ya do that again and I'll tear the clothes from your body!"

Carol smirked, leaning in close she whispered to him, her lips inches from his, "Like to see you try."

She was on her back in a pile of hay before she could think, his hands were pulling at her shirt and a few of the buttons went flying as she squealed in delight. No matter how long they were together he always took her hard and she fucking loved it. She shimmed out of her pants and he stood up taking off his, he was on her again before she could even think straight. He was in her, the familiar rough on gentle, hard and soft. They were made for each other. She stared up into her soul mates eyes and whimpered, the grey was creeping more into his hair and his scruff was almost all white, but he was still so beautiful to her, handsome her man was.

Daryl loved her, staring down at her, he couldn't believe that after all these years she was still with him, a part of him. He leaned down kissing her hard, when the pain in his arm started. He pulled back looking down at her, his chest heaving, "Somethin's wrong."

He collapsed next to her, Carol rolled him over, noting the ash color his skin was turning fast she knew he was having a heart attack. She felt tears welling up in her eyes, "Oh GOD, NO DARYL DIXON. You don't get to do this right now! NO! HELP ME! SOMEONE PLEASE!"

Daryl reached up touching her cheek, his heart felt like it was going to explode, "I love ya woman, best damn thing to ever fuckin' happen to me."

When his eyes closed Carol sobbed, starting CPR on him, she couldn't lose him here. Not yet, they hadn't had enough time. She pounded on his chest, breathing into his mouth, "COME ON DARYL! DAMN YOU! NOT LIKE THIS! I LOVE YOU!"

**-Dusk-**

Merle and MJ had been coming back from working on the wall, when they heard Carol screaming from the barn. He ran behind MJ, when his son threw open the door, he couldn't believe what he saw. There naked were both his sister-in-law and brother. Carol was working fast to get his heart started, she looked up at him, tears streaming down her face, "He collapsed, PLEASE HELP ME!"

Merle nodded, looking at MJ, "Find a blanket or somethin' to cover him. RUN BOY!" MJ nodded tearing out the barn to get a blanket, Merle knelt down next to his brother, he looked up at Carol, "Get dressed little sis, I can do this while ya get ready."

Carol nodded, as Merle took over CPR, Merle growled at his brother, "Ya best believe I'm gonna kick your fuckin' ass when ya get better! Ya ain't goin' first ya little fucker! I GO FIRST!"

MJ returned with a blanket to cover Daryl in. MJ and Merle covered him up and ran with him to the clinic which was closer than their house. Merle laid him down on the exam table as Carol started pulling out medication and shooting up her husband. Maggie appeared and helped her get him hooked up to the machines, while Rick got the small generator for the clinic going. The whole damn community had heard and were standing outside the little clinic, showing silent support for the Dixon family.

Carol couldn't believe this was happening to her, her husband's life was in her hands. She looked up at her son Matthew who came running in, the boy had been helping Michonne in the garden when he heard and he squeezed her hand, "Momma we can do this. We have too."

Carol nodded, wiping at her face, "We need to get him stabilized and then we might need to go in and see the damage."

Matthew nodded, they had done a surgery just a few months prior to one of the men that lived in the community and he had pulled through, but this was his dad, his hero. If his dad died Matthew didn't know what he would do.

Outside the clinic, Merle stood off to the side, smoking a cigarette, when Beth came up. She took the cigarette from his hand and threw it to the side, wrapping her arms around him, "He'll be fine."

Merle drug her around the side of the clinic, he didn't need the whole damn community to see him lose his shit, he sobbed into her hair, "He's all I got left from my old life, he was the best part. I love that boy, he's my blood Bethany."

Beth nodded, stroking his soft grey hair, "I know baby, I'm right here and we'll get through this together. You have to be strong for him. If something happens, he'd want you to be there for Carol and the kids. I'm here, I love you."

Merle pulled away, his eyes red from crying and his hands were trembling as he cupped her face, "I don't know what I'd do without ya angel. I don't know why ya love me but I'm damn glad you do."

**-Dusk-**

Seven days, that's how long Carol had been in the clinic. They had opened him up on the second day and saw a major blockage in his left ventricle. Matthew, Maggie, and Carol had lost him three times but he was fighting hard. Carol hadn't even left to shower, she just sat at his bedside, checking his fluids and talking to him, while touching him. She knew it was selfish and she should let him go, she didn't even know if there had been any brain damage from lack of oxygen, but at least this way she could touch him. Feel his warm skin under her hands.

She sat on the bed, stroking his cheek, wiping at her tears, "Remember the first time we made love? You were so afraid of me pushing you away because of your scars. But you were and still are the most beautiful man I've ever seen."

Daryl had been coming around slowly, his mind slowly catching up with the fact that there was now a dull ache in his chest and his body felt like it had run a fucking marathon. When he heard her call him beautiful, he huffed making her jump. His voice cracked, "Damn it woman, I told ya not to call me beautiful, you're the beautiful one."

Carol sobbed, touching his face as his eyes snapped opened. The same cobalt blue eyes she had stared into since a rainy night in Senoia almost twenty two years before, "My God I was so scared!"

She sobbed into his side and he pulled her close, "Shhh, come on now, enough of that. I'm alright. I feel like shit, but I'm alright."

Carol sat up looking at him, she started going through all the vitals and he stopped her, pulling her close to him, "I saw a light, a bright light, but I heard your voice tellin' me not to go yet. Don't ya know I ain't goin' anywhere that ya ain't with me? I love ya too damn much woman."

Carol nodded, kissing his cheeks, "Don't. EVER. Scare. Me. AGAIN!"

Daryl laughed, "I'll work on that. Where are the kids?"

Carol got off the bed her energy was back, "I'll get them. Jesus, I can't wait for them to see you. Don't go anywhere; I'm just going to yell out the door!"

Daryl sat there for a minute and then he frowned, "WHY THE HELL IS THERE A TUBE IN MY DICK?"

**-Dusk-**

Merle got word of Daryl being awake and he almost had a fucking heart attack getting to him. He really thought he would be burying his little brother after the dick head didn't wake up for so many days. But he was awake. When he came into the clinic, the whole damn family was there. Beth smiled at him as she kissed his cheek, "He looks great!"

Merle pulled her close, kissing her with everything he had, his hand going to her ass. He heard MJ and his daughter Angel groan and he looked up at them and chuckled, "Just celebrating' with your ma. Might want to stay over with someone tonight cuz I'm gonna make sure we're real loud."

Both kids looked sick, while Beth slapped at his chest, her face bright red, "Ass, go see your brother." He kissed her cheek again and made his way back into the room where Daryl had been for the past week.

When he came in, Sophia moved and there looking at him was his brother. Daryl smirked, "Hey."

Merle shook his head, "Hey."

Carol smiled, looking around the room at her children, "Alright kiss daddy, he and Uncle Merle need a minute. So move your asses."

Daryl chuckled, "Save my damn life and now ya get all mouthy, soon as I get out of this bed…."

Carol leaned down smirking at him, "You know sex is great exercise for heart patients." She kissed him and walked out herding the kids with her.

Merle walked over to the bed and sat down next to him, Merle's voice broke a little, "I don't know what I would've done…..boy ya got to know…."

Daryl nodded, his eyes sweating a little, "I know, brother, I know."

Merle nodded wiping at his eyes, "Don't do that shit again." Merle stood up pulling his brother into his arms. Dixons didn't really hug other men, but in this case this wasn't just a hug. This was a coming home of two brothers who had travelled through life together, fought side by side, raised their families together. They had made it through the darkness and now were able to hug. They were two brothers that truly knew the meaning of family. Together they were home.

**Ok, not gonna lie, cried my damn eyes out! UGH! FEELS ALERT! Hope you liked it! Off to work on Nothing At All! Hugs! **


	23. Loving Dixon Style

Chapter 23….Loving Dixon Style

**I'm quickly finishing this up! It breaks my little heart, but it's getting there. I hope you like this one!**

**-Dusk-**

Tanner's hand were shaking. After three years of dating and stealing moments in the barn and behind the house, here he stood on the Rhee porch waiting for Glenn. He couldn't fucking believe he was going to do this. The ring was burning a hole in his pocket; he just had to make sure he had her pa's blessing. He had went to his dad who had told him that if he was in love in Tara then he needed to go to Glenn and ask for her hand. When Tanner had asked him why the hell he needed to do that, Daryl had told him that the reason was that it was the right thing to do.

So there he was, a sweaty cranky mess as Glenn stepped out onto the porch. The man smiled at him, "Hey Tanner, Maggie said you wanted to talk to me."

Tanner nodded, his lips set in a firm line, "Yes sir, I wanted ta tell ya that Rick and my dad made me sheriff last week. I got a place now. Took over for dad when he stepped down and I proved myself. I'm a good hunter and I make damn sure that most of the Fort eats good."

Glenn snickered, "Why don't you just cut to the chase? I think you're here to ask me something."

Tanner felt sick, he wiped his forehead, "Fuck….shit ….I'm sorry….listen I love your girl and I want to marry her."

Glenn sat down on the porch swing, "Well you love her?"

Tanner nodded, "Yes sir, ain't never loved anyone like I love Tara. I'll give her a good life. Plan on building her a house."

Glenn nodded, "And you'll protect her with your life?"

Tanner nodded, his face set in stone, "I'd die for her."

Glenn stood up pulling the young man into a hug, "Welcome to the family."

Tanner pulled away his smile spreading across his face, "Thank ya sir, may I please talk to Tara now?"

Glenn nodded, "Yup I'll get her."

Glenn disappeared inside and Tara came out a few minutes later. She was a perfect mix of both her parents; she had black hair with beautiful olive colored skin and the most beautiful blue eyes. He stepped toward her, "Do ya think ya could go for a walk with me?"

Tara took his hand, smirking at him, "I'd like that."

They walked in silence for the longest time, Tara kept looking at him, he looked nervous as hell, but he didn't say anything until they came to a small section of land that had been marked off. Tanner walked her into the lot and stood there looking at her, "So what do ya think?"

Tara shrugged, "It's quiet, here at the end of the row."

Tanner nodded; when she turned around he grabbed a hold of his balls and knelt down on the ground. When she turned around she gasped, "Tanner?"

Tanner pulled the ring from his pocket, his hands were shaking, "I already asked your pa and he said yes. I'm standing in what will someday be our home…..if ya say yes. I ain't ever gonna be anymore than what I am, but I know I love ya like crazy sugar and I want to live my life with ya."

Tara walked toward him, tears of happiness welling up in her eyes, "Oh hell yes!"

Tanner jumped up swinging her around, his woman was in his arms and soon there wouldn't be a night when he didn't hold her in his arms. They made love that night under the stars, both of them starting on a new path, one they could take together.

**-Dusk- (six months later)**

Carol stood in the doorway watching her husband as he fumbled with his shirt for the millionth time. She walked up behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist, "So handsome you got a date for this thing today?"

Daryl huffed, "Can't believe he's really doin' it."

Carol smiled, "He is, he is so happy. You're a good daddy helping him finish that house."

Daryl nodded, his hands going to hers, "I ain't doin' anything I didn't do for 'Phia when Carl asked her. Best thing to do, find a woman, make her yours, and build her ass a house."

Carol kissed his shoulder pulling away, "Well let's go, before he gets pissed we're late."

The ceremony was huge, everyone in the community attended. Glenn cried as he gave his little girl away and the Dixon clan grew one more that day. Carol smirked watching as Matthew danced with his girl, Judith. It looked like no matter how big the community got the Dixons just kept coming back together with the Grimes. May was talking with Glenn Jr, the older boy giving her a hundred watt smile that could only mean trouble for Daryl.

She smiled as she watched her husband talking with his brother. Merle had Beth on his lap they all looked so happy. Carol felt her heart flutter and she knew she needed to head home and take her medication. After Daryl's heart attack a few years ago, she discovered she had a little bit of an irregular heart rate, so she started taking medication to keep it up and steady. In the old world, a doctor would've slapped a pace maker into her and she'd go on and on, but this wasn't the old world. Daryl looked up at her and winked, she waved at him, even after so many years he still made her heart flutter.

Carol had just gotten into the house and found her meds when she heard his footsteps on the stairs. She took her medication and turned to see him standing in the doorway a smirk playing on his face. "Looked up and my date took off."

Carol smirked, "Really, well that woman is a fool."

Daryl advanced on her, pulling her flush with him, "Don't talk about my woman like that!"

Carol chuckled, "Are you making a pass at me Mr. Dixon?"

Daryl growled biting at her neck, "OH HELL YEAH."

She squealed when he lifted her up into a bridal carry and hauled her over to the bed. He laid her down brushing at her shoulder length grey hair, "You're so fuckin' beautiful ain't never gonna get sick of seein' ya like this."

Carol cupped his face, he leaned into it, "I love you so much."

Daryl smiled down at her, "Yeah better woman, got a herd of kids out there and three grandbabies ya better fuckin' love me."

She chuckled as they got rid of their clothes, kissing and licking each other, like it was the first time. Carol moaned as he pushed inside her, their bodies moving together as one. They made love more now than they ever had. They still got rough sometimes, but the older they got the more tender they both were with each other. When they came they held onto each other loving the feeling of each other's bodies fitting together just right. Made for each other as soul mates should be.

**-Dusk-(ten years later)**

Merle Dixon laughed as he watched his son chase his own son across the field, the damn kid was a firecracker just like his old man and granddad. Beth came up behind him and slapped his ass, "What are you doing?"

Merle laughed, pulling her into him, kissing her lips like a teenager, "Oh sugar, it ain't my fault that grandson of yours can't keep his freaking clothes on."

Beth looked up and grinned at the sight of her eleven month old grandson Wyatt running bare ass away from MJ. "My God he's just like MJ; remember he never kept his clothes on."

Merle puffed out his chest, "Yup, it's just cuz Dixons have big dicks. We just want to share it with the world."

Beth laughed, running her fingers through his almost white hair. At seventy her man was still a fox, she still couldn't keep her hands off him. They had built a wonderful life. MJ had married the youngest Rhee daughter Stephanie and they had a set of twin girls, Marissa and Patricia and of course little Wyatt. Angel had surprised them all and fell hard for one of the new families sons, David they were dating, though Merle still threatened to kill the man every time he saw him. David was almost twenty years older than Angel. It was true some girls really did marry their daddies. David had asked Angel to marry him and she had said yes. It was just a matter of time before they were married in their own home. That would leave Beth and Merle all the time in the world to grow old and help raise their grandchildren.

Beth kissed her husband, "I love ya, I'm going to get lunch started. You give our son a hand."

Merle chuckled, "Yes angel, I got this shit."

Beth headed inside while Merle started across the field toward his son. Merle got about half way there and a blinding pain ripped through his head. He fell to the ground, his left side feeling weak, the last thing he remembered was his son running toward him.

It had been a massive stroke that hit him that day. His left side was weakened and he spent many hours in bed or a wheelchair. He hated what a burden he was on his wife and kids. Angel had postponed her wedding and he knew it was too much for them to do taking care of him. He worked hard on the physical therapy and got himself to the point where he was able to walk with a cane. He knew what he had to do. Merle Dixon was a proud man; he didn't want anyone wiping his ass. He talked Daryl into a little a hunting trip and he wrote Beth a letter.

Daryl had agreed to the hunting trip, only thinking that his brother needed this. He needed to get out of the house. Merle was strong enough to go close to the wall, he could hold the rifle now, Daryl just made sure to go slow. When they found a small herd of deer, Merle waved him on, "Ya go on, I can't keep up boy, just go get them!"

Daryl smirked at him, "Yeah sure?"

Merle nodded, "Fuck yeah. I just am glad I got to spend this time with ya, good to be outside again."

Daryl nodded, "I'll be right back. Ya wait here."

Merle gave him a sad smile, "Yeah baby brother, I'll always be right here."

Daryl took off after the deer. Back at the house, Beth got home early and found the letter on their dresser. Her hand going to her chest, tears of anger filling her eyes, he wasn't leaving her like this. She grabbed her gun and knife and made her way outside the wall.

Daryl started feeling uneasy; there was something off about Merle. Then it dawned on him, this was a trick, the old fucker was gonna off himself. Daryl ran full force back toward his brother, hoping he didn't have another fucking heart attack doing it. He got to the clearing just as Merle got the rifle into his mouth. Daryl dove on him, knowing him to the ground the gun went off as the two of them rolled around on the ground. "YOU STUPID FUCKIN' ASS HOLE!"

Merle screamed, "Let me GO YOU STUPID FUCKER! LET ME DO THIS! IT'S BETTER THIS WAY!"

Their fight was stopped when Beth got there; she fired her gun into the air, "ENOUGH!"

The two Dixon brothers broke apart. Beth's eyes were red from crying and her chest was heaving, "Daryl we're good go back to the Fort."

Daryl stood up glaring at his brother, "Don't think we ain't gonna talk about this ya selfish fuck." Daryl stomped off toward the Fort, grumbling under his breath.

Beth came over standing above him, towering over him as he rested against a tree, "WHY?"

Merle looked at his hands, "I ain't no good for ya…."

Beth was pissed, "BULLSHIT! You're scared! All that shit you screamed at me back at the farm and you come out here and tried to kill yourself! HOW COULD YOU?"

Merle glared up at her, "YA SHOULDN'T HAVE TO FUCKIN' DO EVERYTHING FOR ME!"

Beth fell to her knees, cupping his face in-between her hands, "You stupid man, when we started, back in Woodbury, hell the farm! You took care of me, you are the reason I'm here today. That our kids are here today. I can do this for you, don't you understand you silly man I love you, I'd die for you."

Merle nodded, pulling her into his arms. They sat there kissing each other, Beth making sure he remembered just why they fit together so well. When he got hard with her on his lap, she took off her pants and crawled on top of him, making love to him.

By the time they got back to the Fort, Merle was exhausted. The next day he and Daryl had it out, both men locking themselves into the work shed between the houses. Carol and Beth sat on Beth's porch drinking tea. When they came out, they were both a little bloodier, but they were both laughing. It seemed nothing would take down the Dixon brothers, nothing.

Merle and Daryl had walked through the fires of a hellish childhood. Made it through addiction and bad choices. Fought the dead and raised their families, but they had stuck together. Ensuring the fact that their children would be close and keep the bonds of family. To a Dixon, family was everything.

**One more chapter and the end! I know! I'm upset too! TISSUES ARE NEEDED FOR THE LAST CHAPTER! You've been warned! **


	24. The Beginning of the Legacy

Chapter 24….The Beginning of the Legacy

**SUPER TISSUES ARE NEEDED FOR THIS ONE! BUT I THINK IT'S A HAPPY ENDING…..**

**Well we've come to the end of this one, sixty some chapters that followed the lives of Daryl, Carol, Merle, and Beth. I want to take a few minutes and thank you all for reading this series. It has been an honor to write this one with Athlete Girl, she is truly one of the best people I know, thank you sister. I want to thank Braztek for Tanner; he's been a hoot to write! I don't know if our CARYL dreams will come true, but I'd like to think they already have. I'll see you on the next story, I'm sure Athlete Girl will be there too! Big hugs and thanks, Kaye and Athlete Girl**

**-Dusk-**

Tanner watched his mother and father from his spot at the table. Sunday night dinners had become a tradition since Sophia and Carl had Annie their youngest daughter. It was hard to believe that after almost thirty years together his mom and dad were still very much in love. His mom had finally hit eighty and his dad was pushing seventy six, though both of them still buzzed around the compound like they were still in their forties. Tanner tightened his grip around his wife, Tara and smiled as his mother gave his father a soft kiss on the temple, while his brother Matthew told the latest hunting tale the three of them had that weekend. His sister May and her husband were snuggling close together, the baby must have been kicking again.

Sometimes it was hard to imagine what life was like for his parents before the dead rose. Sophia had told him and Matthew and May stories about her biological father. She said he use to beat their mother without mercy. Tanner couldn't see his mother as anything but the strong woman who had made the trip through the woods dragging his dad back when he was ten. His dad had fallen breaking his ankle while the two of them were on a run and the car had broken down on top of things. But his fiery little mother carried him on her back to the compound, his dad cussing up a blue streak the whole way.

The woman in question smiled at him, putting her hand on his shoulder, "What's going on in that head of yours?"

Tanner reached up laying his hand on hers giving her the Dixon half smile, "Nothin' ma, just glad to be here with everyone." His mother smiled at him and went back to fussing over the grandkids, which after his latest addition now number to fifteen, ages ranging from one week to seventeen. His mother and father treated each grandkid the same and showed them all the same undying devotion. Tanner Dixon had really had the best parents anyone could ask for.

He looked up to see his father roar with laughter. His father had always been the quieter of the two choosing his words carefully, but when he did speak there was never a question as to where the oldest Dixon stood. He never once left you guessing and Tanner figured he was a lot like his father in that respect and he was glad. His father had always been more protective of him because of his eyesight, but Daryl had told him to never let it stop him from doing what he needed to do. Those were words that rang true in his ears his whole life. Tanner had taken over the job of unofficial sheriff of their compound after his father stepped down after his heart attack. Now Daryl could be found working in the back yard, building furniture or working on cars with his Uncle Merle.

His father's heart attack and his uncle's stroke had almost killed the Dixon clan. But both men came back better than ever. Sometimes Tanner thought that his father and Uncle were ten feet tall and bullet proof.

He looked up just as mother laughed at his oldest son Ben, the kid was a clown if he ever saw one. He always had a good joke to tell his grandmother, loving how she laughed no matter what. His father snaked his arm around her waist and pulled her into his lap, kissing her as he listened to table full of family rattle on about their days.

Tanner and Tara had five children, Tanner took care of the compound like his dad and Uncle Rick had before him. He worked closely with his cousin Angel's husband Dave. Dave had taken over the compound after Rick had developed cancer, the kind ex-sheriff's deputy slipped away with his family surrounding him. Now it was up to Tanner to make sure the Fort ran smoothly. Tara stayed at home and had one of the biggest gardens in the compound, making soap and jam for everyone. It was a good life and he had his parents to thank for that.

Matthew had taken over the doctoring duties from his mom; he had four kids with his wife Judith. Judith was the daughter of the Rick and Michonne. The darker skinned woman was the perfect person to work right alongside his brother the egg head.

Sophia laughed as her daughter Darlene rolled her eyes at her grandparents. Sophia and Carl had three children; Carl was head of grounds, having taken over after Merle retired. He was also one of the three men that ran the compound. He worked alongside Tanner and Dave making sure things ran smoothly. Sophia had dedicated herself to building up the school with her Aunt Beth and sister May. They were even starting to branch out into the college area getting a hold of as many books as they could.

May had married Glenn Jr, their relationship was up and down and it took the man forever to convince May that he really wanted to be with just her. They already had two children and one on the way. May loved teaching and loved being a mother; she was a lot like their momma like that.

Tanner was snapped out of his thoughts by his father, "Hey boy ya with us?"

Tanner nodded, smirking at his mother who was still in his father's lap, "Yup, just happy is all." Daryl nodded smiling at his mother; they really were the still in love after all these years.

Their love really was something of legend. Most of the younger women in their group of now over a hundred talked about their love story like it was some kind of damn fairy tale. Tanner figured it really was.

That night as everyone started clearing out, Tanner hugged his father and kissed his mother. Thanking them both for dinner, as he walked away he turned one last time, something eating at his gut. He smiled as he watched his father wrap his arms around his mother's slim waist afraid it might be the last time he ever saw them.

**-Dusk-**

Daryl woke and stretched his arms out wincing as his old joints cracked and popped. He smiled looking over at his woman; she was curled tight against him. Even after all these years he was so glad to call her his. He made his way into the bathroom, cursing under his breath how old and beat down he felt. When he came out of the bathroom, he froze, something wasn't right. He walked over and sat down on the bed. Carol didn't stir. He swallowed a sob as he reached out and brushed aside a few strands of her beautiful silver hair, her skin was cold. He closed his eyes, leaning down he kissed her cheek, "This wasn't in the plan woman. You were supposed to wait on me." He sobbed as he wrapped his body around hers; they were supposed to go together. He whispered into her hair, "I made good on my promise woman. You lived to grow old and be surrounded by people that loved you. I'm coming baby. I'm on my way."

Daryl pulled himself from the bed; he walked over toward the small desk in the corner, pulling out a notepad. He had to make sure the kids knew what happened, knew how proud they were of them. He also wanted to make sure they buried them in their favorite spot.

_**I guess if ya found this, you know your mother slipped away from me in the night. I didn't want ya kids to have to deal with it so I followed her. You're momma and me were always supposed to be together. We completely each other's hearts and without her there was no reason to keep going. I've raised you kids to be strong. Forgive an old man's heart to not go on without her, I just couldn't stay. You're ma and I both knew you were all in good hands. You've married good people to take care of ya, to keep ya safe, but most importantly love ya. Love is the one thing your momma and I always tried to show ya all. Tell our grandkids we'll miss them, but we're just gettin' the big huntin' lodge in the sky ready for them. Tell them that their grandpa and grandma were so damn proud of them. Take them huntin'. Teach them everything ya know, teach them how to be strong. But make sure ya love them with everything ya got.**_

'_**Phia – My little girl, my peach, hang onto Carl he'll make sure ya make it through this. I'm glad ya prayed for me. I'm glad ya asked God for me to come into your momma and yours life. I couldn't love ya more little girl. You're my daughter always have been always will be. I'm proud of ya baby, so damn proud. Daddy loves you sugar, I'll see ya soon, just not too soon. Kiss my grandbabies for me and love that man of yours. He's a good man.**_

_**Tanner- Be safe son, keep your head up and never let anyone say shit about ya. Dixons aren't shit; we're the glue that keeps everyone else going. I'm proud as hell of the man you've become. The father ya are, the strength that ya use to help everyone your life touches. Damn proud. Love that woman of yours with all your heart, and those kids. It will keep ya going long after God should've taken ya. I'll be waiting for ya son.**_

_**Matthew – My boy, you're the picture of your mother. Don't let anyone tell ya that ya ain't worth as much as anyone else in this group. You keep them healthy and alive. I never thought I'd see the day when a Dixon became a doctor; I can't help the smile that comes across my face when I see ya with your patients. You have become a great man, a kind man. Love your family, lean on them. I know how sensitive ya can be, just like your ma that way. Just keep on being you son. I love ya boy. Proud of ya too.**_

_**May, my baby girl, ya be strong. Carry on all the stuff your momma taught ya and make sure the babies that come don't forget us. Remember to keep your brothers and sister in line when they freak out and act like well, Dixons. You've always been my heart little girl.**_

_**No matter what comes, stay close to each other. You're family and nothin' matters more than blood. I wish we could be here to do that, but we taught ya good, so make us proud.**_

_**I know it's hard, but I need ya to tell Uncle Merle. He's old and he ain't gonna take this well. Tell the old bastard to suck it up and thank him for taking care of me. He'll know what I mean. Bury us under that patch of Cherokee Roses, your ma and I always loved that spot. I have to go now, I need to go meet your momma, we'll be waiting for ya getting' our house ready in heaven. **_

_**My love to ya all, Dad**_

Daryl set the letter down and walked to his gun which was sitting on the nightstand. He crawled in bed next to his wife. Giving her one last kiss, he fired his gun putting the bullet through both of them.

Daryl saw a bright light; he heard a soft voice, something like an angel. When he opened his eyes he saw her smiling at him, her hand reaching out to cup his face, "Just couldn't be away from me."

Daryl swallowed hard, pulling her close to him, "Never."

Carol laughed; her face was young, like she was when she first met him. He looked down at himself and realized he was young again, his body had no pain. In the distance he saw others coming into the clearing they were in. Carol smiled at him, letting him pull her into his side, "The others are excited to see you."

As they walked closer he saw Dale, Patricia, Hershel, Rick, his own momma, they were all there waiting for him. Carol turned to him, wrapping her arms around him, burying her head into his chest, "Welcome home Daryl Dixon, welcome home baby."

**-Dusk-**

Tanner had waited for an hour for his dad to show up at the gate. They were set to go on their morning hunt, but he hadn't showed. Tanner walked toward his parent's house and fear gripped him. None of the doors were open; all of the downstairs windows were closed tight. He opened the door and flew up the stairs. He knocked quietly on the door, but his heart already knew.

When he walked in, he crumbled to the floor; there locked in one last embrace was his mother and father. His father had even made sure they didn't come back. Tanner rocked back and forth; he knew he never should've left them last night. He stood up trying to pull himself together. He walked over standing over them, even in death his parents looked in love. A letter on the nightstand caught his eye and he picked it up as he read tears fell from his eyes. The letter from his father would become a treasured family heirloom; his sister would frame it and hang in her home, so that all the future Dixons would see the love that their mother and father had that created their family. That saved them from the death that walked the world.

That night they buried their parents. The three Dixon children stood near the grave with their families. Their Uncle Merle, one of the hardest men any of them had ever met was reduced to sobs in his wheel chair as their Aunt Beth held him. When Tanner had told him what his father's note said he had to be sedated, the grief was too much for him.

Aunt Beth had sung over their graves, an old song that Tanner knew well, it was one of his mother's favorites. "God Bless the Broken Road", her voice cracking at the end lyrics, _God bless the broken road, that led me straight to you…._ Tanner knew in his heart that his mom and dad were together in heaven. A love like they had not even death could stop, a love like theirs was forever.

**-Dusk-**

Beth Dixon groaned as her daughter handed her the large scrap book, "This is so much bigger than I thought."

Angel laughed, "Well momma you and Aunt Carol worked on this for years on it. Do you need anything else momma?"

Beth smiled, "Just bring me some paper. Then I'm set for awhile." Angel nodded, getting off the bed, she left the room. Beth reached over and pulled a picture of her and Merle off her nightstand, running her hand over his face, "I'm coming real soon big man. Almost time now."

Merle Dixon had lived to be almost a ninety, the man was too damn stubborn to die. The morning that Beth woke up and found him, she had sobbed so hard, her heart had left the Earth that day. She had made sure he didn't come back. MJ had found her that day; she had lain down next to him, cradling him in her arms.

Beth wiped the tears from her face as her daughter came back in. Angel sighed, "Momma do you need more pain meds?"

Beth grabbed her daughter's hand, "No sweetie, just missing your daddy today. Go on now, I'm gonna work on this now. Go tell to those hellions that are my grandkids."

Angel nodded, stopping at the door looking at her mother, "I love you momma."

Beth smiled, "I love you too sugar."

Once Beth was alone, she took the paper into her hands and began to write. Her final letter to the children that were now the Dixon legacy to the world.

_**I know my time is short; this cancer is eating away at me every day. I'm not afraid to go; because I know when I get to heaven your daddy will be waiting for me. I've been away from him too long and my heart aches without him. I want to share with you kids some hard truths.**_

_**This family was started by the four of us, Merle, me, Daryl, and Carol. We all found love at the end of the world, not only did we find love but we kept that love alive in all of you. Love isn't easy and sometimes you think it's just so much easier to throw up your hands and give up, but don't do that. Love is what has kept this family together.**_

_**Be strong for each other and never forget where you came from. Merle and Daryl walked through hell's fires when they were just children, both being beaten by their father in ways that no father should touch a child. But they were excellent fathers to you kids, doing everything they could for you. Be those kind of parents, love you kids more than you love yourself. Hug and kiss them every day, make sure they know you will always have their back.**_

_**Lastly, stay together, I know we're a big group now, but you need each other. Make sure you keep going; the only thing that matters is family. You kids and the grandkids are our legacy to the world. You get to rebuild and make it better. I'll be watching over you all, all my love, momma.**_

Beth felt her eyes getting heavy and she put the letter down on the scrapbook. Her eyes ghosting over photos they had taken since coming to the Fort. Pictures of her and Merle, in their house for the first time. Carol and Daryl holding hands at Sophia's wedding. Pictures of all the kids and numerous grandkids. Hell Carol and Daryl even had a great grandchild. Life had been good for the Dixons; it just took the end of the world for it to happen. Beth closed her eyes, knowing she needed to just rest her eyes for a moment.

**-Dusk-**

When she woke up, she heard his voice, "Well now angel, ya gonna lie there all damn day or wake up and give your man a kiss. I've been waiting fuckin' forever for ya."

Beth opened her eyes and stared into the face of her husband, he was so young and strong. She threw her arms around his neck, sobbing into him, "Oh God, is it you?"

Merle chuckled, wrapping both arms around her, both hands caressing her back, "Yes angel, it's me. I'm so glad you're here. We've been waiting for you."

Beth pulled away staring into his face, "I missed you."

Merle nodded, cupping her face with his hands, "I missed ya too, I love ya angel." His lips crushed to hers and she moaned as the familiar pull from him came over her. When they pulled away she looked down and saw that her body was now young too. Merle chuckled, "Ain't no pain or sickness here angel, even got my damn hand back. Come on, the others are waitin', your daddy can't wait to see ya."

Beth felt tears in her eyes, "My daddy?" Merle nodded, wrapping an arm around her waist and pulling her into his side where she always had fit just right.

As they walked toward the tree line to the clearing, she saw Daryl and Carol. They were so young and looked so happy. Her daddy opened his arms to her and she ran to him, hugging him, "Oh daddy! I missed you!"

Hershel chuckled, "I missed you too sweet pea. Wait till you see what this man here has waiting for you."

Beth turned to her husband who picked her up bear hugging her, "Welcome home Bethany Dixon."

Beth smiled, leaning down to kiss him, "It's good to be home Mr. Dixon."

**There you go….she left the scrapbook and letter for the kids to find….I know I killed them all off but they are all together in the only way I could kill them off. I hope you enjoyed this series. Thank you for all the love and support! Hugs Kaye**


End file.
